


The Hunt

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Series: The Hunt [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Murder, F/F, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Luz Noceda, Protective Luz Noceda, Were-Creatures, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: Grace Noceda-Blight a girl born Half wolf-Half Witch and Half Human, Now faces struggles of her own while trying to hide her issue form her two parents (Amity Blight and Luz Noceda) Will she be willing to go the extra mile and face her greatest challenge?Luz and Amity both are challenging parenting while work calls for Amity to solve a case where multiple pups are going missing over the Isles and no one knows why..
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049432
Comments: 61
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

_**~12-years later~** _

A sigh was the only noise heard in the study room of Amity Noceda-Blight, As Amity sat there staring at the thousands of papers on her desk she couldn't help but feel ashamed.

Amity had been working on this case now for 3 years and still to sorry results were made, A knock interrupted Amity's train of thought "Come in" the door creaked open behind her.

Amity couldn't help but smirk she knew right when the scent came into the room that the person who stood behind her was no other than Luz Noceda-Blight.

Her lover,her mate and Her wife.

Luz walked up from behind Amity and wrapped her arms around the Alpha who looked up and placed a kiss on Luz's cheek and smiled "Hola mi amor" Amity spoke and Luz smirked "You're getting really good at Spanish Amity" Luz nudge Amity and giggled.

Luz suddenly realized the papers infront of Amity, Luz's smile faded and she sighed Luz reached out and picked up one of the files and it was full of one of the tons of missing kids on the Boiling Isles.

Amity sighed rubbing her eyes "That boys name is Damen, Age 14 went missing 2 months ago.." Luz looked at the boys photo and seen how small he was and she couldn't help but read the statement.

_"The boys parents stated that he had left home for school like any normal day and seemed normal but when the father of the boy went to the school to collect him, he was informed he never made it to the school."_

Luz placed the file back down on the stack and picked up another, Amity hissed through gritted teeth "You sure you want to read that one sweetie, its..one of the most recent cases.." Luz looked at Amity who had a worried expression but Luz nodded slowly and turned back to the file.

Amity sighed and closed her eyes "Amelia, Age 13 went missing 4 days ago.." When Amity looked at Luz she had wide eyes and looked scared, Luz quickly moved down to the statement.

_"Amelia had left for Hexside on Monday and seemed normal but once we got informed she had missed her classes we immediately went searching and found no track of our little girl, the only thing we found was her shoe"_

Luz with shaky hands put the file back down and turned to Amity who had a frown "I..I know Luz.." Amity sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and leaned over the files.

"What..what sick bastard just...just kidnaps alot of kids!?" Luz shouted and started to pace, while Amity looked over the files "The only connection I can make is that they all go missing by the time they leave for school or afterwards..which isn't much help" Amity growled the last part.

Luz heard movement from above them and both of the woman stopped talking and listened for a moment, Amity turned to Luz who was looking at Amity Luz smiled "You go check on her dear your stressed and I know you and Grace are alot alike" 

Amity smiled and stood up from her desk "Okay but don't go looking through theses files Luz, they are confidential" Luz nodded and sat on the sofa in the study room.

* * *

Amity left the study and made her way upstairs to their daughters room, Amity slowly opened the door and peeked in.

Amity smirked and rolled her eyes, there sat her daughter hiding under the blankets with a flashlight and what looked like a book.

Amity cleared her throat and a little yelp and the flashlight was off in a second, Amity snickered and walked into the room sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I wonder if Grace is awake, oh it seems she's sleeping well I guess me and Mami are just going to have to enjoy all the ice cream by ourselves" Amity saw her daughter perk up at the mention of ice cream.

"Wait!, I am a awake Mommy!" Grace shot up from under the blankets, Grace was surprised to see her Mom sitting on the end of her bed with a brow raised and a smirk on her face.

"And why are you awake Grace?, I thought Mami told you to go to bed an hour ago" Grace rubbed the back of her neck and whispered "It..it was actually two hours ago.." Amity heard the whisper and looked at the clock.

Amity hissed, she didn't realize how late it actually was and how long she had been in her study room, "Oh gosh, I am so sorry Grace I didn't realize how long I was in the study for and I-" Grace hugged Amity and that made Amity stop her rambling.

Grace giggled "It's okay Mami, I know work has been difficult to say the least but um.." Amity seen her daughter's eyes go from joy to a darker look, "What is it sweetie?" Amity moved closer to her daughter and rubbed her back up and down.

Grace took deep breaths and looked down at the floor "Will...will you find Amelia..?" Amity's hand stopped at the mention of the name.

Amity looked at her daughter "w-what?.." Grace cleared her throat and this time looked up at her Mommy "I..I just wanted to know if you'd fine Amelia soon.." Amity sighed "I..I'll try i promise" Grace smiled and hugged Amity again.

Amity tucked Grace into bed and placed a kiss on her forhead, Amity turned to leave before Grace grabbed her arm "Mom am I..different?" Grace asked Amity who froze and thought about that question.

"No dear your aren't why do you ask?" Amity looked at Grace who's ears went down and she seemed nervous about something, "N-No reason mommy..goodnight" Grace lied down on the bed and Amity smiled "Goodnight sweetheart" 

Amity left the room and shut the door, Amity turned to go down the hall when she jumped seeing Luz standing there looking worried "Sorry mi amor for scaring you" Luz smiled and held Amity's hand.

Amity sighed and relaxed when Luz held her hand intertwined with hers, "It's fine Luz what did you need" Luz hummed "Well~ it's getting late and I would love it if you came to bed and I don't know cuddled me?" Amity flushed deep red and smirked.

"S-Sure Luz I'll clean up and meet you in our room" Luz grinned widely and nodded "Okay!" Amity watched Luz take off down to their room and as she disappeared Amity sighed (What a woman..) she thought to herself shaking her head.

* * *

**_7:50 am_ **

Grace groaned when a loud alarm sounded in her room "five more minutes" Grace hit the clock and rolled over until she heard her door nearly fly off its hinges.

"RISE AND SHINE BEAUTIFUL!" Grace groaned and covered her head with the blanket "No Mami, five more minutes.." Luz smirked and tiptoed over to the bed grabbing the blanket she ripped it off her daughter who yelped in surprise.

"NOPE! TODAY IS MONDAY GET UP!" Luz shouted and has Grace attempted to grab her blanket Luz wrapped herself in a burrito wrap and ran out of the room laughing "MAMI BRING THAT BACK!" 

Luz nearly tripped on the stairs but caught herself and continued to run, Amity sat in the living room drinking her apple blood when Luz shot over the couch and into her lap.

"Uh..hi Luz?..wait..is that Gr-" Amity was interrupted by a pair of feet running downstairs "Mom where is Mami she stole my Blanket!" Amity tensed up but Luz shushed her.

Amity shyly laughed "Um..ahaha I have no..idea?" Grace groaned and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast, Amity looked down at Luz who snuggled into the blanket with a smile "ahah I win.." Luz whispered and Amity couldn't help but snicker.

Luz felt something land on top of her knocking the air out of her "Mami! That's my blanket!" Amity laughed watching her 13 year old daughter fight her own mother for her blanket back.

Grace was suddenly pulled into the blanket with a surprised yelp and found herself tucked right into her mother chest, Grace had to be honest she liked cuddling her mami but she was older now.

Grace growled and pulled away "Mami stop it" Luz laughed and smiled to her daughter "Aw but mija you loved cuddling like that" Grace scoff and folded her arms puffing her cheeks "When I was six mami" Amity shook her head "Try 12 sweet heart" Grace growled and stomped away.

Luz and Amity laughed, until they heard the door slam from upstairs, they stopped laughing after that and Luz sat up from the couch "D-Did we say something?" Luz asked and Amity shrugged "Well she is going through puberty could be hormones" Luz nodded eyes still stuck on the stairs.

* * *

Grace leaned against her door with a deep sigh, she loved her mothers but she could tell that she was very different from her mothers, aunt Eda and well..her classmates.

Grace always tried to hide in the shadows at Hexside but they always found her and well it was a less than pleasing experience.

Grace looked to her school uniform that hung on her closet door, she really hated school, Grace pushed off the door and grabbed her uniform.

She looked at the dark purple shirt that indicates that a student is in the Abomination class, Grace looked down to her tights that showed green for the Plant class.

She was in a multi track class because one: her parents both said it would be better than just one, two: She wanted to learn about herself.

Grace growled and threw her clothen on her bed, she hated school due to one fact and that fact was..she couldn't do magic..and..she was the only hybrid in Hexside.

Grace Noceda-Blight a Witch-Werewolf and..Human.

"Grace! Your going to be late hurry up!" Grace heard one of her mom's say from down stairs, "Okay I'm coming!" Grace got dressed in her uniform and ran down the stairs where Luz stood at the front door waiting for her.

"Alright Mija, you must be safe and watchful bec-" Luz was cut off "Because I don't know my role yet and my senses are weaker than others because I am neither an Alpha,Omega or Beta, I am nothing.." Luz frowned at her daughter who looked upset.

"Sweetheart your just a late bloomer, you'll get your role soon enough" Luz pulled Grace into a hug, "And even if you don't your mother and I will love you no matter what" Grace buried her face in Luz's chest.

Luz heard a sniffle come from Grace, Luz's instincts were telling her to hold on to Grace but if she did Grace would be late for school.

With a heavy heart Luz let go of her daughter and smiled "Okay Grace but seriously watch your surroundings kids have been going missing for odd reasons" Grace nodded.

Grace ran down the path toward Hexside only turning around to wave goodbye to Luz, Grace stopped running once she was half way to Hexside and just admired the view of the woods.

* * *

Grace finally made it to Hexside, she stood there looking at the large building, she could see other kids already in the front of the school or already inside, she knew that she had no way to seek passed the group of students so with a deep sigh she forced herself to move forward.

Grace held her gaze to the dirt path below her and pulled her hood over her head, but that didn't stop her from hearing the whispers 'ugh look its half-a-wit' 'Omg I heard she was dropped has a child and that's why she's so weird' 'her parents must hate her' Grace growled and covered her ears with the palms of her hands.

Grace made it through the halls and toward her locker where she was grabbing her books for her Abomination class in first period when someone cleared their throat behind her, causing Grace to tense up and gulp.

"M-May I help you?" Grace asked whoever was behind her, they sighed and she could feel them get closer "Turn around idiot" Grace caused herself because she knew that voice and knew this wasn't good.

Grace turned around and looked up at the tall boy that stood a foot taller than her, His name was Rex Greenberg a top notch asshole at Hexside.

Grace sighed and looked to the floor mumbling "h-hey Rex.." she flinched when Rex snarled "Look at me when I talk to you!" Grace shot her eyes right to his dark green ones who made her shivere.

"Now..tell me half-breed why are you here..I thought I told you to get lost" Rex creep forward and Grace took her steps back, until she hit the lockers and was now stuck there and had to answer.

"I-I..I go to school here.." Grace whispered and was shifting uncomfortable under the Alpha's gaze who was clearly pissed, "Don't you get it Grace" Rex spoke in a monotone voice which scared Grace when she was forced up against the lockers and the slam of metal made on lookers watch.

"No one and I mean no one wants you here and no one will ever want you here Half-Breed!" Rex shouted the nickname and threw Grace down away from the lockers, she landed face first and slid on the tile till she stopped.

She groaned getting on her hands and knees, her face had a pulsing in it and she knew there was going to be a mark there, when she heard footsteps she turned her gaze to where Rex and now two of his 'friends' stand at his side.

They wore a smirk and Grace could see the glint in their eyes, they were going to hurt her and hurt her badly, Grace shot up from the tile floor and booked it to the exit of Hexside when she heard Rex scream "Get her!" From behind followed by footsteps.

Grace nearly knocked over people who were just entering Hexsides stairs but she didn't apologize she just ran for her ever loving life.

Grace ran towards the woods but she could still hear the pair of footsteps from behind her, she growled and kept running into the woods, Grace made wild turns and random movements to try and escape the three boys but to no avail.

Grace started to pant, she was starting to tire and fast, she seen a large tree trunk she dived into it and covered her mouth to stop her breathing from being too loud.

She heard the footsteps get closer and closer but they came to a slow when the boys realized she had disappeared, Grace could hear Rex snarl and order the boys to search the area.

Grace was sweating and she tried her hardest not to make her breathing go uneven and remained still.

She watched as one boy walked right in front of the clearing of the trunk opening, her heart shot up from 50 to 1000 and she watch as the boys body started to bend to look in and she knew that she had been caught.


	2. Missing

Grace watched one of the boys stop right outside her hiding spot and seen him start to bend down,at that moment she knew she was caught..

When the boy and her locked eyes she started to hyperventilate, he smirked and grabbed her ankle Grace screamed and started to thrash around and kicking at the boy who was trying to drag her out of the trunk.

"OW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The boy snarled, she had landed a kick on him which seemed to just make the boy stronger when his anger grew, Grace found that half of her was outside of the tree trunk while the other was still inside.

"Leave me alone Please!" Grace screamed and tried to crawl away back inside the trunk but the second boy grabbed her second leg and started helping pull her out.

Grace yelped when she found herself being pulled away from the safety of the log, she was whimpering trying her hardest to claw at the dirt under her.

Suddenly Grace was flipped onto her back and the two boys fought to pin her arms down, sadly Grace was no match for the two boys who immediately over powered her.

"P-PLEASE LEAVE M-ME ALONE!" she pleaded with the boys, but they just snickered and looked behind them, Grace could see the third person, Rex the Alpha who had ordered this attack on Grace, she could see his twisted smirk and his venomous eyes watching her squirm around.

Rex snickered "Seeing such a weak hybrid lie before me what a gift.." His monotone voice caused Grace so shiver and her eyes widen in fear.

Rex made his way to Grace, Rex knelt down over top of Grace who's breathing had grown uneven and her fear kicked into over drive, Rex crawled up to face Grace.

Face to face with Rex didn't make her fear lesser, she turned her face away from him and he leaned down and whispered into her ear "I'll make sure you never disobey me again..half-breed" Grace growled but Rex seemed unfazed.

Rex suddenly placed both his hands on Grace's waist and Grace grew stiff at the contact, She then realized what Rex had meant and now fear wasn't the right word, the right word for her situation is terrified.

Rex started to make way to Grace's chest area, Grace was shaking "p-please...s-s-stop.." Rex didn't and Grace felt his fingers reach her chest area, she knew no one was going to help her, so she lied there and endured it.

* * *

**3:55 pm**

Luz leaned against Hexsides stone post, tapping her foot she was starting to grow worried that her daughter had not shown up yet from the school.

Luz looked around she seen some students still walking around, and others met up with their parents but Luz couldn't spot her Mija, Luz growled and fought the anger growing to storm the school and search head to toe.

Something caught Luz out of the corner of her eyes, she turned her head and saw two familiar faces that stood out front, there stood Willow and Boscha.

Luz could see them holding hands and talking to one another, Luz smirked and pushed off the stone pillared and made her way over to them.

Luz threw her arms around Willow causing her to yelp in surprise, "Heya Willow!" Willow laughed and turned to look over her shoulder at the taller tan girl "Hello Luz" Luz looked up at Boscha and smirked "Heya Boscha" Boscha flushed and waved to her with a scowl on her face.

Willow turned to Luz and smiled "How have you been Luz and why are you here?" Luz was basically bouncing up and down with energy "I've been great, Grace goes to school here and I'm here to pick my little girl up" Willow made a hummed reply while nodding "Well that's great to hear, and Luz...Grace isn't that little anymore if I remember last time she visited us to play with Ricky" Luz pouted and puffed out her cheeks "She's still my baby girl" Boscha snickered and Willow turned to her glaring.

"Boscha you can't even judge her, last night you tried to convince Ricky to cuddle with you before bed like he used to do" Luz covered her mouth forcing herself not to laugh when Boscha flushed deep red and pouted at Willow.

Suddenly a shout came from the entrance of Hexside, Willow,Boscha and Luz all turned and seen Ricky running toward them, He launched himself at his parents and gave them both a hug, Willow and Boscha laughed "Heya bud missed us that much?" Boscha asked and Ricky smirked "Of course I missed you Mama you guys are the best people in the world!" Luz smiled at the interaction but she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten when the time hit 4:00.

Willow waved a hand infront of Luz's face who jumped "Huh?!" Willow giggled "I asked if you know where Grace is?" Luz frowned looking to the ground "I don't know she's suppose to be here" Willow frowned and Boscha seemed worried as well "Luz..you don't think.." Luz shook her head "No!..I bet she's just out with a friend or something.." Willow turned to Boscha who shrugged.

"Would you like us to look for her?" Boscha asked and Luz sighed "I..I'll check with the office if they have seen her and you three look around her okay" Luz seen everyone nod and Ricky threw in a salute "We won't let you down Aunt Luz!" Luz giggled "I know you won't kiddo" Luz turned and approached the entrance to Hexside with a snarl.

* * *

_darkness...utter..darkness..it's cold..where am I.. what..happened?.._

Grace's eyes fluttered open and closed, her head was killing her and she couldn't help but feel her body was numb but any slight movement made pain shoot up her whole body.

A groan escaped her throat but she found it was ruff, her throat was dry and sore and she could taste iron in her mouth which wasn't pleasant.

Grace managed to force her eyes open, she found herself lying on the forest floor staring into the sky while she wished she could just fall back to sleep, something told her to move.

She slowly sat up but not without groaning out and whimpering due to the pain, she noticed the sun was halfway set meaning she had missed school, she shivered when a gust of wind hit her back.

Then she realized that the wind shouldn't have effected her, she looked down and saw she had no clothes on, she felt her whole body tense up she..she remembered what had happened.

A snap of a stick nearby caused her to panic, without thinking she forced herself to crawl back to the trunk she was in before to hide if it was her attackers.

Voices could be heard but Grace couldn't understand them due to her heart beat making her basically deaf.

She seen people in the distance, a girl with a taller girl, one had short brown hair and pale skin with pointed ears who was very energetic which seemed to show she was younger than Grace herself.

While the taller girl seemed uptight but still kind to the shorter girl who was basically bouncing and talking off the taller woman's ear, but what caught Grace's attention was her long black and greysh hair, the sun hit it just right and the girl's pale skin popped due to her hair.

Grace jolted in pain, a whimper escaped her lips and she realized she may have been to loud since the girls had stopped moving near the bushes, Grace's breathing slowed down her vision becoming hazy and her head spinning when she seen the taller figure mover toward her.

She seen the girl kneel down and heard a gasp from the taller girl who was now staring at Grace, Grace turned her gaze to the girl with pleading eyes locked with the girls "h-help m-me.." Grace whispered and tried to move but the taller girl made her not move.

Grace seen the taller woman say something to the shorter one behind her before she took off her jacket and carefully wrapped it around Grace who flinched when the jacket touched her skin.

Grace felt her head going to mush her vision flashing black specks, when she let her body relax she passed out.

* * *

**4:56pm**

Luz paced back and forth mumbling under her breath, when the secretary told her to relax and sit Luz snarled and bared her fangs to the woman who looked scared and turned back to the computer.

Luz seen Bumps office open and Bump peeked out "Ah Luz Noceda-Blight nice to see you again come in come in" he stepped aside to let her into his office, Luz took angry strides forward into the office growling.

Bump made his way around his desk and sat down while Luz remained standing Bump raised a brow and smiled "Sit" he pointed to a chair infront of his desk but Luz just glared at him, He sighed "What can I do for you miss Noceda-Blight?" Luz shook with anger.

"My daughter.." Luz growled but Bump raised a brow "What about your daughter?" Luz snarled "Where is she!" Luz had her arms out stretched to make her point, Bump turned to a computer on his desk and typed some things in and his eyes widen.

"Uh..you didn't perhaps keep her home did you..?" He asked shyly, which infuriated Luz she gritted her teeth "what.." Bump gulped and looked down at his computer again "i-it says h-here s-s-she n-never went to c-class.." Luz's heart dropped to her stomach.

Luz paled and Bump could see the worry written on her face, Bump gulped "Did no staff contact you about her not arriving" Luz growled and slammed her hand on his desk "What the fuck do you think Bump!" Bump shrunk down in his sit and nodded.

Luz stromed out of the office and out of Hexside where she seen Willow and Boscha as well their son Ricky run over to her, Boscha seen the anger on her face and she could tell that nothing stood in her way at the moment.

"Luz!?, what happened what did Bump say?" Willow asked and Luz tensed up "s-she..never showed up.." the two adults gasped and Luz growled "They didn't even contact me!" Boscha walked up to Luz and patted her back to try and calm her down.

"We'll find her Auntie Luz she's probably out in the market or something" Ricky said as he hugged Luz's legs, Luz knelt down and returned the hug, tears pricking her eyes "I hope so.."

* * *

Grace woke up with the same effects from the forest but this time she was at least warmer and the ground wasn't as hard.

Then Grace remembered what happened before she passed out which caused Grace to shoot open her eyes and look around, she seen a fireplace that had fire going and she was covered up with a soft blanket on her, she seen the patches of wrap around her body and head, and she had a over sized shirt on.

She seen a drink of water next to her, she grabbed it and chugged it down, her throat finally not feeling all sore and dry, she seen out the window that it was now dark out, Grace raised a brow "what time is it.." she whispered to herself and placed the glass back down on the stand.

Grace tried to get up from the couch, but immediately her body shouted at her to sit back down and lie down, she hissed at the pain and thats when she heard someone run down the hall to her left.

There came the short girl from the forest who had wide eyes on and she ran toward Grace who shuffled away to the best to her ability "H-Hey calm down" the younger girl said to Grace who was breathing heavy again but her eyes glared at the young girl.

"I-I won't hurt you" the younger girl slowly but surely walked over, Grace still being wary of her seen the out stretched hand, Grace with a shaky hand shook the girls hand "Names Bell Highty, it's okay if you'd like to be unknown its understandable after..yeah" Bell seemed worried but Grace smiled "Grace..Grace Noceda-Blight nice to meet you" the door to the room opened and the taller girl had just entered.

Bell looked excited which was confusing to Grace "Wait The Noceda and Blight! Who fought the evil Emperor to free us all!" The girl jumped up and down staring at Grace.

Grace shrugged "I..I don't know, I never heard the story" Bell gasped and slapped her hands to her cheeks "No way! You need to hear it" Grace couldn't help her curiosity but something told her that it wasn't anything good.

"Hey Dean Can you tell Grace of the Noceda and Blight battle!" Bell shouted into the kitchen, Grace turned and seen the taller girl come out with a bagel half way in her mouth "Mhm" the taller girl nodded and ate the rest of the bagel.

Grace watched the taller girl sit next to Bell on the coffee table in front of her, "Well..where should I start?" Dean asked and Bell shouted "Everything!" Dean rolled her eyes but had a smirk.

"Alrighty, Um what did you say your name was?" Dean pointed to Grace who looked her in the eyes and smiled "Grace Noceda-Blight" Dean hummed and nodded, "Nice to met ya, now anyways let's go back 10 years"

* * *

_10 years ago..Belos had just released new found rules to the land, and told that coven's must be joined after schooling any wild witches found would be petrified in stone and left to be a lesson to the others who questioned his word._

_Though that's when lots of witches had grew angry and scared, but a sudden assailant started to place hex graffiti of a rebellion, who would stand and protect wild witches from Belos rain._

_Obviously the Emperor was furious at the mention and told all guards to search for the assailant who had done this, and to make sure to petrifie them in the middle of town._

_All we know is that the rebellion grew in numbers, but one day the leader suddenly became distressed and left the group in the middle of the night, the next morning the Emperors castle was in shambles and the leader was gone but the rebellion had won and that's when Ms.Clawthorn decided to raise a government to at least have order but nothing like the Emperors Coven._

* * *

Grace took the new information in but it didn't make sense "So?..why is Noceda-Blight such a jump start for attention?" Dean smirked "Well..eventually we learn that the leader was a human and the only Human was Luz Noceda on the Isles and that she had married Ms.Blight the youngest of the family" Dean stated but Grace still couldn't understand.

Bell squealed in excitement "I can't believe I'm meeting their daughter, Wait till everyone hears about this!" Grace's ears dropped down and she frowned Dean caught this and place a hand on Bell's shoulder to tell her to calm down.

"Grace what's wrong?" Dean asked and Grace shook her head "N-Nothing...just headache" Bell then smiled "Well you can always use your healing spells to heal it" Grace sighed "I..I can't" Bell shrugged "Understandable your tired, we can do the spell for you" Grace gulped and looked up at the two "I..I can't do magic.." Bell gasped but Dean just had wide eyes.

Bell sat back down and looked upset "I..I am so sorry I shouldn't have assumed.." Grace giggled "Its fine Bell not alot of people can't do magic" Dean sighed "Sis can you leave the room for a moment I want to talk to Grace" Bell nodded "Okay but don't be too long supper is still on the stove and we all know I can't cook" Dean giggled and nodded "I'll be quick" Bell left the room and shut the door.

Grace looked up at Dean who had a frown on her face "Who did this" Grace hugged herself and turned away from Dean, but a few fingers placed on Grace's chin made her look back at Dean.

Grace started to shake and tears pricked in the corners on her eyes, Dean moved to the couch to sit beside the girl, "I-..I.." Grace's throat was tight and she felt a knot built up there.

Dean frowned "Listen Grace..what they did to you was wrong, my younger sister may be nieve but I can assure you I am not..I know they hurt you" Grace broke.

Grace sobbed loudly and Dean pulled her carefully into a hug to not cause her pain and shushed the girl who was breaking down.

Dean rubbed circles on Grace's back and whispered calming things into Grace's ear and Dean could feel the tension leave the girl and when she looked down at Grace she was fast to sleep.

Dean smiled and sighed, helping Grace carefully lie down on the couch was more harder than it looked due to the fact Dean was tall and bending her knees made her really off balance but she carefully place Grace to bed.

* * *

**9:00pm**

Luz and Amity paced the living room thinking of where their daughter could have gone, Grace never mentioned any friends and she always denied letting bothLuz and Amity meet them.

Amity growled and grabbed her hair in frustration "I Knew we shouldn't have sent her to school today with this bastard on the loose!" Luz grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her into a hug.

Luz sniffled "We can't think like that, maybe..maybe she went to a friend's for a sleepover or..or.." Luz broke down sobbing and Amity felt Luz snuggle into her neck and the tears fell down her shoulder.

Amity shushed Luz and rocked her side to side "We'll find her, Eda is already out there in her wolf form searching Luz, and soon I'll join her okay?" Luz did a stiff nod but still replied.

Amity kissed Luz's forhead and pulled Luz's face up and used her thumb to wipe away the tears "Now how about you get some rest, it's getting late and if Grace comes home you'll be here to talk to her okay?" Luz bit her lip but nodded.

Amity smiled and released her face so she could go help Eda search, Luz suddenly wrapped Amity into a hug from behind "p-please..bring her home.." Luz whispered and Amity nodded "I will my dear" 

Amity waited till Luz made her way upstairs, Once Luz was upstairs Amity left the house and transformed into her wolf form to try and track down her daughter.

All Amity knew is if she found her daughter hurt or in danger she won't be scared to rip someone's throat out and tear them limb from limb, she howled to let Eda know she is joining the hunt and once she got a reply she ran off into the forest to begin her search.

* * *

Dean walked over to her little sister's room to find her sitting at the small desk writing something down, "Whatcha' doing?" In reaction Bell yelped and tried to hide what looked to be a book.

Dean snickered and shook her head, leaning against the door frame she seen how red her little sister is "What's wrong Bell whatcha hiding?" Dean said in a playful tone which just seemed to anger her little sister.

Bell growled and picked up a pillow and threw it but missed Dean "GET OUT!" Bell shouted and Dean scurried away laughing down the hall and heard her sister slam her door shut.

Dean heard a groan and froze she forgot that the girl they both had stumbled upon was sleeping on their couch, Dean peeked out but seen the girl still sleeping.

Realizing a sigh of relief she carefully made her way to the kitchen and seen the mess her little sister had made, her eye twitched at the thousands of pots and pans everywhere and not to mention the food pieces thrown across the room.

Bell had made soup...Dean growled and ripped at her hair "How does she manage to destroy one simple dish!" Growling Dean decided to clean it up since her sister wouldn't due to her buggy about her diary.

*knock..knock..*

Dean stood up straight and raised a brow, she hadn't asked anyone to hang out she sighed and shouted "Coming" Dean placed the cloth on the counter and walked over to the door.

Before she opens it she always looks through the door hole to see who is there, Dean peeked out but seen someone was holding their hand to it.

"Uh can you move your hand so I know who you are?!" Dean shuts from inside the apartment, but the person doesn't move their hand and she growled "Fine I just won't open the door!" Dean made sure the door was locked and started for the kitchen.

Suddenly the door was getting hit harder and louder, Dean wiped around and seen the door bend with each hit "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Dean shouted and ran over to the door she pushed her back to it and snarled "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Whoever it was didn't and they continued to try and break in.

This caused Grace to shoot up off the couch and she realized that they were in danger "What's going on!" Grace shouted to Dean from across the room, Dean looked up at Grace "Grace push the couch toward me hurry!" Dean ordered and Grace did what she was asked.

Grace moved the couch to the best of her ability, it was painful but she didn't care she fought through the pain and pushed the couch over and once Dean could reach it she helped push it against the door.

Dean and Grace were grasping for air but when Dean seen the door had a crack in the middle she knew it wasn't going to hold much longer.

Dean grabbed Grace's hand and ran down the hall toward her sister's room, she threw the door open and her sister jumped who was now lying on the bed.

"Dean?! What are you doing in here?!" Bell shouted, Dean didn't answer she let go of Grace's hand and moved over toward her sisters desk and started to push it to the door.

"Dean what are you doing to my room!?" Bell shouted and jumped out of bed but Grace stepped in front of her "Someone is trying to break in.." Grace told Bell who raised a brow.

Dean started to grabbed everything and anything to block the door with, Bell was her main concern right now and of course she had to help Grace who had just been through Hell.

Once that was done Dean turned to the two who stood off to the side, she seen fear in their eyes but she knew they were safe with her, Dean looked around the room her eyes stopped at the closet and Dean rushed to push the three of the inside.

"Dean you know I hate tight spaces!" Bell whined Dean sighed and shook her head "I know I know but we need to hide" the three got inside the closet and Dean shut it making sure both girls were behind her incase the inturder got in.

Grace heard heavy breathing beside her and it started to sound panicked, she turned and seen Bell holding herself eyes wide and she was rocking slightly, Grace seen Dean was too busy to calm her down so Grace did the next best thing.

Bell felt a hand wrap around her own and as she looked up she seen Grace smiling toward her and making a breathing motion with her other hand, Bell started to copy Grace's breathing patterns to deal with her claustrophobia.

Dean's heart spiked when she heard the front door break and the loud slam of it breaking off its hinges, "shit.." Dean whispered and she peeked to see Grace aiding calm her sister down.

Dean heard footsteps and knew if they were found it would be either a misunderstanding or a fight for life or death and all Dean knew was that as her little Sister's guardian and the Alpha of this home she would stand there and fight for her sisters safety.

Then the door to the bedroom could be heard, whoever was inside was trying to open the locked and blocked door, Dean closed her eyes and listened..


	3. Unexpected guest

Luz tossed and turned in her bed, she definitely could not sleep. Amity had gone out earlier to search with Eda and others for Grace.

Luz missed feeling Amity's arms hug her to sleep but what she missed most was she couldn't hear her daughter's little snores coming from her room.

Luz sighs and sat up on the edge of her bed. Rubbing her eyes she stood with a stretch and a groan to head downstairs for a drink.

Luz walked down the stairs hearing the miss placed creaks from the wooden floors, she reached the bottom and made her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed the apple blood.

Drinking her glass of the Apple blood she liked the sweet taste it had and how smooth it went down the throat, Now Luz understood why Eda loved this drink so much when she was a kid.

Luz heard the front door open then close, she perked up and ran to the living room hoping to see Amity with Grace in toe but what she finds isn't what she was expecting.

There in her living room stood Odalie Blight, Luz glared at the woman and crossed her arms "What are _you_ doing here Odalie.." Odalie growled "I did not come here to speak to my daughters pet, I wish to see my daughter." Luz growled and squeezed her fist " ** _pet..pet who are you to call me a pet!"_** Luz shouted and pointed her finger at Odalie who didn't flinch at the sudden outburst.

Odalie shook her head and sighed "Amity needs to learn to show her pack how to behave.." Odalie made her way to the steps and started to walk up them "Hey!, What are you doing you can't just walk in here and start walking around like you own the place!" Luz yelled and followed Odalie who continued her way upstairs.

Odalie hummed to herself looking around the hall that showed 4 rooms, Luz pushed passed her and blocked her with out stretched arms "You've over stayed your welcome..Now..Leave!" Luz spoke with venom dripping out.

Odalie smirked "I don't think so little Omega..See I need to grab something that belongs to me that Amity stole while moving out of the Manor so if you don't move I'll move you myself" Odalie said in a calm but irritated way.

Luz was scared but she couldn't let this bitch push her around and go searching through her lovers private things, Luz growled and showed her teeth "Not happening.." Luz planted her feet to the floor and stood tall and met Odalie in a glare off.

This was about to be interesting..

* * *

Dean listened to the door handle shake, her sister was starting to hyperventilate even with Grace trying to calm her down, Dean needed to do something and fast but suddenly the bedroom door was ripped off its hinges and the stuff that was packed against it went flying.

Dean heard her sister cry out when she heard her desk go and hit the wall furthest from them, Grace turned to Dean who looked at her sister with wide eyes.

Dean placed a hand on her sisters mouth when she started to hear footsteps, Grace watched the shadow under the door slowly make it's way passed the closet then to somewhere in the room, but soon the shadow returned and stood in front of the closet.

Grace gulped down the ball in her throat and she could see Dean snarling and fangs bared guarding her sister, but the door didn't open instead the person moved along away from the closet.

Dean looked to her younger sister who was shaking and holding on to her for dear life, Grace was scared as well but she was good at hiding her emotions, but right now all that was bothering Grace was how much pain she was in.

The three decided to wait a few hours before they came out of the closet, Dean exited first then Bell and Grace followed behind them, they all stuck together while searching the home.

Dean seen the destruction to her sisters room, everything was smashed but nothing seemed to be missing, Dean went to her own room and the outcome was the same, the kitchen and living room looked like a tornado hit it.

Dean growled "What the fuck!?, who just breaks in and destroys someone's home" Dean heard a gasp, she turned and found Grace and Bell looking at her fear on their faces.

"What?" Dean asked and Bell raised a shaky finger to point behind Dean who slowly turned and seen a tall cloaked figure, Dean snarled and backed away from the figure who watched the three of them with a smile on their face.

" _we wish to bring no harm to you Alpha or Beta, We wish to collect our experiment and leave"_ the figure spoke in a gruff voice and Dean raised a brow "Experiment? What are you talking about?!" The figure raised his hand and pointed to Grace who now had a shocked face.

 _"we wish to bring her home and to utilize her blood to please the titan"_ Grace shook at the mention of her blood, Dean stepped infront of both Bell and Grace out stretching an arm "You won't touch Bell or Grace they are people not experiments you creep!" Dean was furious her hair started to spread to her other limbs treating to morph into her wolf form.

The figure tilted his head and his smirk turned into a twisted grin _"why yes Grace is our little experiment on how to remove Alpha and Omega's as well as Beta roles from our blood system, tell me Alpha have you not realized that this Grace has no scent or title"_ Dean turn to see Grace frowning at was the figure said.

Dean then realized he spoke the truth, Grace had no scent or Title she was just a shell with no place here, but Dean didn't care she wasn't about to let some guy walk off with her.

Dean seen a nearby window and an idea struck her, she looked back to the figure and smirked "I don't give a fuck if she's a flying griffin, I won't let anything happen to my friends!" With that Dean grabbed both Bell's and Grace's hands and ran toward the window.

Dean pulled them close has she turned into her wolf form, with a sudden crash she flew out the glass window and fallen two stories down, the landed to the ground with a hard hit that knocked the air out of Dean but she shook it of and growled.

Grabbing both Grace and Bell by there shirt/sweeter she started to run on all fours toward the forest near their apartment, she seen the figure looking out the window she jumped as he slowly turned and went back inside her apartment.

Dean now had to find a new place for her and her sister, she heard her sister whimpering and could feel how tense Grace was, but in that moment she had to pay attention to where she was-

*Growl* 

Dean turned her head and seen a two large Alpha's growling at her,Dean's instincts kicked in and she placed both girls down on the ground and stood snarling at the two Alpha's who approached them.

The two circled the three and Dean kept her eye on both of their movements, Grace on the other hand felt a sense of familiarity with these Alpha's then she realized who they were.

"Stop!" Grace rushed forward and held her hands up above her to get their attention, but a sharp pain made her yelp and fall to the dirt this seemed to work in getting everyone's attention.

The one wolf turned back to normal and ran toward the girl, Dean snarled but she seen Grace reach out for the woman so she let her proceed, "M-Mommy" Grace sniffled out and Amity held her daughter who was shaking in her arms "Shh your alright now I got you" Amity seen Eda stand beside her.

Eda turned to the other Alpha who had turned back to normal and was helping another girl off the dirt, Eda snarled and approached the Alpha who looked up and took a defensive position.

Eda started to circle the two while snarling and fangs shown "So you have the nerve to harm Eda the owl ladies Niece, you better be ready to feel your spin being torn from your body slowly.." Dean didn't reply but snarled to the older woman.

Grace gasped "Auntie wait!, they helped me!" Amity raised a brow and turned to the girls who were being circled by Eda, Amity sighed "Eda, Grace said they helped her they aren't bad!" Eda huffed and glared at the girls while walking backwards to Amity and Grace.

Amity carefully picked up her daughter but still heard her whimper, Amity sighed and place her forhead to her daughter's "We'll talk about what happened when we get home" Grace nodded slowly.

Eda turned to the two other who stood by watching "You two can go home there is no need for you here anymore" but Grace called out "Actually they need to come too their den was broken into and now they aren't safe there" Eda groaned "B-But" Amity snickered.

* * *

Odalie panted while she ran sack her daughters room, she threw boxes that didn't have the item she seeks, she needed to work fast has she does not know when her daughter will return.

Odalie heard her scroll sound from her pocket, she looked down at the contact and groaned "Alador.." she sighed and answered it, "What do you want Alador.." she spoke with hate "Odalie as you know the holidays are coming up and as we are a pack like it or not you are welcomed to show our dinner" Odalie laughed out "Ah you think I want to be seen with the likes of you or our disgrace of a daughter!" Alador could be heard snarling on the other end but Odalie smiled "Goodbye dear.." and she ended the call.

Odalie went back to searching when she couldn't find it in the closet she went to the stands next to the bed and dumped it out across the floor but still nothing.

She snarled and threw the nightstand across the room resulting it to smash to pieces she was huffing with rage, the item she seemed was a powerful one and knowing her daughter stole it angered her futher, no matter Odalie knew she had shown her daughter what happens when you cross her.

She wished she could see the look on her daughter's face when she shows up to her home being completely destroyed and her mate utterly broken, Odalie walked out of the bedroom where she seen the Omega lie in the hall limp and not moving, Odalie walked over and grabbed her by her sweater.

Odalie heard her groan when her body was moved, Odalie smirked down at the broken human who she hated with a passion, she threw the girl back to the ground with force a yelp returned to Odalies ears.

Odalie swiftly kicked the Omega's rib cage and heard a whiz of air get knocked out of the girl Odalie laughed out and knelt down and looked at the girls blooded face "You thought you could beat me human..you are nothing..you mean nothing and Amity..deserves better" Luz whimpered tears fallen down her cheeks.

Odalie smirked but the sound of a door opening cut off her victory as she looked to a window and left the house to not be caught by whoever was there, Odalie would have to return another day to seek her gem of utter power.

* * *

Willow and Boscha were going back to Amity's house after hearing them howl that they had found her, when they arrived though they both seen something odd the lights were on and the door was unlocked, Willow looked to Boscha who shrugged.

They walked up to the door and opened it but once they were inside they seen utter destruction, the couch was flipped there were scatch marks all over it the shelf were knocked over and books were scattered throughout the living room.

Willow noticed pans futher ahead in the kitchen lying on the floor, Willow carefully made her way through the destroyed living room toward the kitchen Boscha followed, she seen the kitchen was the same result has the living room.

Then it hit Willow, "Boscha..wasn't Luz left here incase Grace came back.." Willow turned to Boscha who just seemed to connect the dots "Shit.." Boscha mumbled.

When they heard something upstairs and a slam of what sounded like a window they both ran toward the steps, Boscha in front of Willow and shot up the stairs at full speed.

Willow looked around and seen the claw marks and broken holes in the walls, but what caught her eyes was the red blood that was by one of the scratch marks.

Boscha gasped and Willow turned from the wall to Boscha who stood over something, Willow squinted her eyes trying to see what it was but when it moved she then realized it was Luz.

"Luz!" Willow ran over and knelt by her friend who didn't reply, Boscha knelt down on Luz's other side and seen the scars on her face and bruises, but the worse was the large cut that was on her forhead.

Willow grabbed a piece of cloth she seen on the ground and started to wrap it around her cut to stop the bleeding, Boscha felt Luz's neck and could feel a pulse but it was weak, Willow looked panic and was frantically trying to help her friend.

Boscha placed a hand on Willows shoulder "Calm down Willow, Panicking isn't going to help our issue" Luz groaned and both looked down at the girl who turn onto her back.

"Luz can you hear us?" Boscha asked but received no response, Willow snapped her fingers by Luz's ear but received no reaction, Boscha looked around the house at the condition it was in.

"Willow...what do you think happened here.." Willow looked around the area and found something on the floor she picked it up and seen a dark purple cape like cloth, she turned to Boscha who sniffed it and snarled "Odalie.." Willow nodded and turned back to her friend.

"Why was the door unlocked?" Boscha asked in confusion on why Luz wouldn't have the door locked, "Odalie is a very powerful witch and her skills can easily access into houses" Willow stated and Boscha hummed in agreement.

Luz's eyes fluttered "A-amity?.." Willos sighed "No Luz it's Boscha and Willow" Luz didn't reply and just lied there breathing slowly, Boscha sighed "Let's get her off the ground and into a bed" Boscha went to grab her but Willow stopped her "Wait, we don't know what injuries she has" Boscha pulled her hands away at that.

Luz muttered something but both girls couldn't understand, Willow sighed and stood up "Stay here im going to the kitchen to get her a drink" Willow left Boscha with Luz.

* * *

Amity carried her daughter bridal style while the other three followed her back to her house, Amity could feel her daughter shaking and it just broke her heart that she was this scared.

"You two mind telling me why my daughter is shaking?" Both girls tensed up and Bell looked away from Amity while Dean locked eyes with her "someone broke in like Grace said, it spooked all of us" Dean told part truth and a lie.

Amity hummed and held Grace closer shushed her baby girl who was taken un even breaths "How about this, when we get home we can have some hot chocolate and Luz and I will ready you Azura just like you like it" Grace looked up at Amity and smiled nodding a bit.

They finally reached the house and Amity couldn't help but see the lights on, which means Boscha and Willow are here Amity smiled and looked at Grace "Seems like aunt Willow and Boscha are here as well" Amity felt her daughter relax abit.

Eda went in front of Amity to open the door for her and Grace, Dean and Bell just followed, but when they entered Amity gasped.

The walls were torn the furniture destroyed and Willow was cleaning up the books on the ground when she turned and frowned seeing Amity and the others.

"W-what happened.." Amity asked and Willow turned back down to the floor "um..we're not fully sure" Dean walked passed them and looked at the markings on the walls running her hand over them.

Bell looked up at Eda, Eda returned the gaze but when she did the younger girl ran off with a 'eep' to her sister, Eda frowned at the room.

Amity looked around not seeing Boscha or Luz "Where is Boscha and Luz?" Willow hummed and pointed upstairs "Boscha is watching over Luz-" Willow threw a hand over her mouth quickly but the damage was already done.

Amity ran upstairs with her daughter still in her arms, she ran toward their room and kicked the door open making Boscha jump "Jesus fuck Amity!" Amity ignored her and ran to Luzs side.

Once she saw how beaten up Luz was she made sure to not let Grace see, Luz was not just beaten out of hate but it looked like an attempt to murder her.

Amity looked to Boscha who frowned "Boscha can you take Grace to her room please.." Boscha nodded and Amity paced her daughter to Boscha, immediately Grace buried her face into Boscha's neck and whimpered.

Boscha shushed her and rubbed her back,the two of them left the room, Amity turned to Luz and sat down beside her, she placed her hand on Luz's cheek and rubbed carefully.

"Luz..I.. I am so sorry..I.. I failed you both.." Amity's voice broke down as she began to sob, Amity felt a hand wrap around hers that was on Luz's cheek, When she looked down she saw Luz looking at her with a smile.

"No..mi amor you didn't..you did what was right.." Amity shook her head "I..I should have been here with you Luz!" Luz sighed "No..because who would have found our daughter.." Amity stared at Luz for a moment before Luz smirked "told you..you didn't fail us" Amity looked all over Luz and couldn't help but flinch at thinking what had done this.

"Luz..who did this or what did this?!" Amity whispered but Amity seen Luz tense you and her eyes shot open at the question "A-Amity..I..Odalie.." Amity froze at that name.

Luz and Amity haven't spoke about Odalie in years due to the fact Odalie hated Luz and Amity due to their bond but now it seemed to worsen due to their daughter.

Amity snarled and dug her claws into the bed gritted her teeth "My mother did this.." Luz place a hand on Amity's arm "It's not worth getting all wild up over my love she just..beat me up a little" Amity growled "A little!?..Luz you are basically beaten near death!" Luz shook when Amity shouted but Amity caught it and sighed "I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you Luz.." Luz smiled "Its okay"

* * *

Grace could tell that Auntie Boscha was upset, Boscha layed Grace down on her bed and tried to stand up but found Grace hadn't let go of around her neck.

"Grace sweetie you need to let go of Autie" Boscha heard a tiny whimper which melted her heart, "okay I'll stay for a little bit" Boscha moved Grace over a little and lied down beside her.

Grace buried herself beside Boscha and snuggled close "Mind talking to your Aunt what's bothering you?" Grace thought for a moment and decided she could trust her Aunt.

Grace sat up and was nervous at first but took a deep breathe "Auntie c-can you keep it a secret p-please.." Boscha tapped her chin "depends on what your about to tell little old me" Grace snorted and shook her head "I'm serious Auntie" Boscha giggled "Oh fine I'll stay quiet" Grace took a deep sigh.

"Well..it happened before school.." Grace took time and Boscha waited patiently for Grace to explain, but once Grace spoke of the three Boys and what they had done Boscha could be seen smoking.

"Wait,wait,wait your telling me you got raped and you want me to keep this from your parents, Grace this is serious" Boscha held Grace by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

Grace had tears forming "I..I know but..what do I do.." Grace started to break down so Boscha pulled her in for a hug and whispered calming words to her.

Boscha knew Grace trusted her, but this time she would have to break that trust and tell both Amity and Luz what happened to their daughter, their little girl who didn't deserve this treatment.

Boscha felt tears run down her cheek before she even knew she had been crying "Listen to me Grace" Boscha made Grace look up at her "Your mommy and Mami can help more than I can, and sweet heart you need your parents for this" Grace shook her head "N-no please..I don't want them to think of me as weak.." Boscha gasped "Sweetheart they would never think of you as weak, who told you this?!" Grace held herself and looked away from Boscha.

Boscha sighed and lied Grace down "try and sleep tonight but tomorrow you have to tell your parents you hear" Boscha stern voice made Grace look up and she slowly nodded, Boscha placed a kiss on her forhead and told her goodnight, she left the room and joined Willow downstairs to help clean up after the attack Luz had to fight.

Boscha just hoped Grace would take her advice and talk to her parents or Boscha would have to tell two very emotional parents of their daughter being attacked and she did not want to be on the other end when those two are pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace awoke the next day with a yawn and a stretch but she stopped mid way when a large pain shot through her abdomen.

She wimpered and rolled from her back to her side and pulled her legs up to her chest she could not even begin to explain the pain she was feeling at that very moment.

A knock came from her door "Grace sweetie you okay in there?" It was Amity, Grace opened her mouth to reply but once again another shot of pain made her yelp and squeeze her abdomen.

The door to her bedroom shot open and Amity rushed inside to her daughter's side "Sweetie whats wrong?" Grace looked to her mom but it was blurry and she just realized that tears were fallen down her cheeks.

Amity opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she smelt a pheromone coming off her daughter, she sniffed and immediately knew what her daughters issue was, Grace was going through her first heat.

Amity sighed and pushed her daughters hair out of her face "Grace do you understand what's happening to you?" Amity asked and Grace returned with a shake to her head.

Amity looked toward the doorway and knew that Luz wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Amity sighed and looked away from Grace while she thought of how to explain heat.

Amity normally would let her wife handle this because of her omega title but at least now Amity knew that her daughter was an Omega.

Amity cleared her throat "Um...Grace sweetheart, give me a minute okay?" Amity stood from beside her daughter and ran to her room where Luz is lying asleep with a bunch of bandages on her body.

Amity knelt by Luz's ear and decided to whisper "Luz..Luz we have a problem..can you hear me?" Luz groaned and rolled onto her side and grumbled "go..away.." Amity snickered "Luz..Luz its about Grace" Luz opened one eye and looked at Amity waiting for her to continue.

Amity cleared her throat and shyly smiled "our daughter is..um..having her first heat.." Luz grumbled "good ..for her.." Amity raised a brow and titled her head to the side, she waited a few seconds for it to hit Luz's brain.

Luz shot up "What!" Amity had to jump back so Luz didn't hit her head, Luz fell fast on her back whimpering in pain Amity looked down and placed a hand on her cheek "You alright Luz?" Luz groaned and breathed out a deep breath "y..yeah".

Luz took a minute to let her body relax once again Luz turned her head toward Amity who looked to her worriedly "Amity what is it you need from me for Grace?" Amity gulped "Well she's in pain but she doesn't have a mate or an Alpha to you know..and well I was wondering if you have anything that can help her.." Luz nodded and thought for a moment.

"Get a cloth and put warm water on it and place that on our daughters abdomen, then in our bathroom I should have suppressants to help with her heat" Amity nodded and went to work first getting a cloth and waiting for the water to warm then getting the pills and grabbing one for her daughter.

Amity walked back over to Luz and placed a kiss on her forhead "Get some rest Luz you need it" Luz smiled and watched Amity leave her room with the items for Grace, Amity returned and found her daughter lying in the same place she was before she left.

Amity walked over "Grace i talked to mami and she got you some stuff to help you" Grace looked up at Amity and rolled over on her back, Amity lifted her daughters shirt and placed the warm cloth on her abdomen which Grace seemed to like dearly, Then Amity grabbed a glass of water and the pill and gave them to Grace who looked at Amity confused.

"Its a pill to help you through your heat, and just so you know it'll take a week for it end so no friends can visit unless they are an omega or Beta themselves" Grace nodded and took her pill.

Amity sighed and let her daughter lie back down on her side while Amity reached out and started to pet her daughter head, Amity seen Grace lean into her touch, Amity smiled and ran her hand through her daughters hair once more before she heard voices coming from downstairs.

Amity sighed and stood up "Well seems like your other two friends are up" Amity began to walk to the door until "Wait" Amity turned to her daughter "Mommy please..um don't tell them I'm in heat..please" Amity looked down and thought before she looked back to her daughter "Sweetie one of them is an Alpha and I would rather she knew to stay away from you so she doesn't do something that you could regret in the future" Amity seen Grace deflate at this.

Grace sighed "okay..but um..nevermind" Amity could see her daughter wanted to say something but decided against it, Amity sighed and turned back to the door "Love you sweetheart get some rest" Amity closed the door and made her way downstairs to see the two guest that stayed the night.

* * *

Dean groaned and turned over to see her sister talking to some type of demon, she rubbed her eyes and yawned "Heya Dean!" Dean heard her sister Bell shout at her and Dean flinched at the volume.

"Bell lower your voice people could still be sleeping.." Bell giggled "Nope everyone is up except for you now get up lazy bum!" Dean felt her arm being pulled but she smiled knowing her sister couldn't lift her "Mm nah..I'm tired" Dean opened her one eye to see Bell pouting.

"Oh good your both up" Dean turned to the voice and seen one of Grace's parents were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Dean sat up and waved at the woman "Goodmorning.." Amity smiled and nodded to Dean.

Dean and Bell watched the woman walk to the kitchen and disappear around the corner "I'm going to see Grace" Bell whispered to Dean who looked confused "wait Bell-" once she turned to where her sister was, she found Bell was already gone.

Dean growled and got up off the couch, Amity returned from the kitchen with three cups of hot chocolate "Oh, where did Bell go?" Amity asked the older girl who turned and smiled "She ran off upstairs to see Grace" Amity's smirk fell "um listen..about Grace" Dean seen Amity's face and this drove her to panic "What?!, What's wrong with Grace, is she okay?".

Amity was shocked to say at least her daughter said she had just met these girls but this Dean seemed very protective of Grace and worried,Amity knew Dean was an Alpha but that didn't matter before but now that she knows her daughter is an Omega she couldn't help this feeling to creep up in her stomach.

A growl stopped Dean's rant as she turns to see Amity glaring and snarling at her "Um..miss Noceda-Blight?" Dean backed away from Amity who shook her head "S-sorry I don't know what came over me.." Dean gulped and nodded to Amity who still seemed tense.

Amity sighed and placed the cups on the coffee table "Listen..Dean Grace has..gone into a heat and I know your her friend and all but..I am warning you now.. **stay away from my daughter..** " Amity growled at the end and pointed a finger into Dean's chest.

Dean snarled and pushed Amity's finger off her chest, Dean stood tall and looked Amity into her eyes as she spoke "Ma'am I would let you know that I for one would not take advantage of Grace, and the fact you think I would hurts" Amity looked surprised at the fact that Dean faced off against her in her own home.

Though Amity could see Dean meant what she said Amity also knew that our Alpha's can be trouble when it comes to Omega's in heat and Amity still couldn't shake the feeling from her core "Just..Stay away from her for now until her heat is over.." Amity said as she turned and left Dean standing in the living room alone and agitated.

* * *

Dean returned to Hexside with Bell walking beside her, She could see her sister looking at her with concern "What is it Bell?" Bell seemed surprised and jumped at being caught staring.

"Um, are you okay I can smell your angry and its..kinda scary" Dean stopped walking and looked away from Bell, she knew her sister had every right to be afraid of Alpha's when they are angry but Dean thought Bell could trust her..maybe..she was wrong.

"I'm fine, just worried for Grace is all.." Dean continues to walk but Bell stands still watching her big sister walk away, Bell knew that her sister had a hard childhood but Bell try as she might couldn't seem to break through Dean's walls.

The two girls made it to Hexside and could see thousands of different students walking the halls, some were Beta and some were Omega's, which Dean despised since they would follow her around.

Once Dean made it to her locker, she could see the large group of Alpha's all talking about there days and quote on quote 'Actions with Omega's' Dean growled and slammed her locker shut.

Dean never talked with the group because she found that mating and marking were a one time thing she couldn't see herself marking and mating a bunch of different people but she knew that if she were to mark someone they would be her life and light to follow.

Dean accidentally bumped into someone while she was deep in thoughts she heard them yelp and a bunch of items fall, When Dean looked up she seen a skiny looking girl who was rubbing her head from the fall, Dean noticed the girl had a scar running down her face and bruises all over her body.

The girl looked up at Dean and Dean could see her green eyes widen in fear "O-Oh my gosh!, I am so sorry A-Alpha" the girl was now on her knees staring down at the floor begging Dean to forgive her.

Dean sighed and knelt down in front of the girl "Hey its okay no need to humiliate yourself" Dean reached out to the girl but seen her flinch so she pulled her hands back "A-Are you okay" The girl nodded slowly but Dean could smell the fear coming from her.

Dean whispered now to the girl "hey you can trust me..tell me who hurt you?" The girl stared at Dean for a moment but looked away and whimpered, Suddenly the girl was grabbed and pulled up from the ground.

Dean looked at a tall male who was snarling and held the girl by her wrist who was whimpering and looking down " **shut the fuck up, I thought I told you to stop embarrassing me fucking useless piece of shit!"** The guy threw the girl to the floor again who yelped and curled up into a ball, Dean couldn't watch this any longer.

"HEY!" the guy turned and stared at Dean who was glaring and snarling at him "What got something to say!" The guy shouted at Dean who snarled in return "Yeah, what the fuck is your problem if this Omega is your mate why are you treating her so harmful like the fuck man!" The guy just sneered at her and looked down at the omega "they are just toy's to use and abuse to our liking, all of us Alpha's know that" he said it so calm and collective that Dean couldn't believe that he was saying it.

Dean snarled and walk up to the Omega on the floor who was curled in a ball crying, Dean rubbed her arm and heard the guy snarl at her for touching the girl "Back off from my Omega!" He shouted but Dean didn't even flinch, instead she picked up the Omega who yelped in what Dean hoped was surprised and not pain.

The guy stromed up to Dean but Dean shot him a death glare " **step one more step closer and I'll make sure I rip your throat out"** the guy backed off and Dean stormed off with the poor Omega girl in her arm's.

Dean dropped the girl off at the healers and left after that, Dean hated Alpha's who Abuse and neglect Omega's like toy's but Dean, she always saw them as equals and human beings not some fucked up toy to have your way with.

Dean sighed and leaned against some lockers and slid down them, she didn't know how Omega's could handle all the bullshit in the world with dealing with their heats to having to deal with Alpha's chasing them around, Dean suddenly thought of Grance and her stomach flipped.

Dean thought for a moment ("What if that was Grace..what if she found herself in an abusive relationship") Dean growled and buried her head into her knees.

A tap on her shoulder made her look up and see her sister, "Oh!, hey Bell what are you doing out of class?" Bell looked at her nervously "Bell?, whats wrong?" Dean stood and approached her sister who was shaking.

Dean's eyes moved to a red spot on her sisters shoulder, Dean lunched forward and grabbed her sisters shoulder pulling down her shirt a little to see a deep bloody bite mark.

Dean's eyes shot wide, Bell had been marked but by who, Dean made her sister look her in her eyes "B-Bell what happened?!, are you okay?!" Dean seen tears pricking her sisters eyes but a smile?

"I-..I'm fine Dean..really I am its just um..caught me off guard" Bell looked down at the bite and gulped down a knot that built in her throat, Dean growled "Who hurt you..I'll fucking kill them.." Dean snarled but Bell placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down..I can handle this myself.. " Dean huffed and looked down at the floor.

"I..I'm sorry ..I didn't protect you.." Dean spoke with a raspy and shaky voice holding back tears, Bell hugged her "Its okay sis, This person who marked me..I-I trust them they seem nice" Dean huffed "But you tell me if they ever fucking hurt you, I'll go fucking Alpha on their ass got it!" Bell laughed at her sister being over protective "I got it" 

The two shared a long hug before Bell had to get back to Class but so did Dean, Dean didn't go back to class though she left for the day she was stressed and needed air.

* * *

Amity heard the front door open then close she turned to see a upset Dean in the living room "Your here early.." Amity spoke but Dean just made her way to the couch and fell down face first and lied there.

Amity raised a brow but left the girl alone they both already had it out earlier no point in making it worse, "What's wrong with her?" Amity perked up at the voice that came from behind her.

She turned to see Luz limping down the stairs and looking at Dean who hadn't moved or replied to the question, Amity ran over to the stairs and up to Luz "Geez Luz you're suppose to be resting" Luz giggled and leaned into Amity "I am fine mi amor" Dean peeked over the couch and Luz smiled to her "Hello,You must be one of Grace's friends" Luz spoke nicely to the girl who nodded.

Amity helped Luz over to the couch and sat her down "I'm making you lunch, Dean are you hungry?" Dean shook her head and Amity shrugged, Luz sighed and looked to the girl "So what is your name?" Dean looked carefully at Luz and responded "D-Dean.." Luz could feel the sadness coming off the girl and she couldn't help the mother side of her to kick in.

Dean was pulled into a hug and at first she tensed up and froze, but the warmth felt nice so she slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around Luz who smiled and was playing with the girls long black hair.

"So, tell me Dean what's wrong?" Luz whispered to the girl who started to shake in her arms, Dean explained everything that had happened and Luz held her the whole time making sure the girl felt safe.

Amity listened from the kitchen and frowned at how the girl's day had went, she knew Hexside had changed due to Bumps retirement but knowing that Alpha's could do that and not have punishment it angered her.

Luz rocked the girl who was sobbing at full force "Shh its okay, everything will get better I promise" Luz seen Amity peek in with a worried glance and Luz nodded, Amity brought out a hot cup of apple blood for the girl to help calm her down.

Dean thanked both Amity and Luz for the help, Luz smiled "Any friends of Grace is our friends" Amity nodded slowly, Dean leaned against Luz and took a sip from the cup, it was nice and warm and slick down her throat it calmed her down.

Amity cleared her throat "So, Dean I was wondering are you planning on staying here for a few days or return back to your apartment?" Dean nodded and drank from her cup before answering "Well, I should return to my apartment to see the damage and to see what all was taken but, may I ask of you to keep my sister here just until I know it's safe" Amity and Luz looked at one another and Luz nodded "Of course she can stay but..are you sure you want to go alone?" Dean nodded "Yes, if that creep is still there I would rather not have to watch out for someone else while I can handle myself alone" Luz sighed but nodded.

Amity leaned against the couch "So..what your saying is that you'll go into an apartment not knowing what could be waiting by yourself and if you somehow escape if the person is there then you'll just return here?" Dean thought for a moment then nodded Amity sighed and buried her face in her hands "That's the worst plan I have ever heard.." Luz slapped Amity's arm.

Amity snickered and looked at Dean "How about this I see about getting someone to go with you so you at least have an adult with you?" Dean sighed "Its not a choice is it.." Luz smiled "Nope" and Dean groaned "Fine..but please not anyone annoying" Luz smirked at that "Well..we could see about Hooty" Amity laughed and watched Dean's face that grew confused "No Luz thats worse then annoying thats a death sentence" Luz shrugged.

Dean sat there enjoying her drink while she listened to the two of them playfully argue back and forth, Dean had to say they are nothing like her parents but she had to say she liked that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir" the figure turned to one of their men who knelt and bowed to them "Rise and speak" the worker rose and stood tall "we have received word that our experiment failed, the girl has a title she is an Omega going through her first heat, what do you want our next move to be?" A table went flying passed the man who stood frozen in place.   
  
The leader snarled and circled the worker "What do you mean it failed...we tested and tested how could it have failed!" The worker flinched at the shout that bounced off the walls around them.   
  
"We have no clue sir but we need to proceed with our course of action unless you'd like us to look for a new target?" The leader shook their head "No, Proceed has planned we have a set date to when we need the girl and her blood will work wonders" the worker bowed "Has you wish my lord" The worker disappeared into the shadows, the leader sighed and looked at the large wall full of words and pictures "Soon..soon you'll be reborn and we may live in peace".

* * *

Grace awoke feeling better than ever since a week has passed and she was finally out of her heat, she sat up and yawned making her way to the closet for her school clothen but then she remembered they were stolen on Monday when she..yeah..   
  
Grace sighed and grabbed a long sleeved black sweater and grey sweats to wear for school, she made her way over to the stairs where she heard people talking downstairs.   
  
Grace began to walk down when she peeked out she saw her Mothers talking with Bell and Dean who both were eating and drinking something in the living room.   
  
Grace decided to make them know she was up "Since when are we allowed to eat in the living room?" Everyone turned when she spoke from the stairs, Luz giggled "Well, if you weren't a messy eater you could eat out here" Grace flushed red and groaned "Mami!" Everyone exploded laughing.   
  
Dean got up and ran over to Grace and hugged her "I'm so happy your feeling better" Grace smiled and hugged the girl back "Me too" Dean stepped back and sniffed the air, she smelt a sweet smell it smelt like hot chocolate and a fire place.   
  
Dean turned to look at Grace who was fiddling with her fingers looking down "Grace..is that you who smells like that?" Dean asked and Grace sighed nodding "Y-Yeah..I finally have a title, I am an Omega" Grace shrugged but seen Dean tense up "What's wrong Dean?" Dean shook her head "N-Nothing" Luz looked to Amity who was glaring at Dean's back of her head, Luz smacked Amity to make her stop staring at the poor girl.   
  
Dean sighed and turned to Bell who was caught eating her sisters toast "HEY!" Dean ran over and tackled her sister who was now trying to shovel the toast into her mouth as fast has she could.   
  
Luz and Amity laughed at the two girls fighting over toast on the floor while Grace walked to get her own food, Once everyone finished breakfast the girls all had school but Luz stopped Grace by the door "Grace where is your uniform?" Grace tensed up and gulped "Um..I..I lost it" Luz raised a brow "How did you lose your uniform?" Grace shrugged.   
  
Luz sighed and hugged Grace placing a kiss on her daughter's forhead "Okay, well have a good day Amity will be picking you girls up after school" Grace nodded shooting both mothers a large smile "Okay, Bye mommy and Mami" Luz and Amity waved the girls goodbye while Grace ran up to the two to catch up.   
  
Luz sighed and leaned against Amity "She's growing up so fast.." Amity nodded "yeah, I remember my baby girl who bit me ever second of ever day" Luz giggled at the memorie "Or when we found her sneaking cookies into her room late at night" Both girls laughed.   
  
Amity seen Luz sniffle "I miss those days" Amity pulled Luz into a hug "I know my love but she's older now" Amity seen Luz flush red and could be seen wanting to say something "What is it Luz?" Luz took a deep breathe in then out and looked at Amity "W-Well I..Was thinking maybe..you'd like to try again.." Amity raised a brow "Try again?, Try again for what?" Luz looked down and mumbled but Amity didn't catch what she said "I'm sorry say that again I didn't catch what you said" Luz sighed and shouted "I want to try for another baby!" Amity froze on the spot.   
  
Amity wasn't expecting that answer but when she looked down to Luz she seen the blush and how tight Luz had her eyes closed, Amity knew Luz loved Grace and all but Amity couldn't help the worried feeling of what happened in the past with how Luz and Amity had to deal with being chased and hunted by people and how Luz could have lost their daughter.   
  
Amity sighed "I..I don't know Luz.." Luz looked down and Amity seen how sad she looked "I understand" Luz spoke with a shaky voice, Amity could tell Luz was about to cry but Amity held her close "Its not like I don't want another child its just..all the bullshit that happened in the past scares me.." Luz looked up and seen how worried Amity looked.   
  
Luz grabbed Amity's hand "I know, but we are older now and we don't know what could happen but that didn't stop us before!" Amity smirked seeing Luz's determination "Let me think about it okay" Luz nodded excited "Okay!" Amity felt Luz kiss her cheek and run off to the kitchen, Amity couldn't help but laugh at her.

* * *

Dean watched her sister skipping ahead of her all happy and ready to go to school, Dean knew it was due to her sisters mate, The two of them have gotten along great they had alot in common and he wasn't an asshole to her.   
  
Dean still warned him that if he hurt her that his body wouldn't be found which made him shake but of course Bell told Dean to back off which she had but she still watched from a distance and for a week the two of them seem to grow closer.   
  
Dean still remembered when Bell had even given her mate his first kiss and the poor guy nearly fainted, Which made Dean laugh but also made her get caught watching the two and Bell shouting at her a tone.   
  
Dean turned and seen Grace fall behind abit, she seemed lost in thought so Dean slowed down and ended up walking next to Grace who didn't even realize she was now beside her.   
  
Dean nudged Grace's shoulder and that seem to break her trance, "Oh, hey Dean" Grace smiled up to Dean which made Dean's chest tighten a little which was strange to her, Dean cleared her throat "H-Hey how you holding up?" Grace's smile seem to fall a little but she held her ground "I'm fine, Nothing to worry about" Dean could smell her worry but didn't push further.   
  
They seen that they had reached Hexside and right away Bell ran over to her mate jumping at him and landing them into a deep kiss, Dean shuttered and looked away from her little sister's kissing fest.   
  
Dean noticed Grace stop a little aways which made her stop too "Grace?, you coming or what?" Grace looked down her ears pointed down as well "T-They don't know I-I'm Omega Y-yet.." Grace whispered to Dean who smiled "Don't pay mind to them Grace, How about I walk with you to your Locker and first period?" Grace smiled and nodded.   
  
Dean gave her hand incase Grace wanted to hold it, Grace happily accepted the hand and held on to it while walking with Dean to her locker.   
  
Right away the two heard the whispers and looks thrown their way and Grace grew stiff she seen how the Betas and Omega's sneered at her while the Alpha's just stared at her like a snack.   
  
Dean squeezed her hand which made Grace look up to the girl, Dean smiled "Hey, don't pay them any mind they are just assholes okay?" Grace giggled and nodded.   
  
The two made it to Grace's locker and Grace grabbed her Abomination textbook for class and turned to Dean with a smile "Alrighty let's go" Dean was surprised when Grace re-grabbed her hand and pulled her along.   
  
Grace hummed while walking with Dean, Dean couldn't help but stare at the girl the tune she was humming sounded very familiar, but Dean didn't ask incase she was wrong.   
  
Grace stopped and Dean bumped into her "Oops sorry Grace" Dean spoke fast but Grace just laughed "It's okay Dean, well I've reached my classroom what class do you have anyway Dean?" Dean shuffled a little feeling put on the spot.   
  
"Um..well I have Demonics and creatures 101 then I believe I have plant class" Grace grabbed her shoulders and was bouncing excited "I have Plants too in the afternoon! We can hang out at Lunch and walk together to class!" Dean smiled and nodded.   
  
Dean suddenly seen Grace stop dead in her track's and was looking behind her, Grace's breathing hitched and her color in her face paled, her grip on Dean's shoulders shook.   
  
"Grace what's wrong?" Grace jumped abit but smiled "N-Nothing I'll see you later.." with that Grace ran in her classroom and sat down, Dean turned around and seen no one there Dean sighed and decided to make her way to class.

* * *

Amity groaned while she read a new report from another family who's child was taken and it was the same as the other children, while the child was going to school during or after they were taken and didn't return home.   
  
Amity just couldn't pin point who could be up to it, at the scenes nothing is left except footprints and that doesn't help, Amity's office phone rings and it makes her jump.   
  
She reaches for the phone and picks up "Hello Amity Noceda-Blight here how may I help you?" Amity asked and the response she got was creepy " _We seee her..we know her smell..we will have her.."_ Amity raised a brow "Um...who is she? And what the hell do you mean have her?" Amity looked around her office before back at the phone.   
  
_"We..know what..you did..we know..Luz..is alone..what..would you do..if she..died?"_ Amity growled "Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want with Luz?!" There was no response for a second qs if the person was thinking _"Luz..isn't our target..your..daughter however.."_ Amity slammed the phone down and backed away from her desk breathing heavily.   
  
There was a knock on her office door Amity turned and yelled to the door "Who's there!?" Amity waited for a response "It's me Luz? Who else would it be?" Amity sighed and opened the door, seeing Luz's confused face on the other side.   
  
"Are you alright, I heard you shouting and wanted to know if you need anything" Amity sighed and pushed her hair out of her face "N-No it was just a prank caller" Luz looked worried "Are you sure..you seem frustrated?" Amity groaned "Its just another case turned up and someone made threats to out daughter its no big deal i promise.." Luz hugged Amity and kept her there for awhile to calm her down.

* * *

Grace had a hard time focusing in her morning class due to her seeing the three who had not long ago hurt her,but what caused her to panic was the smirk on Rex's face when he looked at her.   
  
Grace shivered at the thought, finally the bell rung for lunch and Grace could be more happy to be able to join Bell and Dean for lunch, Grace gathered her things and made her way to the door.   
  
What surprised Grace was Dean leaning outside the doorway waiting for her, "Heya Grace" Dean waved with a smile, Grace gave her a full teeth smile and ran up to her giving her a hug "Hiya" Dean tensed up at the contact which made Grace let her go.   
  
"S-sorry, I should have asked if you were okay with hugs or not" Grace yelped when she was pulled back into a hug by Dean who smiled "Grace i literally gave you a hug in my apartment, Of course I'm okay with you hugging me" Grace wrapped her arms around Dean.   
  
Dean pulled away and looked down at Grace "Ready to head to lunch?" Grace nodded "Yeah just let me go to my loc-.." Grace stopped saying her sentence when she seen Rex and his two friends leaning against her locker waiting for her.   
  
Grace turned back around to face Dean who raised a brow at her "On second thought lets just go to the lunch room" Dean was about to question the girl when she grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the lunch room.   
  
Dean and Grace both walked into the lunch room and looked around the tables for Bell, Dean groaned when she spotted Bell sitting with her mate at a table waving the two girls down.   
  
Grace pulled Dean to the table and sat down "Hey Bell how's it going?" Bell hummed and leaned into her mate's side "Its going great me and Matt her have been busy but keeping up with out school work" Grace nodded and could see Dean from the coner of her eye fake gag herself.   
  
Grace held back a laugh at Dean's action but Bell seen it and smacked the sister "Stop it Dean don't be rude!" Bell shouted and Dean just shrugged.   
  
"Hey half-breed" Bell and Matt seemed to look behind Grace who tensed up and Dean turned to the voice to see a group of people at a table staring at Grace and laughing.   
  
Grace pulled her hood over her head and shrunk in on herself trying to hide from the bullying, Bell looked to Grace "Half-Breed? Whats that suppose to mean?" Grace groaned and covered her face "It..it means I'm different.." Grace didn't look up at the group that remained silent.   
  
"Its makes you special" Grace looked up to who said that and it was Dean who was staring down at the girl with a strong determined look in her eyes "It makes you special and you shouldn't be ashamed of that and besides they are just jealous of who you are Grace because they can't be you" a hand landed on Grace's shoulder and squeezed to reassure her.   
  
Grace smiled up at Dean "T-Thanks Dean" Dean nodded "hey don't sweat it" Grace sat up straight but kept her hood on so she wouldn't have to see the people looking at her for a reaction.   
  
Once Lunch was over Dean and Bell hugged saying that they'll met up at the school entrance at the end of the day to head to the owl house, Dean turned back around to Grace who was fiddling with her thumbs.   
  
"Ready to head to class?" Grace looked up and smiled "Yup!" Dean grabbed Grace's hand and they both walked down the hall toward the classroom and Dean couldn't stop this feeling in her chest it felt like a crushing feeling and her heart was being pulled in different direction.   
  
Grace walked into the room and immediately you could smell the dirt and the nice flower scent in the air, Dean however her nose was not enjoying the intensity of the flowers and it seemed other Alpha's weren't enjoying it as well.   
  
Grace and Dean sat down at a table and the teacher began role call and once everyone was here she began the lesson on how to properly mandate a plants growth and not to lose control over it.

Grace heard a groan and turned to see Dean lean down and lie her head on the table top, Grace held back a giggle and turned back to the lesson at hand.

Dean heard someone snicker so she sat back up and turned to see two guys pointing at Grace and laughing, Grace didn't seem to notice so Dean took the liberty in given the two Betas a snarl and glare which made them shut up and look up to the board.

Dean and Grace talked on their way back to Grace's house and Bell had went over to her Mate's house so Dean didn't wait for her, The two girls giggled and talked all the way back to the house.

If Dean had a diary she would say that today wasn't half bad and it was easier with having an actual friend, Grace said that they should watch movies and eat snacks because of the weekend so that night the girls enjoyed movies till late in the night.

When Amity and Luz went to check on them, they seen the two cuddled up and asleep so Luz put a blanket on them and gave both girls a kiss on the forhead and both adults went off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Dean groaned and covered her eyes due to the sun blaring in from the windows, Dean yawn and tried to stretch but found her one arm was trapped.

"Uh?.." Dean looked down and found that Grace was tightly holding herself against Dean's side fast asleep, Dean flushed red but couldn't help but stare.

Grace's brown hair looked so soft and Grace's hands that were wrapped around Dean's arm was warm and the girl's peaceful face was so beautiful..

Wait...WHAT!?

Dean shook her head not hard that it would wake the other girl, she placed her free hand on her face and looked away from Grace "What..am I thinking.." she whispered to herself.

Grace started to move in her sleep and Dean held her breath to hope the girl would wake up, but Grace just seemed to move closer and snuggled into Dean's neck.

Dean groaned and held back her instincts that were telling her to rub her scent all over the girl to scent claim her so other Alpha's would know she's been claimed for, but Dean felt it was wrong to do so she bit back her Alpha and slowly lied Grace onto her side on the couch.

Dean stood up and placed the blanket back over top Grace and couldn't help the smile that formed, when someone cleared their throat Dean straighted up and became beet red.

"Soooo....Dean want so breakfast?" Dean turned slowly and seen Luz holding a mug of black substance Dean sighed she had thought it was Amity.

"Yes that would be nice" Luz smiled and waved her hand for Dean to join her in the kitchen, Dean joined Luz and could see some dark drink in a glass machine "Um..Ms.Noceda what is this" Luz stopped Dean from touching the glass by grabbing her wrist "Its hot but its called coffee" Dean stared forward at Luz's hand holding her wrist.

Luz looked at the girl worried "O-Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have grabbed you.." Luz released her hold on Dean's wrist but Dean seemed in a trance.

Luz waved her hand in front of Dean's face "Hello?" Luz clapped her hands and that seemed to do it Dean jumped and looked at Luz "Uh oh..s-sorry" Luz smiled "Don't worry about it, Would you like to try some coffee?" Dean pursed her lips in thought "Sure" Luz nodded and grabbed a mug.

Dean sat down when a mug was placed down in front of her, Luz sat down beside the girl and pushed a plate forward with some toast "Here, would you like to chat a bit" Luz asked and Dean shrugged.

Luz sighed and looked out into the living room where Grace slept "L-Listen Dean can I ask you a question.." Dean gulped down her food and nodded Luz didn't look to Dean "I..I know something happened..to her Dean, please as her mother please tell me.." Luz turned to Dean with a frown.

Dean seemed taken back at the parental love on front of her she looked out to Grace then back to Luz..Dean knew that Luz needed to know but should she tell her or wait for Grace to tell them.

Dean sighed "Well..I think you should know that somethings happened and um..it hurt her badly..me and my sister helped her through it but we only meet her hours before a hooded figure broke into my apartment and-" Luz interrupts "H-Hooded figure.." Dean nodded slowly.

"W-what did they want" Dean looked down at the table "um..they didn't care about me or Bell but..Grace how ever they wanted her.." Luz's face paled and her breathing seemed to hitch.

Dean looked at Luz worried "I wouldn't let that happen though and jumped out a nearby window" Luz looked at the girl "Are you hurt?" Dean shook her head "No the cuts and Bruises are healed already and besides I've had worse" Luz frowned at that.

Dean jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, Luz had moved closer and hugged the girl who seemed like she needed it "You know..me and Amity will be here for you and Bell if you ever need someone to talk to" Luz was surprised to feel Dean hold her like a life line "T-Thank you.." Luz smiled and closed her eyes and held Dean for as long as she needed.

* * *

Amity tossed and turned the voice from the phone played repeatedly and the threat of her daughter, Amity opened her eyes and released a shaky sigh trying to reach over to where Luz normally would be to find no one there.

Amity shot up and looked around the room to see no Luz, she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and could see her daughter passed out on the couch, she walked to the kitchen and seen Luz holding a shaking Dean.

Amity made her way slowly next to them and Luz looked up at her and smiled "Goodmorning love" Luz said while Amity grabbed a mug for some apple blood "Goodmorning Luz and Goodmorning Dean" Dean sat up and waved to her.

They ate in silence, eventually Grace came into the kitchen with messy bed head which made everyone brust out laughing, Grace and Dean finished breakfast and decided they wanted to go to the market but Amity said they couldn't go.

"But why mom its literally not that far away" Grace said looking at Amity who shook her head and stood her ground "I said no its not safe with the kidnapping all going on" Grace groaned "Omg Mom his not going for certain people we just want to look around" Amity growled in frustration "No Grace end of story" Grace snarled "God I hate this, I can't even leave this house its Like a prison!" Grace stomped upstairs leaving Amity,Luz and Dean downstairs.

Amity looked shocked at the attitude her daughter just gave her, Luz looked to Dean and seen her frowning, Suddenly they heard a snarled Luz and Dean looked to see Amity snarling and making her way to the stairs "Amity?" Luz called but didn't receive a response.

Amity stomped upstairs and to her daughter's room and tried to open it to find it locked "Grace,Open this door now!" Grace shouted from behind the door "No!" Amity pounded the door "Grace Noceda-Blight you open this door!" Luz ran up behind Amity and stepped between her and the door "Amity leave her alone she's not in the mood!" Amity huffed and looked down at the floor.

Dean walked up and smiled "I can talk to her" Amity and Luz turned to her and Luz shrugged "Well it may work remember when you were younger Amity" Amity flushed "shush.." Amity pointed to Luz who covered her mouth forcing back a laugh.

* * *

Dean walked up to the door once Luz and Amity had gone back downstairs to give the girls privacy, Dean sighed and knocked on the door "Grace its me Dean, Can we talk?" It was quiet for a few minutes then Dean heard a lock click.

Dean slowly opened the door and peeked in, she noticed how unorganized the room was books and clothen thrown about but lots of posters and stuff to fill the room up, It made Dean feel oddly safe.

Dean heard a sniffle which drew her attention there in a corner of the room was Grace holding her legs to her chest head low and shaking, It broke Dean's heart to see Grace the happy always energetic girl sad.

Dean slowly approached and knelt down in front of Grace "hey" Dean whispered as she feared if she spoke to loud it would scare Grace, the shaking girl peeked up and Dean seen the girls brown puffy bloodshot eyes.

Grace threw herself at Dean and buried her face into the girl's shoulder sobbing again Dean held her and rubbed her back, "I-I j-j-just don't u-understand w-why I c-can't go an-anywhere!" Grace sobbed out in frustration.

Dean hummed and leaned back to let the girl rest against her "Well to me your mom sounded scared for your safety, maybe she knows something?" Grace shook her head "I doubt that.." Dean sighed and made Grace look up at her.

"Our parents can be overwhelming at times but sometimes there's a good reason for it and its better to follow what they say then to..you know pay the price?" Grace thought about what Dean had just said and honestly it made some sense which made Grace wonder what could have Dean gone through for this to be something so important to her.

Grace's sobs have completely gone and she is now relaxed lying on top of her friend who is still rubbing her back for support and is patiently waiting for Grace to be better.

Grace sighed and pulled up out of Dean's lap and looked at the girl in front of her who held a kind smile toward her, Grace couldn't help but feel ashamed that she broke down in front of her one true friend.

"I-I'm sorry.." Grace whispered to Dean who frowned "Hey, don't you ever apologize for your feelings its okay to feel a way and show it" Grace smiled when Dean made that statement, Dean helped the girl up off the floor and they stood there silent for abit.

Grace looked to Dean and she couldn't help but raise a brow when she smelt something interesting, it smelt like cinnamon sticks and marshmallows Grace sniffed the air and followed it on instincts.

Grace bumped into something but the smell came from there and she couldn't help herself she snuggled into it "um...Grace?.." Grace stopped when she felt the things she was snuggled against move and a similar voice speak.

Grace went beet red and flung back and nearly fell she seen Dean was has red as her if not redder, "I-I-I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Grace explained fast in panic but Dean was frozen.

Grace sighed and looked down "I..I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.." That seemed to snap Dean out of her trance "What!? No no it..just was a surprise" Dean rubbed the back of her neck looking anywhere but Grace.

"Well..you smell good" Grace said smiling and Dean looked back surprised by this Dean gulped and looked down "i-if you d-don't mind c-can I.. smell your scent?" Dean asked with hesitantly.

Grace smiled "Well since I smelt you without your permission it's only fair you get to return the favor so..go ahead" Grace smiled and waited for Dean to do her thing.

Dean gulped and stepped closer to Grace and knelt down abit since she was taller then the girl and snuggled into Grace's neck taking in a big sniff, she sighed out a breath and Grace shivered at the warm breath on her neck.

Dean loved the scent coming from Grace it was intoxicating, she smelt like cherry with a hint of vanilla, Dean pushed her nose right against Grace and she could fell the pulse of Grace's heartbeat it was beating so calm and collected while Dean's was going a mile an hour.

Grace giggled "Dean that tickles" Grace pushed Dean back a little but received a growl which she was shocked to hear "D-Dean?" Dean pulled away with shock written on her face "I..I didn't mean to growl, I am so sorry Grace its just you were so warm and smelt so good I just-" Grace hugged Dean "Hey its okay don't worry it just surprised me" Dean laughed and snuggled into Grace "your a dork" A humming came in return "And your a nerd" Grace replied and the two laughed.

* * *

In the hallway the two parents were listening, Amity was happy that they were showing each another affection, but for Luz Amity had to hold her back from bursting in and wrapping their daughter into a protective hug, Amity dragged Luz away from their daughters room into their room.

Luz fought against Amity but knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere, Amity let her go but blocked the door to the hallway "Amity let me through, My baby girl is growing up too fast!" Luz shouted and ran toward the door but Amity wrapped her up and held her "Nope!, Grace needs to have her freedom too Luz and she isn't a baby anymore" Luz whimpered "B-But she's my baby.." Luz pouted.

Amity sighed and wrapped Luz into a hug "I know Luz..I know but she's growing up and we need to respect her privacy..even if we spy a little" Amity whispered the last part which made Luz giggle.

Amity remember the conversation her and Luz had about expanding their family and how Luz really wanted to have another baby, Amity seen the sadness in Luz's eyes about Grace growing up and had thought about it.

"Luz..can we talk?" Luz looked up to Amity with curiosity all over her face "Sure sweetie whats wrong?" Amity sighed and grabbed Luz's hands and held them "Luz you know how we had that conversation about having another baby?" Luz nodded "Well..I've thought about it and maybe..we can try for another only if you're sure about this" Luz all but squealed and jumped into Amity hugging her.

"YES I am sure about this!" Luz shouted and placed a long loving kiss to Amity's lips and Amity happily returned the kiss, humming Amity smiled into their kiss and held Luz's waist.

Luz pulled away and both the adults were flush with red "I love you mi amor" Luz pecked Amity once more "I love you too Luz" they stayed snuggled tightly together in their love embrace.

What they didn't realize was another person watching and listening to the whole scene play out, the person disappeared from their window before either of them noticed with a twisted smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean huffed out while she tossed and turned in the spare room Grace's parents had given her for her situation, Dean had gone into her rut earlier than expected.

And due to that now she needed to be away from Omega's due to her instincts that meant not going to school with Grace or seeing her sister Bell.

When Amity had come in during the morning and seen Dean panting she gave the girl some water and blankets to help with the few days her rut lasts.

During the time she was in her rut she found it strange that she was thinking of a certain Omega who smelt of cherry and vanilla, Dean groaned and her hips jerked into the pillow she was holding.

Dean always hated her ruts but now she felt worse since she is now falling for someone and she denied relieving herself to thoughts of her friend it made her feel guilty and just wrong.

Grace had left for school by now which meant if Dean needed anything she could leave the room but she felt like her body just didn't have the energy.

* * *

Grace pouted on her way to Hexside, it felt weird not having Dean by her side to walk and talk about random topics, Grace sighed and looked up at the pickiest sky it was so beautiful Grace couldn't help but smile.

She noticed the building of Hexside start to rise from the horizon, She noticed two people waiting for her she was glad it was Bell and Matt "Hey guys" Grace ran over waving.

Bell smiled "Hey Grace, hey where's Dean?" Grace shrugged "Rut" Bell made a 'oh' sound and nodded the group decided to make their way inside to get their belongings.

"So Grace we still sitting together at lunch right?" Bell asked and Grace nodded "Of course, that is unless you have plans?" Bell shook her head and smiled "Nope me and Matt just wanted to make sure we see you at lunch" Grace smiled and they had made it to her locker.

Grace stared at it and sighed, on her locker in big letters in hex graffiti was the words (Half-Breed) Bell frowned and Matt could be heard growling "What a bunch of assholes" Matt exclaimed angrily.

Bell placed a hand on Grace's shoulder which made her jump and Bell moved back "S-Sorry um..are you going to be okay?" Bell asked and Grace smiled "Yeah I'm used to this kind of stuff" Grace said while pointing at her locker.

Grace grabbed her Abomination textbook and they made their way to Bell and Matts lockers before each of them made there way to their classrooms.

* * *

Grace groaned finally happy that her morning classes were over Abominations was hard due to not being able to do magic, both her parents tried different things like the natural way and her mothers glyphs..they both didn't work.

Grace had to use the washroom before going for lunch due to her Abomination had exploded and her hands were covered in purple residue.

Grace carefully washes her hands and growled when the dang slime wouldn't come off easily, the door to the girls washroom opened but Grace payed no mind to who had walked in and focused on her hands.

"Hey..half-breed" Grace's hands froze her eyes widen and her breathing hitched, she knew that voice all to well she wiped around toward the entrance and seen Rex standing there hands in his jacket pocket and a venomous smirk on his face.

He took a step forward which made Grace take a step back, "aw what's wrong half-breed?, you're not scared are you?" He spoke with such enjoyment of her fear it made her sick.

He stopped still a few feet away from Grace "I see your girlfriend ain't here today to guard you.." Grace raised a brow "w-wait..Dean?..s-she isn't my girlfriend.." Rex smirked and shook his head "Well that's good..I got jealous..to think only a few weeks..after I plowed you..you found a different alpha to sleep with.." Grace's stomach flipped in on itself she hated remembering that day..the pain the enjoyment they got out of it.

Suddenly a hand brushed her face making her jump and open her eyes to look back and see Rex standing right in front of her he had no emotion written on his face has he caressed her face.

Grace tried to back away but her back hit the wall, she hadn't realized she cornered herself, Rex smirked "no where to run uh half-breed" he whispered and it made Grace shiver with fear and wish more than anything for this to end.

A growl erupted out of the blue and Grace seen Rex be blocked by someone, Grace looked up to the figure and seen the brown hair and pale skin "B-Bell?" Bell peeked over her shoulder and smiled before turning back to Rex.

"Keep your hands off my friend you fucking creep.." Bell spoke in a way Grace had never seen, it was with such aggression and anger it made Grace shake a little, but when Grace looked at Rex he seemed unfazed.

Rex even had a smirk on "And what exactly are you going to do Beta? Mm?" Rex approached the girls and Grace shared while Bell held her ground blocking him from Grace.

Grace heard Bell snarling and seen her lips pulled back to bare her fangs, Rex still approached smirking not even fazed, "Fuck off I'm warning you." Bell said Rex stopped a few feet away but still smirking.

Suddenly he lunges and grabbed Bell by one of her arm's throwing her into the sides of the skins and Grace heard something break and Bell cry out in pain, Grace turned and seen her friend on the floor shaken in pain.

"BELL-" Grace was then pinned against the wall her feet off the floor and a forearm to her throat making it hard to breath and the pressure was getting harder per second, Grace was forced to lock eyes with Rex who held a smirk.

"Listen to me carefully Half-breed..your going to ditch these 'friends' and your going to listen to ever single thing I say..understand!" Grace shook and closed her eyes ears going down in fear.

"Y-Yes R-Re-" a smack across her face made her whimper and look down "You will call me Alpha understand!" Rex shouted and Grace grew stiff lack of air effecting her vision "y-y-yes..A-Alp-Alpha!" Once those words were out Rex released Grace letting her fall to the floor.

Rex didn't say another word he kicked Grace in her ribs 3 times and then left, Grace lied there breathing uneven and her ribs were pulsing, a whimper escaped from someone in the room and Grace's eyes flew open in realization.

"B-Bell!" Grace some what shouted but when she tried to stand she fell back down in pain, Grace gritted her teeth and crawled on all fours toward Bell and rolled the girl off her side onto her back.

Bell groaned "ow.." Grace looked up at the skin and seen that the counter it was on had been cracked by the force of the throw, "B-Bell where does..it hurt?" Bell looked up and smiled "I-Its just my side..I'll be fine" Bell sat up with a groan.

Bell frowned at Grace "A-Are you okay?" Grace looked down and away from Bell "I..I don't.." Bell grasped Grace's hand "You need to tell Dean she'll know what to do and she can hel-" "No!" Bell froze and looked at Grace's fearful expression.

"Grace?..I-I don't understand?" Grace looked tense and didn't look Bell in the eyes "P-please..don't tell Dean..I..I don't want her to get hurt" Bell frowned and realized something.

"OMG Grace are _you_ okay?!" Grace lifted her shirt to find a nasty looking bruise already forming Bell seemed to flinch at seeing it "Yeah..we better take you to the healers.." Bell stood up and held a hand out.

But Grace didn't move "I..I can't..they'll inform my parents.." Bell frowned "Grace..did you..not tell them any of this has happened.." Grace nodded.

Bell knelt down and looked serious "Grace, Have you told them of you..being raped?!" Grace closed her eyes a tear fell down her cheek and she shook her head.

Bell sighed "Grace..they need to know this!" Bell chided the girl but stopped when she seen Grace shaking and tears running down her face, Bell carefully hugged the girl to not touch the beaten places.

"C-can you stay here..just for a bit.." Grace asked through hiccups and sobbing, Bell sighed and nodded "yeah..I'll stay..don't worry I got you" Grace broke down in Bell's arms for the first time Bell seen Grace not happy or Energetic.

* * *

Bell looked behind her she had decided to walk with Grace back home today to make sure she made it without any problems.

Bell frowned when she noticed that with each step Grace took her face tightened in pain, Bell stopped to let Grace catch up "Grace..ae you sure you don't want to go to the healers?" Grace shook her head with a smile but Bell could see it wasn't at it's fullest.

Grace stopped by Bell and sighed "can we take a small break" Bell nodded and they both sat down under a tree, Grace leaned back and closed her eyes her hand hovered over her ribs.

Bell looked at Grace who's breathing was still uneven and she looked terrible, she had sweat running down her face,bags under her eyes and generally her body was bruised up badly, Bell could see the faint marks where the guys forearm had held her off the floor.

Bell whimper and looked down, she couldn't protect Grace from being hurt and she knew that Grace was in pain but Bell just wishes she was more like Dean in a way, where she could stand up for others and fight for them like she does but..if Bell is being honest she's the opposite of Dean.

Bell is skinny not muscular, Bell isn't as tall or has threaten as Dean but she tries to be, but sadly people only look at the title and knows that Bell is nothing but a Beta.

Grace must have smelt her sadness because she grabbed Bell's hand and gave it a squeeze, which broke Bell out of her thoughts Grace smiled "I think I'm ready to continue" Bell jumped up and slowly helped Grace up from the ground.

Bell felt bad when Grace hissed in pain but continued to stand up and not rest longer, Bell walked side by side with Grace the rest of the way because she could see the girl was tired and if she were to faint Bell would be there to catch her.

* * *

Amity was reading when the front door opened and in walked her daughter who walked upstairs immediately when she came home, What caught Amity by surprise was Bell who walked through the door.

"Heya kiddo haven't seen you in a while how's things going with your mate and you?" Amity smiled and Bell sat down on the couch by Amity smiling "Everythings going great with Matt and I, have to say he sure is amazing" Amity giggled and remembered those days where she would blush and become a mess around Luz.

Grace rejoined them but she wasn't in her Hexside uniform, instead she wore a turtle neck that Luz had gotten her and some sweat pants, Amity seen the tired bags under her dsughters eyes "Did you have a hard day today Grace, you look tired?" Grace smiled and waved her hand around "Nah I'm fine Mom don't worry about it" Bell stared at Grace for a few seconds with a frown but looked down not saying anything.

Amity shrugged "Well if you are tired you can lie down me and your mami will wake you for dinner" Amity giggled but was surprised when Grace hadn't laughed at her statement.

The door opened again and in came in a tired and messed up Luz, Luz's hair was everywhere and her clothen was torn and burned, Amity blinked a few times and frown "wow..mother and daughter both having a rough day..not my luck" Luz glared at Amity but didn't say anything.

"Hey Bell good to see you again" Luz said in a cheerful tone and Bell smiled and waved, the 4 of them fell into an awkward silence when Grace broke it "So Mami what happened with you today?" Luz groaned and leaned over the couch "I tried a new glyph today and the wind glyph and fire glyph together..does not mix well.." Luz said rubbing the back of her neck while smiling shyly.

Amity laughed and Luz glared at her, Blush creeping onto Luz's face "Hey! Its not funny!" Amity just laughed harder which made Luz growl and jump onto Amity tackling her to the floor.

Grace got up and looked over to her parents "Hey mom and Mami I'm going to go rest, school was very hard today" Amity and Luz nodded then went back to play fighting, Bell noticed Grace wave her to follow.

Bell followed Grace to her bedroom and immediately Grace slowly slid down her wall with a groan, Bell knelt down "Do you need anything?!" Grace pointed to a box on her desk "There should be bandages in there" Bell looked at Grace like she was crazy "Grace are you nuts you need a healer not to cover this up" Bell pointed to her ribs which were badly bruised and possibly broken.

Grace sighed "I..I've dealt with worse" Bell frowned "Yes I understand that but you have friends now and parents that care for you" Grace huffed and didn't met Bell's gaze.

Bell felt frustrated "Grace, Look at me" Grace turned to Bell due to the serious tone she used "You should be greatful for such loving parents because they actually listen to you and cuddled you when you were little and they never once..Once!..hit you.." Bell looked away and Grace could see the pain grow on the girls face.

"Bell?.." Grace placed a hand on Bell's knee and felt the girl tense "did..your parents?" Bell sighed and shook her head "Not me..Dean made sure of that" Grace looked shocked but Bell moved over to the box and grabbed the stuff Grace needed and left so Grace could patch herself up.

Grace removed her shirt and hissed at the small movements she looked into the mirror and frowned, her ribs were black and blue mixed with purple, while around her neck you can see marks of a forearm, Grace sighed and started to slowly wrap up her ribs.

Grace knew eventually she'll have to come clean but she doesn't want to hurt her parents more, Amity is always stressed due to work and Luz is trying to find ways for Grace to be able to do magic in her free time.

Grace lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, Tears pricking her eyes she just wished for once she wouldn't be hurt going to school or just be able to have a normal day, But Grace believes she is a chicken and can't even speak to her own mother and she knows damn well it isn't different at school either.

Grace fell asleep tears going down her cheeks, while someone stood outside her door and heard her crying herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean yawned and looked out the window to see it snowing, Dean smiled and sighed "for once we will actually have family to have around for the holidays" Dean stood up and got dressed she finally finished her rut.

Dean stepped out into a hallway but stopped by Grace's door and stared at it before moving downstairs, Bell was asleep on the couch and Dean knelt down in front of her.

Dean shook her sisters shoulder before Bell's eyes fluttered open "uh..Dean?" Dean smiled "Goodmorning sleepy head" Bell yawned and sat up from the couch.

"So..you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to pull it out from you?" Bell stiffened and turned to see Dean's serious face "um..h-how do you-" Bell asked but got cut off "I heard Grace crying last night..talk" Bell frowned and looked down.

Dean was shocked to say the least, she couldn't help but feel it was her fault for not being there for Grace, Bell had gotten hurt to because Dean wasn't there to fight that Alpha off.

Someone coming down from upstairs broke Dean from her thoughts as she looked up to see Grace limping downstairs and trying to hide her pain with a smile "Goodmorning guys" Grace said and looked at Dean in the eyes.

Dean looked down and seen a bit of a bruise on Grace's neck, Grace seemed to catch this and pulled her turtle neck up to cover it and walked to the kitchen, Dean watched her as she walked away.

Once Grace was in the kitchen Dean looked down at her sister "Are you okay?" Bell looked up and smiled "Yeah I just have a bruise on my back from the hit" Dean nodded and looked back to the kitchen "How about Grace?" Bell looked down at her legs and sighed "Not good, she's covered in bruises and not to mention her possible broken ribs" Bell heard a growl and seen her sisters anger on her face.

Bell stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Dean calm down your Alpha could break through if you don't" Dean huffed and took deep breaths, Grace peeked into the living room "Dean?, why are you angry I can smell it from here" Dean looked up and smiled "S-Sorry just thought of family you know how that is.." Grace nodded and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Later Amity and Luz joined them for breakfast, Luz noticed Dean hadn't taken her eyes off her daughter and smirked she knew the girl had it bad for her daughter, Dean made Luz think of Amity in a way.

Amity cleared her throat and looked at the kids "So what are you two planning for the holidays coming up?" Bell frowned and looked down while Dean tensed up and seemed to be thinking for an answer.

Amity was going to question there behavior when her scroll went off, she excuses herself from the table and answered the scroll "Hello Amity Noceda-Blight here who's this?" Amity asked and was surprised by the voice "Hello Amity its Dad, I was wondering if you and Luz as well as my niece are coming over for Screamas this year?"

Amity smiled "Of course Dad we wouldn't miss it for our lives, but one question is mother going to be there?" It was silent for a minute "I don't know honestly, I invited her but you know her Amity she's a very busy" Amity sighed "You know that's not why I asked Dad" "I know Amity..I just wish she accepted Luz and Grace like we do but..she just doesn't" Amity leaned against the wall and looked back toward the kitchen "Well, we will be there with Grace and perhaps two more guest if that's okay" Amity heard a hum from the other side "Of course the more the better" Amity wished her Father goodbye and hung the call up.

Luz noticed Amity re join them and smiled "Who was that Amity?" Amity smiled "Dad wanting us to visit him for the holidays" Grace looked to Luz then Amity with stars in her eyes "We're going to visit Grandpa!" Amity nodded and Grace squealed happily.

Amity turned to Dean who looked sad but Amity smiled "Dean I asked my father if you and Bell could come, that is if you wish to" Dean turned to Amity with shock on her face but that turned into a big grin "Y-Yes please that would be amazing!" Bell sighed "I can't I'm spending it with my mate's family" Dean smiled to Bell and nodded "Understandable" 

The Noceda-Blight's finished there food and got ready for the day has well as the kids too, they had one last day of school to go to till the holiday break.

* * *

Grace walked by Dean and Bell smiling and happy to be seeing her grandpa soon she turned to Dean "Omg you get to meet my grandpa and other family, I can't wait!" Dean laughed and nodded.

The three reached the school and Dean waved her sister off and seen her run off to Matt who waved at Dean and Grace, Dean and Grace made their way to Grace's locker.

Grace stopped and paled to see Rex and his friends smirking at her leaning against her locker, Dean raised a brow "Who's those three against your locker?" Grace gulped "Um..F-Friends" Dean could smell Grace's fear and anger grew in her chest "Are you sure?" Dean asked and Grace nodded slowly and approached her locker but not without Dean following her closely.

Rex waved his friends to leave and they obeyed, Grace didn't look up at him but Rex locked eyes with Dean who was glaring at him "Hey Grace..Who's this" Rex asked with a smirk, Grace whispered "H-her name is D-Dean.." Rex reached a hand out to shake Dean's but Dean just looked down at his hand then back to his face.

Rex lowered his hand "Eh not much of a friendly type I see" Grace didn't answer and Dean put an arm around Grace's waist and pulled her into her side "If you'd move Grace and I need to get to our class" Dean spoke in a gruff voice and didn't break eye contact with Rex.

Rex smirked and stepped back from the locker, Grace moved up and grabbed her books, Rex suddenly pinned her against the lockers and growled lowly, but that didn't last long when Dean pushed him away from Grace with a snarl and stood in front of Grace.

Rex laughed "What, She and I are together can't I pin my mate?" Dean's eyes went wide and she turned to see Grace shaking, Dean knew what they had to do to mate..Dean's chest was on fire and her whole self grew stiff.

This...this fucker hurt Grace and he had no regrets..

Suddenly a loud bang ringed out in the hallway and on lookers looked at where the sound came from to see Rex pushed into the lockers with Dean gripping his shirt and fangs bared.

Rex looked at the tall girl and smirked "Oh so thats how we are going to play okay then.." Rex kicked Dean back and Rex stood up off the lockers, Dean snarled and the two circled each another while a group of Students watched and among those students was Grace who watched in fear.

Rex lunges forward and tries to punch Dean who side stepped his punch and easily kicked Rex's back to make him go fallen to the floor, Rex turned onto his back and was about to get up when Dean pinned him down and started to repeatedly punched his face.

Dean only seen red in her vision and not the on lookers who flinched with each hit that landed on Rex's face and Dean definitely couldn't feel her knuckles break open but she still continued her assault. 

Grace pushed through the crowd and seen the blood that was coming from Rex's face and how Dean wasn't stopping even when Rex passed out, Grace ran forward and tried to pull Dean off but it was no used Dean was stronger than her.

Grace needed a plan then she realized a good idea, Grace back up and took a running start and jumped and tackled Dean to the floor and held her waist to stop her from trying to get back up.

Dean blinked away the red and noticed she was looking up at the ceiling she looked down and seen Grace holding her waist and behind the girl lied Rex but Dean realized the blood that was around the boy.

She felt Grace shaking and tears running down through her shirt, Dean used her none blooded hand and brushed hair out of Grace's face, Grace looked up to Dean and smiled "there you are.." Grace whispered and hugged Dean around the neck and Dean returned it.

* * *

Amity and Luz were watching TV when Luz's scroll went off she looked at the contact and raised a brow when she seen the school calling "Amity the school is calling" Luz said has she sat up and answered.

Amity watched Luz get up and walk off to see whats wrong while Amity watched the rest of their movie suddenly Luz stomped out of the kitchen and threw Amity's jacket at her "Luz? Whats going on" Luz threw her jacket on her opened the door and looked to Amity "Grace is in the office lets go" Amity shot off the couch and ran outside with Luz.

Once the two arrived and got off their staffs Luz stormed into the school and went right to the office and kicked the door open making the secretary jump "Ah..Ms.Noceda and Ms.Blight welcome-" Luz snarled and Amity held her from pouncing on the last "Where is our daughter!" Luz shouted the lady pointed at the principal door.

Amity let go of Luz who kicked the door in again and Amity sighed "God I love that women" Amity followed Luz and Luz knelt down in front of Dean and Grace who wouldn't look up at Luz who was asking a ton of questions.

The principal raised a brow and looked to Amity "Ah you must be Ms.Noceda-Blights parents I presume" Amity nodded to the new principal of Hexside "My name is Mr.Tandem the principal of Hexside its been brought up that your daughter was caught in a fight" Luz looked to Amity who now came and joined her by her daughter.

"And Grace wouldn't answer any questions neither Dean till their guardings were present" Luz nodded "we have told our daughter that and we are we now so" The principal nodded and thsts when his office door opened agained and walked in a boy who's face was bandaged up and he sat down in front of the principals desk.

Dean growled but the principal shot her a look and she stopped with a huff Amity cleared her throat "Mind telling us what happened" Dean nodded but the boy spoke up "That freak Attacked me first and I was just talking to Grace!" Rex had shouted and Dean shot up from her chair "That is not true you pinned her against the locker you sick fucki-" "DEAN" The principal yelled and Dean sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Rex continue please" Rex nodded "Anyway I had walked up to Dean and Grace in the hallway and started to talk with Grace when Dean growled at me and tackled me to the floor and beat the living shit out of my face till I blacked out" Dean tightened her jaw and the principal looked to Dean "Is this true?" Dean glared at Rex "No it's not.."

Dean told her side of the story and the principal hummed and leaned on his desk looking at Amity and Luz "Well I'm stumped and until Dean's parents get here we ca-" Dean shot up out of her chair "You..you called them.." Amity and Luz seen the fear in her eyes "Yes you asked for your guarding and that would be your parents" Dean's breathing grew uneven and she looked down "I..I thought you meant Noceda-Blight not my..my parents" the principal shrugged "They are marked as your guarding in our information so we contacted them" 

The office door was knocked on and two adults stepped into the room the principal smiled "Ah Ms. And Mr. Highty welcome" Amity looked to the adults and seen that they resembled her parents Amity gulped she knew why Dean was worried now.

Ms.Highty stepped forward and slowly turned to her daughter "Dean stand straight" Dean immediately stood tall and straight "Yes,Mother" Luz looked to Amity and seen the sweat dropping down her face she knew right away Amity was thinking of her childhood.

"You mind informing us why we were called here?" Ms.Highty asked the principal who nodded "Dean was involved in a fight" Ms.Highty looked to Dean who gulped and wouldn't meet his eyes, "Who caused the fight" Mr.Highty asked and the principal shrugged "By the sound of it the first to hit was Dean Highty but it could have been agitated" Mr.Highty hummed and turned to his daughter and snapped his fingers "Here" he pointed to beside him and Dean obeyed and walked over.

She stood beside her father and looked down to the floor, Ms.Highty stood beside her daughter, Mr.Highty turned to Rex and eyed him up and down "Dean apologize" Dean shook her head "B-but" Dean was grabbed by the back of her neck and foced to her knees in front of Rex "Apologize Now!" Ms.Highty shouted and Dean flinched.

Amity stood from the ground "Hey!" Ms.Highty turned around to Amity and found her glaring at her "Who's this?" Ms.Highty asked the principal "These two are Grace Noceda-Blights parents they were also involved" Ms.Highty growled "Noceda-Blight..Mm Amity Blight and Luz Noceda the human" Luz stood beside Amity now looking at Dean's parents.

Dean remained on her knees in front of Rex, Rex snickered and whispered "That's where you belong" Dean snarled and tried to lunge at the boy but was met with a slap to her face.

Everyone stood in silence as Dean reached for her cheek that stung and was red, she looked up to see her Father lowing his arm and glaring at her "A Highty doesn't fight!" Amity walked up and stood infront of Dean and met the fathers eyes the two Adults snarled at one another.

Mr.Highty shouted "Move it.." while Amity didn't flinch and bared her fangs "Not a chance.." Luz helped Dean up and moved her back toward Grace where Dean was hugged by Grace.

The principal cleared his throat "Anyway we still need to find out who clearly started the fight and that comes down to our last person" The principal looked to Grace who frowned "I..I." Rex stood up "Oh come on she's going to side with Dean its obvious" The principal hummed "We will use a truth potion" Luz and Amity both were okay with this and the other parents were okay with it as well.

Grace took the potion, "Okay Grace, Explain the fight in full detail" Grace began the explanation and after words the principal asked her questions "Grace why did Dean attack Rex?" Grace shrugged "Dean is my friend and I believe she smelt that I was uncomfortable" the Principal nodded and asked one more question "Grace why are you uncomfortable around Rex?" Grace froze and looked down.

Everyone in the room looked to the girl who seemed to trying to fight the potion, but the potion was strong and it broke through "Rex had bullied me from month on end and recently he had his friends chase me out of the school and into the woods where he..he raped me.." gasps were heard in the room but Grace heard two that she wished she didn't.

Amity and Luz knelt down and looked at their daughter with hurt,worry and anger on their faces "Is..is this why you were home.." Luz asked and tears ran down Grace's cheeks when she nodded and Amity wiped her tears off her cheeks "Sweetie why didn't you tell us?" Grace hiccupped "I..I d-didn't..wa-..wanna worry you.." Luz and Amity hugged Grace who held back a whimper when her ribs screamed "Sweetie were meant to worry about you were your parents.." Luz sobbed out and Amity caught something on her daughter's neck.

Amity carefully moved the clothen and gasped Grace jumped and tried to hide it but it was too late Amity seen it "Grace..show us.." Amity spoke soft to not scare her daughter.

Grace looked down and carefully lowered the turtle neck from her neck and lifted her shirt to show bandages around her ribs but the parents could see the bruises Amity covered her mouth and Luz stared at Grace.

Dean on the other hand wrapped arms around Grace and held her close, Luz got up and looked to Rex pur hate and anger was written on her face and Rex flinched " **you..you.."** Luz tried walking near the boy but Amity held her.

It didn't stop Luz from snarling at the boy the principal sighed "I have heard enough Dean you are suspended for 2 days as for Rex he will be suspended for 3 weeks and help with community service" Amity looked at the principal shocked "Thats it!?" The principal nodded Amity growled and turned to Grace and Dean "Lets go girls"

Amity was walking out with Luz and Grace when Dean was stopped by a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see her parents, Amity and Luz turned around and looked at Dean who was stopped and seen her parents standing there "She's not going anywhere, Dean you are to come home and stay away from the Noceda-Blights" Mr.Highty growled out.

Dean went wide eyed and looked at Grace who looked just as shocked, Amity stepped back toward Dean and looked at her "Sweetie your always welcomed with us" Dean felt the hand on her shoulder tighten and she closed her eyes lowering her head.

Amity sighed and placed a hand on Grace's shoulder "Lets go.." Grace looked up to Amity "But..But what about Dean?!" Amity whispered "There's nothing we can do.." Grace growled and pulled out of Amitys hold and rand back toward Dean.

Dean was surprised when someone hugged her and held her, Dean wrapped her arms around Grace and buried her face into the girl's neck "She's..She's not leaving!" Grace shouted at the parents and pulled Dean from her parents and held her against her.

Grace seen Mr and Ms.Highty's face tighten with anger but she didn't care Dean was scared and she was always there for Grace now it was Grace's turn.

Grace snarled and bared her fangs eyes half lidded and Dean in her arms, for some reason Grace felt like this was right to do and Dean's hot breathing on her neck didn't make her shiver but it pushed her to hold her safely.

Dean's parents watched as Grace held their daughter and walked away from them, Mr.Highty drew a circle and shot lightning toward his daughter and Grace, Grace wiped around and heard the screams of her parents.

But everyone saw a force field form around Grace and Dean, everyone looked around but seen no one who drew the spell Dean looked into Grace's eyes and seen a faint speck of gold and brown now it flickered away when the field disappeared.

Amity drew and circle and telephoned the family away from the Hightys and found themselves back home, Dean broke down and fell to her knees and Grace held her while Amity and Luz came up and hugged Grace and Dean.

Dean knew she was safe now..it was as if a pound of weight was lifted and she smiled into Grace's chest she felt tired but it was a good tired from years of abuse to finally be over she could be herself with her ~~crush~~ friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Screamas break had started and the Isles had filled with snow, so this lead to Grace dragging a tired Dean out the door to build a snow monster.

Dean yawned "Grace...why did you wake me up this early to build a snow monster.." Grace smiled and was bouncing on her heels full of energy "So we can build the biggest and bestest snow monster in the Isles ever!" Dean couldn't help but smile at Grace's excitement.

Grace started to collect snow while Dean formed the head of the snow monster, Amity and Luz woke up a little later and noticed both girls outside building snowmen, Luz smiled and leaned on Amity "We really have the best daughter don't we" Amity smiled and kissed Luz's forhead "We sure do" they watched as Dean got buried in snow when Grace accidentally dropped a ball on top of her.

Grace and Dean broke out in laughter, Grace helped Dean out of the snow and helped form the body. At the end of there building they both made a medium sized dragon out of snow Grace squealed and hugged Dean "This is the best thing I've ever build and I got to do it with my Best Friend!" Dean wrapped her arms around Grace and smiled "I'm your best friend?" Grace nodded and smiled up at Dean who smiled back "You know what you are my best friend to Grace" the two stayed in their hug for a bit just eyeing their creation.

* * *

Amity looked at the clock and seen the kids had been out for three hours now, she stood up with a groan and went to the front door "Kids time to come inside before you catch a cold" Amity shouted and didn't get a response "Kids?" Amity walked outside and was smacked by two snowballs.

Amity gasped and looked around to see Dean and Grace snickering, Amity smirked and stalked around the snow dragon, Grace and Dean turned around to see Amity's face but seen the woman in question missing.

Grace raised and brow and Dean shrugged, suddenly both girls were hit in the back by snowballs and yelped in surprise Grace groaned and seen Amity laughing and pointing at the two.

Dean huffed "Not fair!" Amity rolled her eyes "Okay okay come on you two, inside before we all get sick" the girls helped one another up and went indoors where they are given hot chocolate by Luz.

The family decided to watch a movie before bed since tomorrow they are all heading to Blight manor for Christmas dinner and to see the family.

Luz sighed and leaned against Amity "How are you doing Luz?" Luz looked up at Amity and smiled "Never better as long has I am with you" Grace made a gagging noise and Amity shushed her.

Dean giggled and turned back to the movie, they were watching some kind of human movie with a big green dude who's trying to steal Christmas, Dean tensed up when she felt Grace lean on her shoulder but Dean turned to see Grace fast asleep.

Dean couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, Amity and Luz watched and could tell both girls had it bad for one another, Luz smirked she remembered when Grace was just a little pup running around Amity's old den and trying to chase anything and everything.

Now her little girl is growing up and Luz doesn't know if she's ready for her baby to grow up, Amity squeezed Luz's hand and Luz could see the sad expression on Amity's face but Amity was reassuring Luz that Grace was growing up and they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Grace woke up with a long yawn, she rubbed her eyes and sighed taking into account her surroundings, she noticed she was in her room on her bed but she could feel something warm and soft, thats when the scent hit Grace...Dean's scent.

Grace looked up and seen Dean out like a light, Grace sighed and smiled she didn't want to get up yet since it was Screamas and the two had a large party today she decided to lie and snuggle into Dean who in a sleep state wrapped her arms around Grace's waist.

Grace couldn't help but blush her Omega was screaming to just whimper and be marked by the Alpha but Grace shook it off and just buried her face into Dean's neck.

*knock..knock..knock* 

Grace looked over when the door to her room opened slowly and her Mami peeked in, Grace smiled at Luz and could see Luz smile back "Sweetie are you going to come down and eat?" Grace looked to Dean then back to Luz who made a 'oh' sound and nodded.

Luz slowly closed the bedroom door and Grace sighed lying back down when Dean whimpered Grace snuggled in closer and hushed the Alpha out of the nightmare that was happening.

Ever since Dean had to face her parents at school she had been having nightmares of the experience and Grace had caught the Alpha in the middle of the night sitting at the side of her bed watching the moon through the window with glassy eyes.

Dean stired in her sleep and when Grace looked up she seen Dean waking up, Grace acted as if she were asleep.

Dean yawned and felt a bit of pressure on her right side and to her surprise she seen Grace was snuggled right into her neck, Dean's eyes widen and she bit her lip her Alpha was trying to break through but she had to hold back for Grace's well being as well Dean loved Grace's scent and it was just right by her face, Dean couldn't help but feel abit aroused at this but pushed the feeling away.

Dean snuggled Grace's cheek with her cheek Dean nearly fell out of bed when Grace's eyes shot wide open dn her grin was ear to ear "JESUS GRACE! Don't scare me like that.." Dean pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

"Awww I'm sorry Dean, I just couldn't help it" Dean smirked and grabbed Grace causing her to yelp and when Grace looked up she flushed deep red because Dean was pinning her to the bed and had a smirk on.

"Oh yeah?, well what if I did this!" Dean started to tickle Grace, Grace laughed and Dean continued even as Grace begged for her to stop tears pricking at her eyes Dean finally let her go.

Grace took heavy breathes and seen Dean smiling at her and Grace's heart fluttered at the safety she felt when Dean looked at her with her genuine smile.

The girls decided to go down and have some breakfast and found they were having bacon and pancakes, Dean literally started to cry of joy due to the human food it was so much better than the Isles food.

* * *

Amity and Luz got there staffs ready, Luz had a small white owl named snowball and Amity had a bat named blueberries due to the bats blue belly, Amity had Grace ride with her while Dean rode with Luz.

Dean was scared at first so Luz told Amity to go ahead without them, Luz turned to the girl who was shaking "Dean?" Dean looked up at Luz "Are you afraid of heights?" Luz gave Dean a look of sympathy Dean looked down and nodded her head.

Luz smiled and titled her head to the girl "Hey..I promise I will go slow and be careful" Luz held her hand out to Dean who stared at it but eventually raised a shaky hand and held Luz's.

Luz got the girl to sit in front of her and the staff started to rise slowly, Dean yelped when she looked down but she felt a arm wrap around her so when she turned around to see Luz smiling and telling her its okay she took a deep breath and looked around the Isles.

"Wow.." Luz giggled when the girl was in the same trance she was when she was younger, Luz started toward Blight manor for Christmas dinner with the blight family and whoever else.

Dean was having a blast and Luz was laughing while the girl kept yelling for her to speed up and Luz would do tricks that Eda had taught her.

One question that was packed into Luz's head was one that Amity probably was thinking as well, Was Odalie Blight, Amity's mother and Grace's grandmother going to be at Dinner and would Luz be able to face the woman who beat her near death, The Noceda-Blight's would have to wait till they got to the manor and hope that tonight will go smoothly.


	10. Chapter 10

Amity landed infrong of her old house Blight manor, a shiver ran up Amity's spine she will never forget the year's of abuse and neglect her and her siblings had gone through.

Amity jumped when a gasp was heard and seen Grace had stars in her eyes "T-This is where Grandpa lives?!" Amity nodded and Grace couldn't hold back her squeal.

Amity smiled "Alright sweetie are you ready to see Grandpa after so long?" Grance nodded and was about to run up the stairs but stopped and turned around looking for something "What's wrong Grace?" Grace looked to her mom and had a frown "Where's Mami and Dean?" Amity smiled "There coming they should arri-" she was cut off by laughing and shouting from the distance.

Amity looked up and seen Dean and Luz doing loops in the sky while Grace walked up beside Amity and smirked "I believe that is Mami there?" Amity slowly nodded "It seems Dean isn't scared anymore" the two came flying down fast and stopped right infront of Grace and Amity.

Dean was breathing heavily "That..was AWESOME!" Luz laughed and watched Dean jump off the staff and run up to Grace "Grace you have to try this!" Grace's ears twitched a little and Dean looked to Luz for acceptance.

Luz smiled "Sorry kiddo maybe on the way home, but for now we have a dinner to go to" Dean flated "oh right I-I forgot" Grace hugged Dean "Hey it's okay, We can fly together later for now you get to meet my grandpa" Dean blushed and nodded.

Grace took Dean's hand and pulled her toward the entrance of Blight manor, while Amity walked beside Luz, Luz could smell Amity is worried "What's wrong Ami?" Amity looked down and her ears pressed against her head "I-I'm just worried about my mother..what if she shows up Luz.." Luz held Amity's hand.

"We will face her together" Amity gave a weak smile and looked ahead where Dean and Grace are and squeezed Luz's hand "what about Grace.." Luz frowned "We don't tell anyone till we know for a fact that shield came from her.." Amity nodded slowly "G-good".

The doors to the manor opened and Grace was picked up into a tight hug "MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING" Luz and Amity seen Grace trying to get out of the hug but it was futile, "Grandpa! Let me down!" Alador laughed and let his grandchild down.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Dean stood up straight and bowed "Dean Highty" Alador raised a brow and looked to Amity who waved her hand and Alador smiled.

Alador knelt down in front of Dean and held a hand out "No need to be all formal, I am Grace's grandpa Alador Blight" Dean shook his hand then smiled.

Alador laughed and pulled Dean into a hug who yelped in surprise, "Now are you my grand daughters mate? Or just friends?" Dean and Grace flushed beet red "Grandpa-" "Dad let her down you look like you broke the poor thing" Alador looked at Luz and Amity and smiled letting Dean down.

Alador stepped toward Luz and Amity, Amity was pulled into a hug "Oh my little girl, how have you been?" Amity smiled and held her father close "I'm great Dad its amazing to see you again" Luz smiled and was pulled into the hug by Alador.

"MITTENS!!!" Amity tensed up and her eyes flew open "oh no.." Luz looked toward the entrance and there stood two tall dark green heads with a smirk running toward the two.

Amity and Luz both yelped when they were tackled by the twins "Mittens and Cutie it's been awhile!" Emira shouted and squeezed Luz tighter who yelped, Amity growled "Emira to hard!" Emira released Luz who took a deep breathe.

"Sorry soo sorry" Emira said as Edric still held Amity who was trying to scurrie away but Edric had a good hold "Our baby sister is so grown up!" Edric wiped a fake tear.

"Mom who's that?" Luz and Amity and the twins turned to Grace who looked confused, Emira squealed and ran up to Grace who yelped when the stranger hugged her "OH MY GODS IS THIS GRACE!?" Emira shouted and turned to Amity and Luz who laughed and nodded.

Emira smiled and looked back to Grace "Omg its my niece!!!" Emira started to spin in circles holding Grace who was fiddling Edric dropped Amity and ran to join Emira in squeezing Grace in a hug.

Grace looked to Dean who was holding a laugh back and mouthed 'help me' Dean shook her head and Grace glared at her, Amity laughed "Okay you two let go of Grace before you crush the poor thing" Emira huffed "Well we can't help it since we haven't seen her since she was just a pup" Luz smiled and nodded "yeah it's been a while hasn't it" Edric nodded.

Both the twins let go of Grace who ran to Luz and Amity and hid behind them glaring at the twins who laughed "Mami I think they want to squash me.." Luz giggled and knelt down by Grace to be eye level "No sweetheart they are your Aunt and Uncle" Grace's eyes went wide and she turned to look a Emira and Edric.

Suddenly Emira and Edric was tackled by Grace in another hug "I have an Aunt and Uncle!" Amity and Luz shook their head and laughed, Dean stood by Alador who both watched the reunion go down.

"Alright children lets head inside, it's cold out here and dinner is going to be ready soon" everyone looked to Alador and nodded they all began to walk toward the entrance.

* * *

_"sir they have entered the blight manor" a figure in the trees watched the group go into the house and through a scroll passed the message off._

_"Mm...I know who we must have intercept this reunion" the scroll replied and the figure smirked "Very well sir, soon she will be returned and we may begin the ritual" the scroll was magiced away and the figure giggled "Soon your bloodline will end with a painful end Noceda-Blight's..soon"_

* * *

Luz and Amity both helped Alador with dinner while the children talked to Emira and Edric who showed them many tricks and pranks they could do.

Emira smiled "So Grace how is school and what spells have you learned?" Grace's smile fell and she pouted "I..um can't do magic" Emira raised a brow "Didn't Luz teach you glyphs?" Grace sighed "Thoses don't work for me either" Emira went wide eyed and Edric looked as shock as his twin.

Dean huffed "I doesn't matter if she can do magic or not she's amazing anyway!" Dean pulled Grace into a hug and Grace smiled toward Dean.

Emira and Edric smirked and looked at one another knowingly "So~ Dean and Grace are you two like..I don't know mates?" Both girls flushed red and the twins laughed "Oh gods Grace don't tell me your like Luz!" Grace raised a brow "What do you mean?" The twins both stopped laughing and looked at the girls who looked to be waiting for a response.

The twins knew they just fucked up, the girls didn't know about Amity and Luz's high school life and passed so the Twins shrugged and looked anywhere other then the girls "Nothing" Emira said but the group was called for dinner so they all made their way to the table.

Emira stopped when a knock was heard at the door "I'll get it father!" Emira walked up to the door and opened "Hello?-" Emira looked up and paled when she seen her mother standing before her "Hello dear, I am here for Screamas dinner" Odalie spoke in a low tone that made Emira shiver.

Emira stepped aside and looked down "O-Of course Mother" Odalie tsk'ed "Blights don't stutter dear" Emira nodded, "Emira who was at the doo-" Alador stopped when he seen his ex Wife Odalie.

"Odalie, Dear so great you can join us" Alador spoke slowly and seen Emira scurrie away into the dinning room, Odalie smirked "Like wise Alador, Now I came here for dinner not to speak" Odalie made her way to the dining room.

Alador followed and when he entered he seen Emira whispering to Amity and Luz who froze when Odalie walked in and sat down not speaking to any of them, Amity growled but Luz put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, sighing Amity calmed down and sat down at the table.

Dean and Grace came walking in and were laughing due to a joke they had shared, Luz made both girls sit between Luz and Amity Grace could sense the tension and smelt her mother's protective pheromones.

Alador cleared his throat "Well, I'd like to thank all of you for showing up for this year's Screamas dinner" Odalie huffed "And I'd like for us all do enjoy this dinner to the best of our ability" Alador could see his children were tense but he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, Let's dig in" everyone filled their plates with all different kinds of wonderful foods the chiefs and Alador had made, Grace hummed in delight "Grandpa this is amazing" Odalie cleared her throat and Grace raised a brow at the disappointing look that her grandma had on.

Amity scowled at her mother in trying to silence Grace but Luz held Amity's hand to hold her from saying anything she'll regret, Dean looked at Alador and smiled "This is amazing thank you for the invite Mr.Blight" Alador smiled and nodded his head.

The twins ate in silence like they were taught to when Odalie was around though Alador wished they would be themselves, "So Grandma ho-" Grace was going to asked a question when her grandma snarled "Grandmother dear, use your manners" Grace's ears shot down and she frowned "s-sorry.." Amity glared at her mother who rolled her eyes in return.

"Okay, how about we ask each another how life has been?" Alador suggested and everyone raised a brow but Dean seen what the Blight was doing, He wanted to lighten the mood so Dean was going to help him.

"So,Ms.Blight how have you've been and what are you up to these days?" Dean asked the older woman, which surprised everyone at the table even Odalie herself was shocked that this random girl asked for her to speak.

Odalie cleared her throat and smirked "I've been doing great and with the coven shut down I have been helping researchers on a new found species" Luz and Amity raised a brow and looked at one another, they both knew about all government activities but a research wasn't one of them.

Dean nodded "That sounds cool, what species are you researching about?" Odalie shook her head "Classified information" Dean huffed and pouted she was intrigued now on the topic but it seemed Odalie was done talking, Grace turned to the twins "How about you two what have you been doing these days?" Edric and Emira smiled "We have been making sure no past coven members try and start a rebellion to regain their order" Emira said with pride.

"More like destroying years of order" Odalie mumbled, The twins frowned and looked away from Grace but a smile was pointed toward the twins from their niece "I think its cool that you guys are fighting for what is right" the twins and everyone except for Odalie smiled.

Odalie slammed her fist on the table making nearly everyone jump "They aren't doing the greater good they are destroying the coven system that has been here for years, till some _human_ came" Luz glared at Odalie who glared right back.

The rest of the group could feel the tension and the aggressive intensity of the stare down, Luz stood up and leaned on the table "Your so called system was unjustified and broken by a power hungry tyrant" Luz spoke with a monotone voice that made Amity shiver.

Odalie on the other hand didn't move a muscle "Well if a certain _'human'_ didn't stay here there wouldn't have been a problem now would there?" Amity could hear a low growl come from Luz who was clenching the table.

"Alright thats enough!" Alador shouted and stood tall, all people turned their head except for Odalie and Luz who stared each another down "Now, I have no clue what issues you two have with one another but this is a peaceful family dinner so end this nonsense and sit down!" Alador spoke to not just one of them but both woman who were pissed.

Odalie huffed and walked to the doorway of the room "I do not wish to stay if the human and her creature she created stays, I am leaving" Luz tried to pounce on the woman but the twins and Amity held Luz back while Grace looked at her grandmother with hurt in her eyes.

* * *

Once Odalie had left everything seemed to calm down afterwards, Luz and Amity helped Alador with the dishes while the twins and the two girls sat in the living room.

Grace seemed down and the twins knew exactly why, they both sat on either side of her and Emira rubbed the girls back "Hey don't listen to your grandma okay she's just old and grumpy" Grace's eyes glazed over "w-why does s-she hate me.." Edric knelt down in front of Grace making her look him in the eyes.

Edric had a small smile on but his eyes showed sympathy "Sweetie our mother she's just like that but you need to realize that we think your amazing and belong here with all of us" tears fell from Grace's eyes but the twins pulled the girl into a hug "Don't think to much about it okay" Emira asked and received a nod.

Emira seen Dean standing a little aways and the twin smirked and rolled her eyes "Get over here you big lug" Dean happily ran forward and hugged them with a big grin, the twin knew if the girl had a tail it would be going crazy.

The Noceda-Blight's stayed awhile to enjoy time with Alador and the twins but once Grace had fallen asleep during a movie Luz and Amity knew it was time to go home, they waved goodbye while Amity carried Grace to her staff and Dean walked toward Luz's staff, the night was cold so Grace cuddled into Amity making Amity's inside flutter with remembering the past.

* * *

_It was the middle of the night while Luz was fast asleep and Amity sat awake reading a book while listening to the rain outside, thunder and lightning was heard and while the spell kept them safe it sounded pretty nasty outside._

_Amity heard a door open in the hallway and the sound of tiny feet, then the door to their bedroom shot open and in ran their daughter who was 5 in her little night dress holding a stuffed bunny with a panicked expression._

_Grace jumped into bed and wrapped her arms around Amity's waist burying her face into the woman's stomach, Amity could feel her shirt getting wet from the tears "Grace?, whats wrong?" Amity got her answer when a flash of lighting and thunder happened, Grace jumped and tightened her hold Amity heard a little yelp from her daughter which broke her heart._

_"Sweetie are you afraid of the storm outside?" Amity pushed bangs out of her daughter's face who looked up with tearful eyes and nodded, Amity smiled and placed her book on her nightstand "Well how about this you can join me and Mami in bed however when Mami wakes up tell her you snuck in okay?"_

_Grace giggled and nodded at her mother sneaking her in their bed, Grace cuddled into her mom's side and sighed knowing she'll be safe with her parents, Amity turned of the lamp and rolled over and held her daughter close and smiled when she heard small little snores._

_Amity and her daughter fell asleep cuddling that night all due to a storm and her daughter wanting to feel safe._

* * *

Amity landed the staff in front of the house and carefully wrapped her arms around Grace's sleep form, Amity seen Luz and Dean approaching already which was good since Amity couldn't open the door with her hands full.

Luz landed and opened the door holding it open for Amity and the sleeping girl who was snoring loudly, Dean held back a laugh when Grace's leg flinched in her sleep.

Dean followed Amity upstairs and into Grace's room where Amity tucked her daughter into bed and placed a kiss on her forhead, Amity saw Dean watching and smiling "Would you like to be tucked in?" Dean looked shocked at first but nodded slowly.

Amity smirked and moved to the made up bed of Dean's and waved her to lie down, Amity tucked the girl in and even placed a kiss on the girls forhead as well "Goodnight Dean we will see you in the morning" Dean smiled and nodded turning over to go to sleep.

Amity shut the door and walked downstairs where her Wife was lying on the couch Amity jumped over the back surprising Luz making her yelp.

Amity wrapped Luz into a cuddle form and held her "What's got you all cuddly?" Luz laughed out and Amity smiled "I-I think I wanna try.." Luz raised a brow in confusion and Amity sighed "for another kid.." Luz smiled wide and nearly threw Amity off the couch when she sat up and held Amitys cheeks "You mean it!" Amity nodded and Luz basically pounced the poor Alpha right there and then.

The two had made love right there in the living room until Amity carried her and Luz to their room to continue the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and sorry for the later post its hard for me to write since alot of things are going on but will try and post more regularly hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**2 weeks later~** _

Things have been very calm and collected at Noceda-Blight's house hold, Grace is passing her classes with 90 and 80's while Dean is trying her best but still landing in the 60's and 50's but either way she's still passing.

Grace has realized that her parents have been in a rather loving mood and that her mami Luz has gained weight, Grace couldn't tell if it was just her seeing the change or if her friend Dean noticed it as well.

While Grace and Dean were upstairs in her bedroom Grace looked over at Dean who was happily watching the crystal ball, Grace sighed "Dean can I ask you something?" Dean looked over and smiled "Of course Grace, What's up?" Grace paused the movie and Dean could see the nervousness and smell it in the air.

Grace cleared her throat "W-Well it's about my Mami, Have you..noticed she's gotten fatter?" Dean bit her lip holding back a laugh and Grace flushed red in embarrassment and anger "Nevermind forget i asked!" Grace shouted and crossed her arms placing a pout on her face.

"Aww Grace don't be like that, anyway about your question she does seem to have gotten a little bigger" Grace huffed and still wouldn't look up at Dean.

Dean whimpered and tried to make Grace look at her which wasn't working, Dean then smirked and jumped on Grace who yelped but was instantly laughing when Dean started to tickle her sides.

"DEAN STOP THAT TICKLES!!!" Dean laughed shaken her head "Nope not till you pay attention to me!" Grace had tears pricking her eyes "Okay okay I'll listen okay!" Dean stopped and then realized she was sitting on top of Grace's waist.

Dean flushed deep red and when Grace opened her eyes the tears from laughing made them twinkle like stars, Dean stared down into Grace's eyes while Grace stared into Dean's.

Grace felt something inside of her knot and her breathing became uneven, she loved Dean's eyes they were dark and held mysterious, It intrigued her and before she knew it she had gone from looking into Dean's eyes to going back and forth from eyes to lips.

Dean's Alpha was telling her to pin her down and take her as her own, but Dean was ignoring them and studying Grace's face, it was build beautiful and Grace's jawline was sharp but not to sharp, Dean just then realized Grace had freckles.

Dean felt her body moving on its own has she slowly starting to bend down toward Grace's lips, Dean was so close that she could feel the uneven breath coming from the Omega.

***Bang***

"Hey girls I wanted to see if-..." Luz stopped mid sentence when she seen Dean on top of Grace, both girls frozen and as red has a stop sign.

Dean got off of Grace and cleared her throat "I-Its not what it looks like..we were wrestling" Luz raised a brow and turned to her daughter who was still lying on the floor frozen.

"Mhm well even though I don't believe that and now I will bug the two of you, Dinner is ready" Luz turned and left, the two girls were flustered and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Grace growled and got up and stomped her way to the bathroom, Dean's ears went down when she heard the door slam shut, Dean sighed and got up from the floor "what is wrong with me.." Dean whispered to herself.

Grace threw water in her face to cool herself down, she didn't understand why but her Omega enjoyed what just nearly happened but Grace didn't know what she felt for Dean.

* * *

Amity was sitting at the table when Luz entered the kitchen with red cheeks, Amity raised a brow about to question her when Luz pointed at her "D-don't ask" Amity closed her mouth and went back to her paperwork.

Luz poured herself a coffee and sat down with Amity "Whatcha reading dear?" Amity hummed and looked to Luz "New reports again.." Luz frowned and looked at the file and sighed seeing another kid missing just doesn't help her feel safe for her kids.

Amity put the report down and pitched her nose in frustration "I just..arhgg!" Amity was so angry she wanted to catch this creep and lock him up but ever fucking crime scene had nothing left behind, no struggle, no items, Nothing.

Luz leaned into Amity and whispered "Its okay..you'll catch that creep" Amity growled "When?!" Luz flinched but stayed there for Amity "Soon hopefully.." Amity sighed "Hope is what we all need to save these kids.." Luz nodded.

The adults stop there conversation when they heard feet on the stairs, Dean came into the kitchen "Ah good morning Dean" Amity said and Dean smiled and nodded.

Dean sat down and seen they were having griffin eggs and toast, Dean took a bit out of the toast and seen some type of document on the table, "Whats that?" Dean pointed to the file and Amity picked it up fast but not fast enough since Dean had already read part of it.

"Nothing" Amity said but could see Dean's worried expression "another kid has gone missing..haven't they" Luz tensed up and Amity looked at Dean who held a frown.

"Y-yes we are looking into it" Amity stated Dean frowned "Do you know of anyone that could be doing this?" Amity sighed shaking her head "No, but Dean you don't need to worry" Amity took a bite of her breakfast and decided that was the end of the topic.

Luz seen Grace coming into the Kitchen with a still slightly reddened face, "Good morning sweetie" Grace looked up and glared at Luz who just smiled back.

The family finished breakfast, the two girls had to go off to school so they bid fare well to both Luz and Amity.

* * *

Dean watched Grace smile and spin when the sun hit her face, it made the girls stomach do flips and her heart speed up in reaction to this Dean felt the heat go to her cheeks so before Grace to see she buried her face into her hands.

Grace stopped spinning and seen Dean hiding her face which confused her but it made her think of an idea, Grace slowed down and once she was beside Dean she tried to tickle the girl "Gotcha!" Dean felt small hands try to tickle her sides which utterly failed.

Grace raised a brow and looked up to a smirking Dean "I am not ticklish Grace" Grace gulped when Dean raised her hands and her fingers wiggled, "Dean...do you dare" Grace said backing away when suddenly Dean started to chase.

Both girls laughing as they ran to school, Dean watched has Grace laughed it filled her heart with joy and love for the girl in front of her.

Grace had her eyes closed running when she hit into someone "Oof.." "Owww" Dean came to a stop when she noticed Grace had fallen "Grace you okay?" Grace rubbed her head and looked up to Dean "Yeah but who did I run into.." she trailed off when she noticed the guy infront of her on the ground rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I-I wasn't watching and.." the guy stopped her rambling by putting up a hand "I-Its fine" Grace helped the guy up, Dean stood next to Grace "Are you okay?" The boy nodded with a smile "Great, thanks for the help though most people would just walk away" Grace smiled and nodded.

Dean raised a brow "So you new or something because I don't think I've seen you at hexside before?" The boy made a 'oh' noise and nodded "Name's Maxwell, but just call me Max for short" Grace smiled and held a hand out "Grace and this is my friend Dean" Grace and Max shook hands and once they were finished he shook Dean's hand.

"So an Omega with an Alpha friends, don't see that very often" Max commented and Grace chuckled "Yeah, but Dean isn't like other Alpha's she's nicer and less territorial" Max looked over at Dean who smiled shyly and rubbed her neck.

"So..Max what are you anyways?" Grace asked and Max seemed to perk up at that "Actually I am an Alpha as well" Dean looked over to Grace who was nodding.

Dean cleared her throat "Grace did you forget we still need to head to our lockers?" Grace pouted "Oh..yeah I forgot well we can hang out at Lunch right Max?" Max smiled and nodded "of course we can has long as its okay with both of you" Dean shrugged with a nod.

Grace smiled and grabbed Dean's hand leading them to the entrance "Bye Max!" Grace called back with a wave, Dean seen Max wave back.

* * *

Dean yawned it was nearly lunch hour when a paper hit her head, she growled and looked around but no one was looking at her she raised a brow and looked down at the grumbled up paper.

Dean leaned over and picked it up, she unfolded it carefully to not rip it and once it was open there was words on it she read it once then twice her eyes couldn't believe what she was reading.

Dean raised her hands and the teacher nodded to her "May I go to the washroom" the teacher sighed "Yes but be back before the bell" Dean nodded and shot up and ran out of the room.

She ran through the halls and into the bathroom body checking the door open and running to on of the stalls, she locked the stall and started to hyperventilate 'who would write this!' She thought and looked down at the note.

_( Dean Highty we know your secret that you don't want others to know, if you don't want it spread through the school you will meet us after school by the back parking lots Alone..)_

Dean growled and threw the note into the toilet and flushed it, she watched it go down her breathing still uneven, she held her head when the voices hit her, tears pricking her eyes.

She unlocked the stall and ran to the sink, she threw cold water on her face and it seemed to calm her down a little she didn't know who wrote this but she would find out.

* * *

Grace sat at the lunch table with her food, she ate while she waited for Max or Dean to show up then out of the blue Bell shows up and looked worried to approach Grace but Grace waved and smiled to she sat down at the table.

The two began to talk "Hey Grace where's Dean?" Grace shrugged "Uh, normally you two are inseparable" Grace raised a brow at Bell's comment who just smiled.

Hands suddenly blocked Grace's eyes and a voice spoke "Guess who~" Grace hummed "Dean?" Grace spoke unsure "Nope try again" Grace then sighed "It's Max then" Max laughed and removed his hands "Wow don't sound to happy to see me?" Grace shook her head "No my nose its plugged so I couldn't smell your scent and sadly can't smell Dean's either.

Max hummed and nodded "Um..Who's this" Bell spoke from across the table pointing at Max, Max smiled and held out his hand "Maxwell but you can call me Max I am Dean and Grace's friend" Bell looked at his hand but didn't shake it.

Bell stared at Max who raised a brow "Okay..then" lowering his hand "Anyway Grace how was your classes" Grace smiled and the two started a conversation about classes and their dau so far as Bell watched.

Bell turned her head when she caught her sisters scent and noticed her come into the cafeteria looking stressed and angry, Bell waved her down and seen Dean perk up immediately.

"Hey guys" Dean said with a smile Grace spun around and grinned widely "Heya Dean" Bell moved over and Dean sat across Grace and Max who were talking again.

Bell felt her sister pass her something under the table, she looked at Dean who was staring ahead at Grace and Bell carefully took the paper from her sister.

She kept it under the table and read it, Bell felt anger and confusion and turned to her sister with a raised brow who shook her head also confused.

"What you guys hiding over there?" The two girls jumped a bit when Max asked but Dean just shrugged "Nothing just trading homework notes" Max hummed and nodded.

Max turned back to Grace "So Grace, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to hang out sometime maybe get ice cream or something to get to know each another?" Grace nodded "Sure I love Ice cream" Bell looked at Dean who seemed calm at this happening in front of her but Bell just felt weird about this Maxwell guy.

Bell wondered why but kept it to her self and went back to eating her lunch and the rest seem to do the same, Dean however didn't touch her food Grace frowned "Dean is something wrong?" Dean faked a smile and shook her head "Just not hungry here you have it" Grace looked down and accepted the food.

Bell looked up at her sister and shook her head she hated when her sister did this where when she was upset she wouldn't eat and go into her thoughts not sharing with anyone.

* * *

Grace and Dean walked to class and almost immediately Grace felt something was off with Dean "Dean..what's wrong?" Dean looked down to the shorter girl and smiled "Nothing just tired" Grace slowly nodded and looked ahead to their joined class.

Grace and Dean took their sits but once again Grace looked over and seen Dean staring off and not paying attention to class, Grace sighed and looked back to the board but she noticed someone staring.

Grace turned and seen Maxwell staring who once Grace noticed him, he waved and smiled Grace returned the gesture.

All the time during class Grace was worried for Dean who was not paying attention the whole class but just stared outside and huffed.

The bell Ringed and everyone started to pack up and leave but Grace was going to stop Dean before Dean spoke up "Hey I can't walk with you today, I'm meeting up with someone to hang if that's okay?".

Grace smiled and nodded "Of course its okay I'll j-" Grace felt a hand on her shoulder "I won't mind walking with you" Grace peeked over her shoulder and seen Max.

"Oh Max, sure if you want to" Max smiled and turned and went back to his stuff to pack up, Dean hugged Grace "Stay safe Grace I'll be home soon" Grace smiled "You too you big wimp" Dean watched Grace walk over to Maxwell and leave.

* * *

Dean marched to the back of the school where this mystery person wants to meet and to tell you frankly Dean is pissed, They were about to see what a mistake had been.

Dean made it to the parking lot but immediately she stopped, no one stood by any of the cars and no one was back here, so Dean started to think maybe it was all an elaborate prank.

"You must be Dean" Dean whipped around and behind her stood 3 hooded figures the middle one was the one who spoke and it sounded like a girl.

"Yeah, now who do you think you are to threaten me?!" Dean growled and stepped toward the figures "Ah yes about our note, we just wish to speak to you" Dean raised a brow "About what?" The figure snapped their finger and a photo of.."Grace?!" Dean shouted.

The figures nodded "We wish to speak of 'Grace' and we understand that you and her are...close?" Dean snarled "Stay the fuck away from her!" The figure tilted her head "We don't mean no harm we just wish to speak to Ms.Grace" 

Dean thought about the apartment and knew these guys were bad news, Suddenly Dean transformed into her werewolf form and ran toward the group of three while snarling.

The figures moved out of the way and Dean ran off into the forest that was behind them "Shit.." the one figure whispered and the other two nodded while they watched the big werewolf run away in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Max and Grace walked in silence at first and Grace would peak over to see Max just staring ahead as if lost in thought.

Grace decided to break the silence "So, Max why did you decide to start at Hexside?" Max looked over and smiled "Well it's the most advanced school around" Grace nodded "True true"

They both were silent again but alone a short minute or two when Max asked a random question that made Grace confused "So Grace quick question, Are you and Dean like..Mates? Or dating?".

Grace flushed beet red and shook her head "N-No we aren't dating or mates, just friends" Max seem to sigh at that statement "Oh okay, I was a little confused at first since you two smell like one another" 

Grace hummed and looked straight ahead "Maybe its because we live together with my Mom and Mami?" Max shrugged "Maybe, who knows" Grace just nodded and looked around the environment.

Once Grace was nearing the house she felt more tired and just wanting to lie down, Grace didn't even realize she was on the stairs to enter her house but Max stopped her by holding her hand.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Max asked and Grace nodded with a big smile, suddenly Max leaned down and kissed Grace's hand then ran off waving bye.

Grqce stood there for a moment flushed red and her hand still in the air where Max had kissed it, Grace blinked a few times then just turned and went inside not wanting to over think things and just go to sleep.

* * *

Dean was panting by the time she hit the market place and decided to slow to a walk, She didn't understand what is was with these people and wanting Grace but she was starting to really worry.

Dean noticed alot of people wearing cloaks, and now her heart rate was speeding she wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

Dean huffed and walked slowly keeping her eyes on everyone and everything, she seen some people pick pocketing people and others scamming.

A sudden hand grabbed Dean and pulled her into an alleyway, she tried to scream but someone held her mouth, she kicked and tried to punch but is was no good.

Dean was thrown to the wall and a spell must have been used to hold her there because she couldn't move a muscle, the three figures stood before her and they didn't seem impressed.

" _you could have made this easy but now we will do this the hard way"_ the figure on the left approached Dean has said girl fought with all her strength to move but ended up failing.

The figure pulled out a chip and placed it into a needle, Dean stared as the needle has it entered her arm she hissed in pain at first but it was just for a moment.

The figure remove the needle that now was empty and no chip was to be seen, Dean in a muffled tone asked "Wh-What did y-you do to m-me?!" The middle figure stepped forward and grabbed Dean's chin " _making you our puppet, now we can receive our project and return to our testing"_

Dean noticed the right figure pull out a remove and her eyes widen in fear "W-Wait Please d-don't d-do this!" Tears began to fall from her eyes when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Amity hummed while cooking, while Luz watched from a far in an attempt to intervene if the food started to burn or if Amity just messes it up, Luz knew Amity thought she was a great cook but in reality Luz had to sneak in and change the food time to time.

They both heard the door open and close and turned to see their daughter "Mija, Welcome home" Grace smiled and hugged her Mami who ran to her the minute she seen Grace.

Grace sighed and take in her mothers scent, suddenly it smelt like burning but then she realized it wasn't her Mami "Uh Mami do you smell smoke?" Luz went wide eyed and seen a mini fire from the kitchen.

Amity tried throwing water on it but it suddenly grew bigger "AMITY NO JESUS" Luz ran off for the kitchen to help Amity before she burnt their house down.

While Grace just slowly crept away from the whole ordeal, Grace turned into her room and dropped her school bag and fell onto her bed with an 'oof' and sighed.

Grace tried to shut her eyes but heard the shouting from down stairs, grace growled and sat up knowing the two parents could be at it for hours, Grace sighed and made her way to the bathroom to have a shower after the long day she had.

Grace smiled it wasn't too bad she had made a new friend and yeah sure Dean was a little weird today but other than that she had an amazing day with her new friend Max.

* * *

Grace walked out of the shower and walking into her bedroom to get dressed but when she turned around she ran into something or someone.

Grace looked up and a bit smile found her face "Oh!, hey Dean" Grace's smile went down a little at the blank expression on Dean's face "Dean?, you okay?" Grace tried to reach out to Dean just to be grabbed by the wrist.

Dean slowly looked up at Grace, Grace gasped at the dead look in the girls eyes, Grace felt Dean pin her to the door to her room and Grace could hear the low gruff growl from Dean.

"D-Dean..this isn't funny" Grace tried to free her wrist but they were held tightly, suddenly Grace felt hot breath on her neck and couldn't hold back the shiver that went down her spine.

"Grace..did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" Grace gulped and looked into Dean's eyes that were looking into hers "N-No.." Grace felt the grip on her wrist let go and Dean backed off.

Grace blinked multiple times and watched Dean walk over to the bed and flop down and snoring followed after, Grace didn't know what that was but when she looked at her wrist she could see red marks and possible bruises.

She gulped and turned to her dresser and grabbed out pajamas and decided to sleep in Dean's room because Dean fell asleep in her room and she didn't feel like being around Dean right now.

Grace entered Dean's room that used to be a guest room but was now made Dean's, when she entered she noticed how Dean was alot more organized and clean then herself.

But Grace was too tired to care right now she made her way toward the bed and crawled onto the bed, throwing the blankets over her and Grace just realized that the bed smelt like Dean it felt nice and safe, Grace closed her eyes and took a big sniff and sighed out.

Grace cuddled into the blanket and closed her eyes slowly fallen into a slumber.

* * *

_Dean groaned and looked around to find she was surrounded by darkness, she tried to think back to what had happened and when she remembered she wanted to scream._

_Dean got up and looked around and seen nothing, she sighed "Well, now what do I do.." Dean heard a growl and when she turned around she seen a double of her but with crimson shot eyes and larger fangs staring at her._

_Dean noticed how there was a type of cage around her double "Who are you?" Dean asked but received a snarl back,Dean rolled her eyes and glared at the double behind the cage._

_"I'll ask again what or who are you?" The double huffed and looked down before looking back to Dean " **I am your Alpha.."** Dean raised a brow "then why are we both here shouldn't you be controlling my body?" _

_The Alpha growled and punched the cage in frustration " **You are the reason I am trapped in here!"** Dean titled her head in confusion "How is this my fault?" The Alpha smirked " **You have been pushing me away, not letting me out now we both are stuck because those fuckers are going to hurt your mate!"** Dean went wide eyed and it came back to her.."The chip.." the Alpha nodded._

_"We need to find a way out of here!" The Alpha snickered " **Now you want my help.."** Dean glared back at her double "Yes and Grace isn't my mate she's..she's my friend" the Alpha smirked " **she would be your mate if it were me in control, but you'd rather lose her to that Maxwell kid.."** Dean growled "Shut up and help me find a way out of here" _

_The Alpha sighed **"Dean we are stuck that chip controls our mind and without it being removed we aren't leaving our mind.."** Dean gulped down the lump in her throat "N-No Grace needs me.." Dean fell to her knees tears falling from her eyes "s-She..needs me.." Dean broke down in front of her Alpha who watched with a frown._


	13. Chapter 13

Amity groaned when the morning light hit her face, she turned and tried to cuddle into Luz but found the body heat she loved so much wasn't in the bed with her.

 _"L-Luz?"_ Amity's voice was scratchy, Amity sat up with a groan and looked around their bedroom to see the bathroom light on.

Amity got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, she knocked on the door "Luz? Love you in there?" Amity heard a sniffle and what sounded like someone throwing up.

Amity opened the bathroom door to find Luz throwing up, Amity walked up and knelt next to Luz who had tears from the continuous throwing up and her throat hurting.

Amity rubbed Luz's back "Luz dear are you alright?" Luz raised a shaky hand and pointed to the counter top, Amity stood up and noticed an item on the counter which she picked up and squinting her eyes.

Amity's heart went crazy once she realized what she was holding, in her hands was a positive pregnancy test.

Amity turned to Luz who was leaning against the bathtub smiling up at Amity who kept looking back and forth to the test to Luz.

Luz giggled "Amity what's wrong dear?" Amity's ears went down and tears went down her cheeks, Luz frowned "A-Amity what's..what's wrong love, do..do you-" Luz was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Amity buried her face into Luz's neck while her sobs rocked her body, Luz smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife who was so happy that she broke down in tears.

Amity picked Luz up and started to laugh "Luz we're going to have another baby!" Luz giggled and tapped Amity's arm "Sweetie please stop spinning me" Amity looked to Luz to see her turning green "O-Oh sorry love" Amity lowered Luz to the floor and held Luz's hand.

Luz frowned and looked away from Amity who raised a brow "Luz what's wrong?" Luz sighed "I..I am worried, remember Grace was born premature..what if it happens again?" Amity smiled and cupped Luz's cheek "Sweetie it doesn't matter we while love them no matter what right?" Luz leaned into Amity's hand and nodded.

Amity's eyes landed on the time and she realized she needed to make breakfast for the girls before they woke up, Luz decided she wanted to sleep a little longer while Amity made breakfast.

* * *

Grace groaned and rolled over looking at the sun that was shining in through the window, but she remembered where she was and flushed red.

Grace sat up and looked around to see she was still in Dean's room, Grace got out of the bed and made her way to her bedroom, she entered and walked over to the bed where a sleeping Dean rested.

Grace smiled and nudged Dean, who didn't seem to wake up Grace raised a brow and shook the girl a little harder which did the job the girl in question shot up and nearly hit Grace who backed away in time.

"Omg I am so sorry Dean I didn't mean to scare you.." Dean growled and turned over and layed back down, Grace raised a brow a little mad at how Dean growled at her.

Grace huffed and went back be side the bed and got a smart Idea to get the girl out of bed, Grace bent down and grabbed the side of the bed and counted to 3 in her head.

Suddenly Grace threw the bed and Dean yelped falling out of the bed and onto the floor, Grace laughed "Good your up no-" Grace was pinned up against the wall by a very angry looking Dean who was snarling.

Grace's ears went down while she looked into the feral eyes of Dean, " _ **Do.Not.Test.Me.Omega!"**_ Grace flinched at the tone of Dean's voice "I..I am sorry..Dean it..it was a joke" Dean huffed and walked away from Grace who was shaking.

Grace decided she would get dressed later and ran down stairs to the kitchen where her mom was cooking, Amity in question could smell the fear on her daughter which made her raise a brow.

Grace sat down and ate her food without saying anything to Amity who looked worried at her, when Dean walked into the kitchen the atmosphere was tense and Amity could smell her daughters fear pick up.

Amity held back a snarl as her daughter finished her food and ran out of the room to her bedroom upstairs which was not normal, Normally Grace would eat breakfast with Dean and they would laugh and smile while eating.

Amity turned to Dean who was eating her food with an emotionless face, Amity growled and slammed her hand on the table which made Dean slowly look up unimpressed.

"Yes?" Dean asked Amity glared at the girl "What did you do to Grace?, why is she scared of you?" Dean shrugged and went back to eating which infuriated Amity.

Amity grabbed Dean by her shirt and lifted the girl out of the kitchen chair " **if you so happen to hurt my baby girl, I will make you pay understand"** Dean didn't even looked fazed, in return Dean snickered which made Amity raise a brow "Of course Amity Blight" Amity was now very confused Dean never called her that.

Dean huffed and walked off to go get dressed while Amity remained standing in the kitchen, Amity watched the girl walk away from the room while thoughts went through the woman's head.

* * *

The walk to school was tense, Dean didn't even look in Grace's direction and Grace was to scared to start up a conversation with the girl.

Once they got to Hexside Bell and Maxwell were waiting for them, Gracs ran up and hugged the both of them when Bell tried to talk to Dean, she just snarled and walked away from the three leaving a very confused sister.

Bell turned to Grace and raised a brow "What's up with her?" Grace pouted "I don't know, she's been really angry and scary since last night.." Bell hummed and looked back toward the entrance to Hexside where her sister was now out of sight.

Maxwell smiled and put an arm around Grace's shoulder "Maybe she's just in a bad mood, Leave her be I'll hang with you" Grace shyly smiled "t-thanks Max but I need to head to the library to do research for an up coming test" Maxwell sighed and nodded "Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch right?" Bell and Grace nodded.

Grace made her way to the library with Bell "Grace..did something happen between you and Dean?" Grace looked to Bell and frowned "N-No that's the thing she just randomly started to act like this.." Bell hummed and rubbed her chin while thinking.

Bell looked at Grace who seemed tense "Hey Grace..did Dean do anything to you, you seem tense?" Grace pouted and nodded slowly "Sh-she pinned me into a wall" Bell went wide eyed "Now I know something is wrong" Bell placed a hand on Grace's shoulder "I'll talk to my sister and see what's up okay?" Grace smiled and hugged Bell who hugged back "thanks Bell" Bell giggled "No problem"

* * *

Bell watched her sister during the day and noticed that Dean was definitely different, Dean was more aggressive and acted more violent then peaceful.

Bell noticed during one of her free periods that her sister was leaning against a locker and glaring at people so Bell took a deep breath and marched up to her.

"Dean Highty" Dean turned and raised a brow to the girl in front of her "Yes?" Bell looked Dean up then down "What's gotten into you sis?, you've been nothing but a pain since last night apparently" Dean snarled at Bell who took a step back in fear.

"Mind your damn business" Dean huffed and looked away from Bell who growled and grabbed her sisters shirt and made Dean look at her "Listen here Dean you are my sister whither you like it or not but you know damn well I hate aggression, so stop being a bitch" Dean was wide eyed and speechless as Bell walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

_***bang...bang...bang..*** _

Grace groaned and squinted her eyes trying to see what in God's name is making that noise, what she sees is completely wrong.

Grace shoots up and turns on her bed side lamp, she raises a brow and watches has she is still half asleep.

_***bang...bang...bang..*** _

"Dean?..what the fuck are you doing?" Grace asked in whispered aggravation from being woken up but what really is confusing the girl is watching Dean stand at a wall and hit her head slowly but painfully.

"Dean?" Grace tries to get the girls attention but all Dean is doing is standing there staring at the wall and hitting it with her head, Grace sighs and looks at the time.

Grace's scroll reads 3am, Grace groans and stands up walking over to Dean who still has not moved a muscle and continues to stare.

"Dean if you're going to be annoying and an ass just get out" Grace tells the girl but once again no response, Grace raises and brow "Hey?! Are you listening to me" still no response.

However Dean turns and begins to walk toward the door, Grace watches in silence Dean opens the door but ends for downstairs instead of her room.

Grace decides it's best to follow her friend then to leave her alone in this state she's in, Grace leaves her room to see Dean already half way downstairs, while Grace thought of getting one of her parents she didn't want to lose sight of Dean.

Grace ran downstairs and seen Dean opening the front door, "Dean what the fuck, where are you going?!" Grace tries to hold the girl back but Grace is just dragged along.

Grace walks with the girl has they enter the woods which are highly dangerous at night Dean still hasn't spoken one word, Dean slows to a stop in a clearing.

"Dean? Why are we out here?" Grace asks but sudden movement from their right and left in the bushes makes Grace stand on guard, suddenly 6 to 8 figures approach the girls.

Grace growled and glared at the figures that now have the two teens pinned "Leave us alone" Grace spat like venom toward the group but they didn't seem to flinch.

Grace yelped has arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, she turned her head and seen Dean holding her "Dean what are you doing?!, Let me go!" Dean held her tighter in which it started to hurt Grace.

" _uh,uh,uh Not so tight don't want to break the poor thing now do we?"_ Grace immediately felt Dean's hold lightened abit but not much to where she could escape "Dean let me go, What's the matter with you!?" The one figure walked up to Grace and caressed her cheeks with his/her cold hand.

 _"now now child in due time you'll receive your answers but for now" ***snap***_ Grace felt vines wrap around her torso and legs, she tried to get out but they were strong and thick.

Grace looked up at Dean who still seemed out of it, Grace whimpered "D-Dean..P-please if you..if you can hear me..help." Dean didn't move a muscle.

 _"Micheal do the honors, she is of no used to us anymore"_ one of the figures named Micheal stepped forward toward Dean and pulled out a dagger, he grabbed her neck and cut into it and pulled out so sort of device.

Grace watched crimson blood drip and she tried to plead with them but no one listened, Dean gasped and fell to her knees shaking tears fell from her eyes.

"DEAN!" Grace shouted in which made Dean look up "Grace?.." Grace nodded and wanted to hold the girl but remembered she's trapped "Dean run!" Dean felt someone grab the back of her neck and pinned her to the dirt floor.

Dean snarled while thrashing around, "Let us go you mutts or so help me I'll.." " _you'll what?, you did us a favor you brought her here without a fight and now we can have the day of unity at last"_ Dean's eyes went wide.

Dean looked to Grace who was whimpering scared and lost while Dean was confused and angry "Leave Grace out of this take me not her!" The figures all but laughed at the girl until the so called leader rose a fist telling them to stop.

" _she is what we need not some snot noise Alpha like you"_ with that Dean got held by her arms and the figure punched her abdomen "Dean!" Grace shouted has she watched the poor teen have multiple figures kick punch and attack the girl who was defenseless.

After a few minutes all the figures backed away leaving a bruised and blooded teen on the ground heavily breathing and barely awake.

Grace sobbed loudly trying to reach from Dean but failed as the figures grabbed the Vines that held the girl and began to drag her away "Dean!" Grace tried to call to her but in the end recieved no answer.

Dean had to watch the figures drag Grace away who was yelling for her, but Dean's body was broken and she couldn't move one figure approached Dean and knelt down lifting Dean's chin " _Dean my good friend..don't worry I'll make sure to have lots of fun with Grace while your out of commission"_ the figure removed his hood and there stood Maxwell.

"M-Max?..w-why?" Dean asked but it was painful to speak, she heard the guy laugh and he let go of her chin making her head fall to the ground painfully " _Grace is unique and powerful, now that our boss has her she'll never be coming back and while she is now our prisoner I'll happily claim what is mine..has in..I'll claim her has my mate"_

Dean gasped and felt her soul ignite with a type of fire she felt a new found reason to fight but she needs some help from her inner Alpha she closed her eyes and let the rage take control.

Maxwell was laughing when a sudden deep blood gurgling snarl came from Dean, Max raised a brow and stopped laughed her knelt down again and leaned in closer to the girls face when said girl grabbed his neck with new found strength.

Max gasped and thrashed trying to escape the hold the girl held when Max locked eyes with crimson ones which were full of rage " **You...Mother..FUCKER!"** Max screamed when fangs of a giant wolf dug into his throat.

Max's screams started to be drowned out by gurgling as blood ran down his chin and his thrashing became lesser and once he completely stopped moving was when Dean let go of the boys throat and watched the body fall to the floor.

Dean let out a howl filled with rage and sorrow for losing her lover and her friend but Dean knew one thing this wasn't the last those figures will see of her they will pay.

* * *

Amity woke up and found Luz snuggled into Amity snoring peacefully, Amity pushed hair out of Luz's face and Amity couldn't help but place her hand on Luz's stomach knowing their second child was going to be born.

Amity giggled when Luz grumbled in her sleep and buried herself deeper into Amity for warmth, Amity turned to her side and smiled humming a tune while rubbing her wife's shoulder.

Luz hummed and her eyes fluttered opened a big smile plastered on her face while Amity leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead "Goodmorning love" Luz hummed and snuggled into Amity's neck.

"Morning mi amor" Luz pecked Amity's neck and couldn't help the yawn that hit her,Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and hummed "Didn't sleep to well?" Luz shook her head "no just tired" Amity rolled her eyes snickering.

Amity and Luz heard the front door open and close, Luz looked up at Amity who looked as confused "stay here" Amity said before she stood up and left the room to investigate.

Amity seen her daughter's room wide open and empty "Grace? Is that you?" Amity called downstairs but all she heard was a grunt and something fall.

Amity walked down and peeked her eyes widen when she seen Dean on their living room floor passed out and blooded "Dean?!" Amity ran to her and noticed the girl breathing but still the injuries were fresh and bad.

"LUZ GET THE MED KIT!" Amity shouted out hoping Luz can hear her from their room, her question was answered when Luz came downstairs with the kit and gasped when she saw Dean's injuries.

Dean groaned when Luz lifted the girls head onto her lap "Dean can you tell us what happened?" Luz asked but only received a whimper Amity gulped has she held the cleaner and looked at Luz who frowned.

"Dean sweetie this is going to sting a bit okay hold onto my hand okay" Luz felt the girls shaky hand hold hers, Luz nodded to Amity who started to clean the wounds where Dean was not so happy about.

Dean thrashed and screamed when the cleaner touched her cuts she gritted her teeth and held tightly to Luz's hand making said girl grimace at the grip.

Once Amity got one big cut cleaned and bandaged she moved on to another which Dean was already sobbing and holding onto Luz for dear life, Luz sighed "Amity wait give her a minute to breath" Amity nodded and Luz held Dean while said girl sobbed like a pup.

Once Dean caught her breath they went back to cleaning and bandages, finally when they were done Amity lifted the girl to the couch and placed her down slowly Dean whimpered while being moved.

Luz knelt beside the girl "Dean, what happened who did this?" Dean gulped and looked over at Luz tears in her eyes "f-figures.." Amity and Luz were confused but Amity seemed to connect the dots.

"Luz..the figures from when we were younger" Luz frowned looking back to Dean who was still sobbing Luz then thought of something that wasn't right "Where's..Where's Grace?" Amity and Luz noticed Dean flinched at the mention.

Dean started to hyperventilate which Amity jumped in to calm her down she told Dean to count to 4 out for 6 in for 8, Luz held the girls hand "T-They..t-took h-her.." Luz frowned while Amity's world stopped "w-what.." Dean sobbed "THEY TOOK GRACE!" Luz had tears running down her face while Amity stealth in anger.

"Dean where did they take her!" Amity looked desperate but Dean shook her head "Don't know" Amity grabbed at her hair while pacing back and forth, Luz held onto Dean who was really upset.

Amity looked at Luz and huffed "I'm calling everyone we need to find her" Luz nodded while rubbing Dean's back while Amity left the room to call for help.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's all my fault..it's..it's..my..fault" Luz rocked the girl back and forth while Dean sobbed and Luz couldn't help her own tears fallen.

"Sweet heart it's not your fault" Dean shook her head "It is!..I..I.." Luz shushed her and rubbed the girls back while Dean continued to blame herself.

Amity made the three of them tea and waited for their friends to show up to help search, while Amity called her supervisor at the head of the Isles investigation they denied helping due to the fact the case was new and it had just happened.

Amity snarled and threw her scroll down, Amity paced her little girl was now in the hands of who knows who but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her the call she had received had came back and kept playing over and over again.

Luz sighed has the girl in her arm's had fallen asleep from panic and Luz guessed the girl was tired after a long night, Luz carefully placed Dean lying down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

Once Luz was done with Dean she made her way over to the kitchen where Amity was pacing back and forth, Luz could smell the fear and anger in Amity's pheromones.

Luz whimpered catching Amity's attention, Amity seen tears in Luz's eyes and felt her heart tighten, both adults had planned to tell their little girl that she was to be a sister.

Now they didn't know if they would get that chance, Amity walked over to her wife and held her in a hug while they both let the tears fall, Amity knew one thing that she needed to be there for Luz right now with her being pregnant she shouldn't be under stress.

* * *

_Grace thrashed and growled has she tried to escape the magic bindings that held her arms,legs and body, She yelped when her head hit the ground hard the figures decided to drag her instead of letting the girl walk._

_Now Grace was covered in dirt and cuts from the ground of the forest they dragged her through no one was around to hear her growls or whimpers, Grace eyed the figures who didn't even give the girl a glance._

_The figures took a sharp right and made Grace's abdomen hit into a tree making the girl hiss in pain while a few of the figures laughed at her pain while the main leader just stared at her and smirked._

_They continued down the path, which was covered in sticks,rocks,and moss, which means no one knows where this path is and now Grace was going down it with a bunch of assholes._

_Grace looked forward and seen the group coming to a cave that was dark and held no lights or any signs of people going in or out, Grace gulped when the figures stopped and one came over to her._

_They knelt down and tied a blind fold over her eyes, her ears went down and she whimpered in fear has she now had no clue where they were dragging her and what they planned to do to her._

_Grace let her tears out and sniffled, has she thought of her friends Bell,Max,Dean and Grace realized that she may never see the most important people in her life, her family._

_Her Mami..her mommy and her aunts and uncles, Grace sobbed out her lips quivering has she came to the realization that she didn't get to see them in the morning or even to tell them she was okay or she loved them._

_Grace felt her and the figures stop walking and two people pick her up by her arms, she fought against them at first until she was grabbed by the chin and a snarl made her freeze "you will stop fighting or we will make sure you can't fight at all by breaking your bones, Understand!"_

_Grace slowly nodded and let the figures drag her to a place she had now clue to where, has she felt the stone on her knees causing new cuts and Bruises, then she heard it, A metal door open and she was suddenly thrown onto the stone floor and pain shot up her body._

_Grace groaned but was grabbed again and felt the blind fold be ripped off, once she could see her eyes widen at the scene in front of her but what broke her out of her trance was the metal door slamming shut and being locked._

* * *

Luz was sent off to lie down by Amity due to the emotional stress she was feeling and now Amity sat on the couch watching Boscha pace back and forth while Willow tried to calm her down.

"Boscha Dear please sit down" Willow pleaded but was ignored, as Boscha continued to pace and mumble under her breath concern in her eyes and pheromones.

Amity sighed and held her head in her hands has she felt her own fears resurface, Boscha grabbed her back of her neck and snarled "Fuck!, Who the fuck would do this!"

Amity shrugged but didn't look up at her friends has she knew tears were making there way to her eyes "I..I failed..them" Boscha and Willow stopped everything when they heard Amity whisper that.

Willow made her way over to sit beside Amity who still looked at the floor but Boscha could see the tears hit the floor, Willow placed a hand on Amity's shoulder and squeezed "Amity..you couldn't have known" 

Amity shot up from the couch " **I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM BUT I FAILED HAS A WIFE AND A MOTHER!"** Boscha and Willow was both shocked to see Amity so broken, normally She was collective and held her emotions well but now..

Amity suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and she could tell the person was shaking, Amity peeked up from the floor and noticed it was Boscha who had her eyes clutched closed and tears running down her cheeks.

"You aren't a failure Am, you have always been there for Luz no matter the case even when she became pregnant at 18 you stayed, you fought and protected them both and nearly lost your own life for them both so you aren't a fucking failure you are a mother and you should know they are unstoppable!" 

Amity was frozen by Boscha's words and couldn't help but reflect on it, she remembered when Luz was sick and she would be there for her and hold her hand and help her back to bed when she was pregnant.

Amity sighed and held Boscha's arms that were wrapped around the front of her and relaxed, Boscha smiled but it went away when the front door was broken off it's hinges.

Everyone turned and seen both Eda Clawthorn,Lilith Clawthorn and to everyone surprise Alador Blight.

* * *

Luz sat on her bed, she couldn't sleep while her baby was out there and who knows what they were doing to her baby, Luz sighed and stood from the side of her bed and made her way for the door.

Luz opened it quietly and peeked out to make sure Amity and the others didn't hear her, she carefully made her way down the hallway to the one door that remained untouched.

Luz walked into Grace's room and held back the tears has her daughter's scent immediately hit her, Luz cleared her throat and made her way over to her daughter's shelves.

Luz looked at all the pictures her daughter had drawn and couldn't help a smile that came to her face has she traced her finger over the lines of the drawings.

Luz froze at one, this was one her daughter made when she was just 4, Luz's eyes immediately became full of tears, on the paper was Luz and Amity dressed up as Azura and Hecate and behind them both was Grace herself.

At the bottom of the page in messy writing it spelled " _Mami and Mommy my Heroes"_ Luz felt her legs giving out so she made her way to her daughter's bed still staring at the picture.

When the water works broke, Luz's lip quivered her whole body shoke while she fell down and buried her face into her daughters pillow and sobbed loudly.

Luz cried for what felt like hours but honestly was just a few minutes she felt tired and decided she was going to rest in her daughters room, she wrapped the blankets around her and held them in a death grip.

She knew she should be helping Amity right now but Amity had told her to relax due to her being Pregnant again, but now Luz just wished she hadn't wanted another child due to the fact she felt useless and now her first baby was lost and needed them.

Luz had fallen asleep in her daughters bed, wrapped up and dealing with her self doubt and thoughts of regrets about her choices before all this happened, but what really bugged her was that they had no clue who took their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Luz awoke to a loud bang from downstairs, she shot up out of bed and ran downstairs to see their front door gone and lying across the room on the floor.

While three people stood in the door frame, One being her adoptive mother Eda, another being her Aunt Lilith and her father in law Alador Blight.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Amity shouted "THAT WAS OUR FUCKING DOOR!" Eda shrugged and entered the home while Alador and Lilith ran up to Amity.

"Are you alright, What happened?!, Is Luz okay?, Who do we need to kill?!" Amity blinked while the two adults shot question after question.

"Damn it you two give the kid some space would ya!" Eda shouted and Lilith and Alador both huffed and backed off, Amity shook her head and looked over at Eda but her eyes seemed to be looking behind the woman.

Eda turned and seen what Amity was looking at, Luz was standing on the stairs watching this all unfold and looked somewhat confused.

Luz walked down the rest of the stairs and seen Amity make her way over "Sweetheart your suppose to be resting" Luz shyly smiled "Amity I slept for a while I am fine" the three adults were confused.

Eda stood up from the couch and made her way over "Kiddo, did something happen to you?, why is baby blight worried about you?" Amity groaned at the nickname but Luz just laughed.

"Eda I am fine, Amity is just a little protective due to the fact, well..I'm pregnant" Luz smiled Eda nodded "Oh well that makes sen-" Eda froze her eyes widen she turned back to Luz "wait.. Luz your..Are you really pregnant?" This made Lilith and Alador stand next to Eda.

Luz laughed shyly and nodded, Eda hugged Luz and laughed "Geez kiddo, couldn't stop at one" Luz's face turned red but then her chest tighten "I am starting to think I should have.." she mumbled but Eda heard and raised a brow.

Amity didn't hear what Luz said but could see the pain on Eda and Luz's face, "What? What did you say Luz?" Luz looked down worried "I..I think it was a mistake.." Amity's ears went down and she frowned.

Boscha stomped over and placed her hands on Luz's shoulders causing the girl to look up wide eyed "No! It's not a mistake you and Amity made a beautiful little girl and now you are making another wonderful child!" Luz was shocked to say the least.

Boscha a bully from high school, had turned out to be such a caring and loving friend, Luz pulled Boscha into a hug, Alador decided to speak up "Besides Luz we all will find Grace, We are the strongest people in the isles" Luz smiled up at Alador.

Suddenly Alador felt someone hug him from behind, when he looked he noticed it was his daughter Amity who was smiling and holding onto him like when she was little.

Alador smiled and hugged his daughter, Later everyone sat down and talked about what happened Amity and Luz told them all they knew but Dean was still asleep on the couch.

Alador looked down at the girl, you could see a clear cut on her neck, Alador without saying anything knelt down and moved the girls head to get a better look at her neck.

He noticed the cut wasn't deep but still will leave a scar, she also noticed a piece of something, Alador hummed causing the others to silently watch, but when Alador pushed his nails into the cut someone pushed him away from Dean making him fall on his butt.

He looked up to see an upset Willow "What the heck are you doing!, you don't just open someone's cut!" Alador cleared his throat "M-My apologizes, but It seems Dean hasn't told you the full story has this" Alador held up a small piece of metal "This is from a tool used in back a few years" Luz looked closer and raised a brow "Doesn't seem to be human technology must be witch" 

Alador nodded, thats when Dean stired in her sleep when Willow noticed the girls eyes fluttering open she knelt down and held the girls hand "Hey Dean" Dean in question shot up and looked around.

She frowned when she seen everyone but Grace, Dean looked down and squeezed Willows hand "I..I" Willow held up a hand "Its okay take your time" Dean nodded slowly.

Dean took a deep breath then exhaled, after one long explanation on when she met the 3 figures and they put the device in her neck then when she blacked out and woke up in the clearing with Grace being taken away.

Alador was shocked but he had an idea of who is behind this but needed more proof incase it is them, Lilith could see Alador deep in thought and Edalyn was just shocked by all that had happened.

Luz and Amity held one another shaken by hearing this, now they knew it was the same fuckers from years ago but now they were worried why did they want Grace and what were they going to do.

Suddenly Amity's scroll rang..

* * *

_Grace looked around the dark room, Her heart clenched when she seen the hundreds of kids all huddled together some crying others looking at her with fear._

_Grace felt someone pull on her shirt sleeve, she looked down and noticed a little girl who looked to be 5, "W-what your name?" Grace noticed the girl was scared but smiled and knelt down "I'm Grace Noceda-Blight, how about you?" The Little girl suddenly hugged Grace and buried her face in the girls chest while sobbing "I-I w..want my mo-mommy!" Grace frowned and held the girl._

_Grace looked around at the kids again and realized she looked to be the oldest there, most looked to be 10 down, Grace sighed and sat down near all the kids while still holding the sobbing girl._

_Grace must have fallen asleep because she was awakened by the metal door opening, She looked up and seen some figures coming in and closing the door behind them._

_Grace looked around and seen all the kids shaking, when the figures went to grab one of the little boys Grace growled and bared her fangs warning them to back off._

_The figures turned to Grace to see the little girl still holding onto Grace, Grace was pinned down suddenly by a spell has the figures grabbed the little girl who screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTERS!" Grace shouted fighting against the magic bindings._

_The one figure held the little girl while the other stood in front of her, the little girl looked up with tears in her eyes, suddenly the figure slapped the girls face who cried out and Grace screamed for them to stop._

_It was when the figures were kicking the girl that Grace felt anger fill her soul and suddenly the two figures were thrown away from the little girl who lied on the ground._

_Grace ran over and picked up the girl holding her, Grace growled and seen the figures lying on the floor but when she thought about choking them they were lifted off the floor and held in the air chooking._

_Grace gasped and lost focused that the figures fell to the floor, they ran from the cell and left Grace with a hurt little girl who was covered in bruises and shaking._

_"I..I am so sorry..don't worry..i-I'll..protect you..all of you" the kids seem to smile a little at her promise but some still hid behind other kids._

_Grace watched the cell door when it slowly opened and a tall cloaked figure stepped in, Grace snarled "None of that" suddenly Grace wasn't able to snarl or speak "You will listen to me and closely" Grace glared at the tall figure who just watched her._

_Grace nodded slowly "Good now, Your parents are the human and the Blight correct" Grace was hesitant but nodded "Good~, now that we have you all these children can be returned to their parents but you my dear must agree to behave" Grace looked back at the kids who were watching them, Grace turned back to the tall figure and slowly and shakily nodded._

_The figure snapped their fingers and all the children were transported out of the cell and Grace hoped home, that left her and this figure alone, "Now Grace you will help me rise the titan by being so kind to be our offering" Grace looked confused so the figure explains._

_"The Titan can only speak to me the rightful ruler of the Isles, that was before your parents had tried to murder me and now I realized that the Titan would like those traitors to feel despair, so what better way then to give their first born to the God himself" Grace started to hyperventilate in fear but still couldn't move or speak due to the spell._

_The figure snapped his fingers letting Grace speak "You monster!, My mothers saved the people of the Isles and the people are free now why would you take that away!?" The figure smirked "It's the Titan's will" Grace raised a brow._

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying the story**

**and thank you all for the wonderful comments and love I always read them and try my best to upload on time but its hard with school but I'm trying 😁**


	17. Chapter 17

Amity looked at her scroll and then to the group who had gone silent, Amity answered and placed it one speaker "Hello? Amity Noceda-Blight here" it was silent until.

 _"Children..knee...cave"_ Amity and the others were lost but when they were going to question the person hung up and Amity noticed they used a private number which wasn't tractable.

Alador hummed "What in the world was that?" Amity magiced her scroll away and sighed looking at Luz who seemed lost in thought "I don't know,maybe it was a wrong number?" 

Amity heard Luz gasp, Amity turned back to Luz fast and seen a worried gaze on the humans face "Am-Amity you don't think they were talking about the missing children right?" 

Amity thought for a moment but there was no way to be sure "I don't know Luz we don't know if it was the truth or a lie" Luz used her puppy eyes on Amity "C-Can we check at least..please" Amity tried to fight against the puppy eyes but failed.

"Fine..Dad you come with me to the knee everyone else stay here" Luz looked like she was about to protest when Willow and Boscha sent her a glare that told her to relax.

Amity and her father made their way to the door but Amity felt her hand be grabbed, she turned around to met Luz who smiled and pulled Amity in for a kiss, she melted into her mate's lips.

Luz pulled back for Amity too soon but Luz smiled "Be safe mi amor" Amity snuggled her neck and sighed "I will my love" Amity pulled away and Luz stood at the door way has Alador and Amity flew away on Alador's staff.

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_ **

_The dark wet and cold dungeon where Grace was held and where she now lie broken on the floor in front of the tall figure she spoke to before hand._

_They had woken Grace up earlier and dragged her out of the cell and into a large open space where tons of figures stood but the one who caught the girls attention sat at a made up throne over them all._

_The figures threw her into kneeling that's when she heard the gruff voice once again "Brother's and Sister's of the Titan we were wronged by years of darkness made by humans, Now we may return the favor!"_

_Cheers were heard, Grace growled but was silenced by the man who was now in front of her, Grace was once again dragged and placed into a tool where her head and hands were locked in place._

_She fought against the restraints but it was no used, she watched has the tall figure moved from his throne to in front of her, she snarled at him which he just chuckled to._

_She watched him turn and one of his fellow figures handed him another tool, he walked around Grace who watched his every move, the man stopped behind her which confused her when sudden movement caught her eyes has the man raised his hand holding the tool up high and bringing it down across Grace's back._

**_*SLAP*_ **

**_"AAHHHHHHHH"_ ** _Grace cried out when she felt it made contact with her back, she felt her back split open from the hit and the blood run down, then the man raised his hand again in which Grace saw it coming down she moved her lower back with her legs and this caused the man to miss._

_He snarled and looked to two figures "Hold her legs" the figures did has they were told as Grace pleaded "Please! Why are you doing this?!..What did I do to deserve this!?" In which just recieved another hit._

* * *

Amity and her Father landed on the knee and looked around the area, she could tell the magic was increased by the height of the knee but something else caught her attention.

There was multiple footprints, Alador knelt down and looked them over "They aren't slytherbeast prints they look to be young witchlings" Amity knelt down beside Alador and agreed.

"Yeah..but why up here alone?" Amity looked at Alador who looked to be thinking of a response when they were caught off guard when they heard a sob from a child somewhere.

Amity stood followed by Alador they followed the prints and like the call had said there was a cave and once they approached closer, they used light spells to see where the sobbing came from.

Alador and Amity nearly lost their jaws with how they dropped, Amity was shocked to see all the missing children sitting in the cave scared and cold.

Amity ran up to them "Is everyone alright?!" The children jumped at first but when they saw who it was they all started to cry and some held Amity close thinking she would disappear if they let her go.

Alador approached his daughter with a frown "How..are they all here?" Amity looked up with sadness clear on her face "I don't know..." Amity felt one child pull on her arm she turned and seen a older boy "One of the kids are hurt badly" 

Amity told the boy to show her and he pulled her along and when she saw the younger girl, her heart was torn she was shaking and bruised from her face down, Amity knelt down careful not to scare the girl.

Amity carefully pulled the girl into her lap, and immediately the girl held Amity and buried her face sobbing "Hey hey shhh your safe now" Amity rubbed the girls back careful not to hurt the girl.

The girl sobbed something out which Amity couldn't catch "What was that dear?" The girl looked up at Amity with big tearful eyes, lip quivering "T-There..wa-was a..another g-girl..sh-she..not..here" Amity frowned "We'll find her"

* * *

_Grace was thrown around the room after her beating was done, the man let the few Alpha's present turn into their werewolf form and throw,beat,scatch whatever they wished to her._

_The only thing the man denied was rape, which the Alpha's were not wanting to do since they said she was a freak of nature, Grace was now lying on the floor beneath 3 of the Alpha's who had been beating her none stop._

_"That's enough" they all turned and knelt to the man on the throne and proceeded to walk away has nothing had happened, Grace knew one fact that if she lie down and stayed down she'd look weak and fragile._

_But Grace was stupor, Grace growled and pushed herself to make her arm's move and pushed herself up off the cold stone floor, she slowly stood up on shaky legs and glared at the man on the throne who seemed taken back by her strength._

_Grace flinched when she felt the blood from her wounds leak out, she huffed and closed her eyes, when she heard it **"come now child, let the anger out"** Grace felt something crawling its way out of her._

_Grace let her eyes shoot open and right away their was a large flame that surrounded her, the man on the throne could see it in her eyes the golden power of the magic and the Titan's gift._

_The man chuckled which caught the girls attention "I knew it..you are like me child, the Titan has chosen you" the man made his way toward the girl who snarled and threw a fire ball at him._

_The man simply made an ice spell and made the flames die away, Grace held her ground but she suddenly felt very tired, her magic died down and her knees buckled from under her making her fall._

_The last thing she seen was the man's masked face and which he whispered in her ear "Welcome home..grand daughter"_


	18. Chapter 18

Amity and Alador had contacted their team to aid in removing the lost children from the knee and to return them to their families, however one child was not with the rest, Grace Noceda-Blight.

The little girl who was badly injured was taken to the healers to be looked after, many of the children have told both Alador and Amity that an older looking girl was the one who protected the younger beaten girl.

Amity felt her heart torn to pieces when the children told her of her daughter being held by magic and being force to watch has they beat the little girl, and one thought was going through Amity's mind.

If these bastard's could beat a little girl, what would they do to her little girl, Amity sighed has she rode back to her house to tell Luz and the rest the findings at the knee.

Alador turned to his child who looked lost in thought "Don't worry so much Amity, we will find Grace in time" Amity growled "Yeah?, when will that be, she will mostlikely be traumatized or worst!-" Alador place his free hand on Amity's shoulder.

"Dear your rambling and panicking isn't going to find your daughter" in truth Alador was panicking inside has well but he knew his daughter was ten times as worried about Grace then he was.

It started to become dark out meaning night was falling upon them, Amity leaned against her father Alador could feel slight shaking to his daughter has soft sobbing filled the silent air.

* * *

Luz was lying on the couch waiting for Amity's return, Boscha and Willow decided to stay with her while Lilith and Eda had gone to search for Grace.

Luz whimpered looking outside has it got darker and darker by the minute, a hand on her shoulder broke her trance causing her to jump.

"S-Sorry Luz, you seemed..upset.." Luz looked up and smiled at Willow who in return could tell Luz was really worried and hiding her true emotions "I am fine Willow but thanks" 

Luz looked around and noticed a lack of a present "Um, Willow where is Boscha?" Willow giggled "She fell asleep upstairs" Luz snickered shaking her head while turning back to look out the window.

Willow frowned when Luz seemed to go back into a trance, Willow turned and noticed it was getting late "Luz why don't you head off to bed while I wait for Amity to return?" Luz sighed "N-No..I..I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway" 

Willow frowned deeper when she remembered that Luz was a mother missing her child, Willow nodded and walked around from the back of the couch to join her friend.

Willow leaned against the back of the couch staring at the ceiling, A sudden growl from beside her caught her attention she looked over at Luz who was already off the couch and standing tense.

"Lu-" A knock at the door cut her off, Willow raised a brow standing up walking toward the door but Luz grabbed her wrist "Don't..it's..it's not Amity" 

Willow narrowed her eyes turning from Luz to the door has another knock occurred, Willow looked at Luz "I will check it out you stay out of sight" Luz looked ready to protest but sighed knowing it would be pointless and nodded.

Luz walked toward the kitchen to hide in there, while Willow walked toward the door, "who is it!" Willow shouted through the door, when there was no response she snarled and prepared for the worst

Willow threw open the door...

* * *

_huff...huff...huff..._

_"S..someone...he..Help..me.."_

_From the darkness came the small pleading, that no one could hear but wasn't unheard by the cult members who stood by the cell the voice came from._

_"I...I j..just..wa..want..m-my..Mami.." The one figure frowned at the pleading of the child but held their ground not to aid the sinner._

_But..._

_Once sobbing was heard, the figures heart tighten and a sigh escaped them, their partner turned to them and raised a brow "What is the problem?" The first figure turned to the cell and place a hand on it "I..I just want to check on them watch for me.." their partner frowned but sighed nodding._

_The figure opened the door and looked into the darkness, they could make out a small figure crawl into the corner into dark away from the door._

_The figure entered and closed the cell behind them, they made a small spell circle has a light floated from their circle they could see small brown feet from the darkness._

_"H-hey..little one are you..you okay?" The figure asked with concern, but no reply but the feet leaving the light from the spell showed them the little one was scared._

_The figure could understand why, they were there when the leader had the girl beaten and revealed that he was her grand father, but what hurt most was what he did infront of everyone._

_He burned her.._

_The figure could still hear the screams from the girl, has some of the members laughed and others whispered that the girl deserved it but to the them this girl didn't deserve any of this._

_"I..I won't hurt you, I want to help" the figure held out a hand toward the darkness where they saw the girl crawl into, they heard movement made in the darkness when they saw the girl crawl out from the dark._

_This young girl had pointed ears tan skin and long brown hair, the figure removed her hood and smiled "Hi there little one" Grace looked up at the figure._

_This figure was a girl, with a long scar that went across her face one eye completely white while the other was a gentle green._

_Grace seen the hand held out to her, she frowned and held her hands by her chest "It's okay if you don't trust me, I understand" the hand lowered and the woman in front of Grace sat down cross legged._

_They sat in silence for a bit till Grace wanted to know a question "W-Who are you.." the woman looked up and smiled "Some call me by sister or partner, but..my birth name is Damen"_

_Grace nodded slowly, Damen sighed "Let's see your scars please.." Grace whimpered but Damen was quick to explain "I want to help you Grace..no child should go through this" Grace was shocked but complied and turned her back to Damen._

_Damen shuffled closer and slowly lifted the red stained shirt, she could hear a hiss come from Grace but slowly continued and nearly gasped at the look on her back._

_On Grace's back was tons and tons of cuts small to big, but the most note worthy one was the giant burn mark of the Emperors Coven into the girls back which will always scar the girl._

_Damen made a spell circle and slowly lowered it to the back, Grace yelped when a cold shot through her back, Damen apologized "Sorry sorry I was trying to help the swelling" Grace bit into her hand to hold back a sob and nodded not looking to Damen._

_Damen helped Grace for awhile until the swelling went down a little but the ice she had used was now completely red and Grace was shuddering._

_That's when Damen heard Grace release a sob, Damen pulled Grace into a hug which at first scared Grace but after a minute the girl relaxed and sobbed into Damen._

_"You know Grace you are very strong you'll get through this and then you'll be reborn" Grace frowned at this and pushed Damen away "I..I don't want anything with whoever this Titan is!" Grace shouted_

_Damen frowned "But they can set you free child" Grace snarled and crawled back into the dark corner "G-Get out..and leave me alone.." Damen sighed and stood from the floor "Okay" Grace listened when the door to the cell closed and quiet was met with once again she broke down sobbing crying out for her mother's._

* * *

Willow and Boscha were shocked to see Odalie at the door, "Hello Ms.Park and Boscha" Boscha growled and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

Willow sighed and leaned against the door frame "What are you doing here Ms.Blight?" Odalie smirked "I came to visit my daughter, I could be asking you on why your in my daughters home" Willow crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blight her ears lowered.

"Amity is my family and I believe she has told me you aren't welcome here so goodbye" Willow stepped back and began to close the door when a foot stopped the door from closing.

"Ms.Park I highly doubt that and would like to hear this from my daughter herself" Boscha stomped forward and threw the door back open " **you aren't welcome here Leave.."** Boscha pointed at Odalie who smiled.

"I know the human is here, I'd like to speak to her" Willow and Boscha snarled at Odalie who just snickered when a voice spoke behind her "What do you want?" 

Odalie's smirk disappeared within seconds when she heard that voice, she turned around and met with her ex husband "Alador.." Alador stand tall no emotion on his face "Odalie" Amity growled when seeing her mother.

Odalie snarled at Alador who was unfazed "I'll ask you once again Odalie, What are you doing here.." Alador narrowed his eyes, Odalie huffed "To speak to our daughter" 

Amity stepped forward "I am no daughter of yours" Odalie smirked "Well then I guess you don't want my help" Amity raised a brow "What 'help'" everyone waited for an answer.

"How's that daughter of yours Amity.." Odalie asked with a sick smile plastered on her face, Amity's eyes went wide "W-wha-" before she could ask Odalie drew a spell circle.

A image popped up and everyone gasped, as an image of Grace's beaten and blooded form lie on a stone floor, Amity's heart dropped her ears were full of the beating of her heart.

Odalie smirked "She is quite the fighter, but eventually she'll bre-" A loud snarl broke through everyone's thoughts as a person shot forward and pinned Odalie to the dirt floor.

Odalie gasped and froze as Alador's blood shot red eyes stared into her soul " _ **Where.Is.She!"**_ Alador shouted baring his fangs.

Odalie snarled back "She's mostlikely dead by now!" Amity tensed up at this her eyes grew wider has her heart broke, Willow and Boscha walked over to Amity who fell to her knees shaking tears in the corners of her eyes.

Alador was thrown off of Odalie and landed hard onto the ground with a thud, Odalie stood up and drew and spell and within seconds she was gone.

Everyone was shocked at the new information, Amity was deep in her thoughts and her heart couldn't take the news has she broke down into a whaling sob.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, I needed to take a break from this Fanfic but I am back and ready to finish this part of the hunt you ready or do you need mental time lol too bad let's go!

Amity and Luz both were staring off in the distance, in a trance when Willow tried to talk to them they never responded or reacted.

Alador and Lilith frowned knowing they both were hurting from the image of their daughter being hurt and blooded but Alador knew one truth they didn't know if she was actually dead.

"Come on you two, we need to keep searching for Grace she's out there probably wanting her mothers" Amity looked up at Alador with the most dead looking eyes ever "you..you saw..she's gone.." 

Luz covered her eyes and started to shake while sobbing silently, Eda had enough she snarled and slammed her fist down on the table making everyone jump and turn to her.

"Get up, she is alive and even if she isn't I'd rather her body be with us then those creeps, Luz go get dressed and cleaned up your with me Amity your with Alador and Lilith" 

Alador and Lilith blushed and turned away from each another, Amity sighed but stood up "okay.." Luz looked up and noticed Amity holding out a hand.

"Let's find our little girl" Luz blinked a few times before she took the hand and stood they all were determined to find Grace that and the bastards that did this.

* * *

_Grace groaned has she was dragged down the long stone corridor, her knees being bruised due to the stone, Grace kept her gaze on the floor while the two cult members remain silent._

_They were approaching a large door that Grace knew to much, it was the throne room or at least that's what Grace called it has the members always reunite there and her so called Grand-father always sat on his throne._

_There was two other members at the doors, they opened it when one of the members holding Grace spoke "May Titan rise Brother" the two at the door nodded while they dragged Grace pass them._

_Grace looked up and immediately her eyes locked with Belos who stared with his deep blue eyes, she could feel his temptation and the wicked smirk he was probably wearing._

_"Thank you Sister Brother" Belos spoke before Grace was dropped to the floor on her knees and hands, her gaze went back to the floor._

_She was just..so tired..her body was covered in cuts and burns..her body screamed with every movement with every breathe._

_Belos stood from his throne drawing Grace's attention up from the floor to him, she hated this man with all her blood and soul, he was evil itself._

_"Aw Grace, what a blessing to see you again" Belos spoke with a monotone voice which made Grace's fear spike "Have you decided either to behave and give in to the Titans will or do you wish to remain stubborn"_

_Belos watched Grace's shaking form and knew she was going to break sooner or later, Grace slowly looked up and glared at the man._

_Grace opened her dry mouth feeling the cuts on her lips and the taste of blood from her lips before she spoke her mind "F-Fuck..the..Titan!"_

_The members all gasped but Belos simply didn't flinch or move, Grace gritted her teeth and remained glaring at the man._

_Belos at the moment was surprised to be honest he thought she would be more like the Blights then the human, he sighed "Fine..you've left me no choice"_

_Grace gulped and closed her eyes knowing what was to come, when no pain came she was confused but Belos seemed like he was done talking._

_"Since you are a chosen for the Titan..then your off spring will has well" Grace thought for a moment confused till it hit her "NO!" She shouted but Belos made up his mind._

_"Take her to her cell, get an Alpha of high standards and breed this creature so we may rise the Titan" Grace glared at the figures coming toward her to grab her._

_She bit one's hand that reached for her then punched another but there was just to many she was pushed down and pinned before a spell was used to make her have cuffs on._

_Grace glared at Belos back when he looked over his shoulder "Don't look at me like that child you had your choice" the members grabbed her and dragged her out of the throne room._

_Grace had tears running down her face, she didn't want this she wanted her mami and mom, she wanted to go home, she screamed at the top of her lunges in anger._

* * *

Dean jumped awake, she was holding a pillow close to her chest while she breathed heavily, she groaned rubbing her face before she realized that she was sleeping in Grace's room again.

Dean pouted and looked at the pillow she was holding, it was losing the scent of Grace who hadn't slept here in 3 to 4 days..maybe longer Dean was losing count.

Dean felt tears in her eyes but held them back knowing that it was no good to cry about this, she needed to be strong and find Grace.

Dean got up from the bed and threw on her hoodie, she made her way to the bedroom door and left Grace's room.

She realized it was midnight, she had been waking up during the night from horrible dreams, Grace was tortured in her dreams and was crying out for her mother's.

Dean realized she was downstairs where Alador slept on the couch, she stared at the man for a few seconds before looking to the front door and making her way over.

She walked out into the cold night air that felt nice on her face, she needed to run from her fears, she turned into her werewolf forms and got on all fours running into the woods.

She growled has images of Grace's smiling face poped up, but when the nightmares showed up she snarled and ran faster.

Dean hadn't realized their was a figure walking passed when they both slammed into each another, Dean and the person yelped.

Dean after she had finished rolling on the ground shook her head looking around from who or what she hit into, she didn't expect to see a hooded figure sitting and rubbing their head.

Dean seen red knowing the look of the cloak from anyway, she stood and stalked the figure snarling and fangs bared.

The figure seemed surprised by the aggression, Dean circled them and slowly made to get closer "H-Hey..buddy..n-no need for the teeth and claws..right?" 

Dean snarled and jumped on the person making them yelp in fear, Dean pinned them to the floor with one of her large paws and put her teeth inches away from the figures face.

"I..I-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" they shouted in fear shaking and trying to move the paw, when Dean thought of an answer _**"Grace..Grace where is she.."**_ the figure froze staring at Dean who started to snarl again.

The figure gulped and looked around trying to find a way to escape but yelped when the paw on their chest pressed down harder "I..I..can'-" Dean glared harder making the figure whimper under the gaze.

" _ **Give..me grace or..you die your choice"**_ The figure gulped and nodded slowly showing they would show the way, but Dean wasn't taking any chances.

Dean picked the figure up by the cloak and held them in the air, the figure pointed and showed the way to go, Dean followed the figures directions.

When they came among a cave that's when the figure nodded "T-There..she's in there.." Dean snarled and pinned the figure to a nearby tree " _ **do you take me has an idiot?!"**_ The figure shook their head "N-No..she's she's in there I..I promise" 

Dean narrowed her eyes and looked to the cave, she knew she'd need help finding Grace in there but she didn't want to have this person yelling for help.

That's when Dean's noise twitch has a familiar scent hit her, Dean's eyes shot open and she knew it was Grace's.

"She's..she's here" Dean whispered and looked at the figure who nodded slowly Dean then held them tightly "show me the way to her if one of your buddies sees us you play an act or I'll take your life and theirs understand!" The figure nodded quickly.

Dean threw them in front of her and made sure to stay behind them, she looked at the cave once more (I'm coming Grace, Hold in there)


	20. Chapter 20

Dean and the member walked into the shady Cave that was dusty and damp all around them, Dean could hear the water from the moisture drop and hit the floor in the distance.

The member didn't try anything funny, they knew they wouldn't win in a fight with Dean, the member hummed when they stopped by a wall.

"Where is she?, if this cave was a waste of my time your fucke-" the member reached up and placed a hand to the wall when Dean heard a click.

Dean watched the stone wall rise from the floor into the roof of the cave "Wow.. " Dean whispered making the member turn to her.

"Shall we continue?" The member asked which Dean nodded, they both went on has they made it to a certain point the stone door closed once again, Dean watched the rising Light of morning disappear.

* * *

_Grace fought and screamed against the members dragging her into her cell, she noticed the tool they used on her first day here and in that throne room._

_Grace felt one of the members growl and punch her in her lower stomach making her curl in on herself, Grace took shaky breaths trying to recollect the air she lost in the punch._

_The members had two hold her in the tool that pins her hands and head, while the other lowers the board to lock her in place._

_When the board was in place The members let go of Grace, and Grace grew angry at being trapped again she growled and threw herself around in the tool trying to break it or free herself._

_The members could be heard whispering and laughing at her, Grace stopped fighting and looked at them, they all froze seeing the hate and pain in the girls face._

_Grace watched has the members left her cell and closed the door leaving her stuck on her feet bent weirdly that it hurt her neck and back._

_Grace knew she was on a time limit here, but..then came a thought..(why try..) Grace stared at the floor knowing every attempt to fight or escape always ended up worse._

_She would be beating, cut, burned and it was weighing on her, she felt tear slide down her face and onto the floor while she held back a cry out for anyone to save her._

_Knowing no one..and she meant..no one was going to save her.._

_Her eyes closed and weirdly her mind made images of her mothers pop in her head has if it would be the last she saw of them, then came her Aunts and Uncles._

_Then..Grace's heart screamed in pain tightening when Dean's smiling face popped up, Grace let out a sob knowing she won't get held by Dean again, Grace didn't get to tell Dean how she felt._

_Grace heard footsteps from down the hall making her eyes shoot open, she started to hyperventilate and started to thrash around once again knowing it's either another member or the so called Alpha that is to met her._

_The cell to her room opened and she let out a snarl knowing it won't work.._

* * *

Dean and the member had to avoid members who looked exactly like the one Dean was following, they were making it through when the member stopped and stood still.

Dean looked at the person "Hey? What are you doing let's go?!" The member turned to Dean and to Dean she could feel the air around them change.

"We..we must be quick if you wish to speak to her again, this way" the member pointed toward two big wooden doors but Dean felt her gut telling her this was wrong.

Dean looked at the member who was about to continue forward before Dean stopped them "that's not the way, is it.." Dean glared making the member gulp knowing they fucked up.

"N-No it is, it's just a deture around the long way" the member tried but Dean's glare deepened "Your lying, I can smell your fear" the member knew they were fucked.

Before they could plead Dead grabbed them by the neck and slammed them into the wall, lifting them off the floor making the person twitch and scratch at Dean's hand while grasping for air.

The member noticed Dean's eyes were crimson knowing the Alpha side took over due to anger in being deceived.

If anyone was around they would have heard the sound of the crack and the drop of the body when it hit the floor, Dean hummed looking up from the body and sniffing the air.

She could smell a stronger scent of Grace's going down the right hall from the one the member spoke to go to, Dean snarled and ran down the hallway not caring of hiding anymore.

She knew Grace was close and that's what drove Dean to run faster and kill anyone who tried to stop her.

* * *

_Grace whimpered when the figure of a tall and built Alpha entered her cell, the Alpha walked forward and knelt in front of Grace making her try and move away but couldn't._

_She heard a gruff laugh making her look at the figure in front of her, they reached a hand out making Grace flinch away but it was no use they caressed Grace's cheek._

_Grace didn't turn to look at them, but before she could know what was going on the Alpha snarled and grabbed her chin hard and made her look at them._

_Their claws dug into her chin making her whimper and thrash only for the Alpha to tighten their hold nearly drawing blood, the Alpha sighed leaning back all the while still holding Grace's face._

_"You know..my brother and sisters may say you're a mistake and a monster..but..to me your beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder..what a half breed looked under all those clothes"_

_Grace growled but yelped when the Alpha's claws pressed tighter "none of that" the Alpha let go of Grace who could see the man's pants had a indent showing he was enjoying every second of this._

_The Alpha started to fumble with his pants making Grace panic again she started to thrash again, the Alpha removed his pants and pulled his dick out._

_Grace's face was grabbed again and before she could growl, fight or snarl, her mouth was forced open and the Alpha's cock was shoved in._

_Grace gaged when it hit the back of her throat, The Alpha groaned "Fuck..your mouth feels so good.." Grace looked up at the Alpha and he looked her in the eyes "If you try to bite my dick I will make sure you have no teeth left"_

_Grace kept gagging due to the Alpha face fucking her and not caring if she could breath or not, Grace could hear more footsteps outside her cell knowing it's just another member._

_Oh was she wrong.._

* * *

Dean snarled has she could tell Grace was in distress, she could smell her scent pike in fear and sadness knowing Grace needed her Dead shifted into her werewolf form once again running on all fours down the hall.

When she heard gagging she ran toward it and saw a cell door open ahead of her, Dean ran over and looked in seeing a tall cloaked figure without pants on with his dick in...Grace's mouth..

Dean felt her control snap, her vision went red and immediately she snarled and charged into the cell body checking the man away from Grace who coughed and tried getting air.

Dean pinned the man to the floor where the other Alpha was caught off guard, Dean grabbed the man's shoulders and picked up his upper body then slamming it back into the stoned floor with all her strength.

Grace turned her head toward the fight, she noticed the Werewolf from anywhere "Dean.." Grace wished she could speak louder but her throat hurt, her head was spinning.

Dean saw the red dripping out from behind the other Alpha's head and she could tell he lost consciousness awhile back.

Dean noticed his cock was still hard and covered in Grace's saliva, Dean snarled and placed a hand around it before twisting and tearing the dick right off the body.

Dean huffed throwing it across the room, her ear twitched when she heard a little voice speak "d-d-d-"

She turned around and the red left her vision "Dean.." Dean walked over to Grace who looked about ready to pass out, Dean felt her chest tighten at the state Grace was in.

"T-They didn't rape you did they?.." Dean asked her voice a little more gruff due to her form, Grace shook her head "p-please..help me.." Grace pleaded.

Dean grabbed the tools top that held Grace and with a strong pull the thing released Grace who nearly fell to the floor if not for Dean.

"Don't worry Grace, we're going home" Dean placed her forhead to Grace's who's ears went down and her eyes closed letting tears run down her face.

Dean wrapped her one arm behind Grace's head and the other under Grace's legs picking her up with no issues, she turned and left the room where the Alpha laid on the stone floor bleeding out from his missing dick.

Dean made sure to look both ways before entering the hallway, Dean felt Grace lean her head on her furry chest, Dean made her way down back toward the exit with Grace in her arms.

"D-Dean..I.." "Shh rest..we can talk when your home and safe" Dean stopped Grace from wasting energy, They turned the corner and lighting bolt flew by Dean's head nearly missing her.

Dean looked at the group of figures blocking the hallway, Dean snarled and pressed Grace into her chest more covering her form with her big arms.

"Grace, hold on okay?" Grace gripped softly on Dean's chest and buried her face, Dean looked up and was looking for a path of less risk to both Grace and her.

"Drop the pet, Sister" one figure spoke making Dean glare at them "Fuck you" Dean ran toward the group dodging all the spells they threw and a few Alphas who turned wolf form to attack Dean.

Dean jumped over the bunch of figures before running down the hallway toward the exit, but she remembered the door had closed behind her and the member so she turned and hid into the shadows.

The group of figures and wolves looked around for her, when one figure opened the door and looked outside the hide out that's when Dean ran out of the shadows and outside away from the figures who yelled and tossed spell left and right.

All Dean needed to do was get Grace home and that's what she was going to do.


End file.
